El Irresistible Profesor Sustituto (Peeta Mellark)
by kadyan
Summary: LEMON: Una historia para todos los que disfrutan de un perfecto amor prohibido: Katniss y sus amigos reciben la llegada de un nuevo profesor al Instituto, profesor que hace que la clase sea más amena de lo que debería, ¿cómo lograr mantener el secreto cuando está en juego el deseo y la familia? (Nombre de los personajes pertenecen a la Trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre)
1. La Mejor Clase

_Primer día de clases:_

_Bueno hoy comenzamos lecciones de nuevo, y aún nos siguen obligando a todos los alumnos a hacer estos diarios, ¿sigo sin entender por qué? Si al final nadie los lee tampoco, así que vuelvo a empezar como lo he hecho todos los años._

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 17 años, estoy en la secundaria Capitol Stadium, estoy en último año._

_Hoy fue el primer día casi nadie decidió aparecer hoy la escuela estaba muy vacía igual que todos los primeros días de todos los años._

_No tuvimos tampoco muchas clases, al parecer habrá un nuevo profesor de literatura, igual nadie le quitará lo aburrido a la materia._

_Hoy no vino Gale a clases supongo que aún está de vacaciones, Annie, Johana y Finnick llegaron tarde como de costumbre, así que me tocó pasar toda la mañana sola._

_No fue un día muy productivo, así que no tengo mucho que escribir._

-Que día más aburrido- dijo Johanna acostada en el zacate del parque.

-Y eso que no viniste desde la mañana- le dije resentida porque todos me dejaron sola.

-No te pongas así Kat, solo tú vienes temprano el primer día de clases, toma como un dulce, te alegrará el día- dijo Finnick ofreciéndome una gran bolsa de confites.

-Te vas hacer diabético, ¿Cómo comes tantos dulces?- lo reprendió Annie.

-Bueno ¿quieren o no? Yo acaso les digo que les dará cáncer de piel por ponerse tanto maquillaje ¿eh?- dijo y se rió – me siento tan femenino entre ustedes tres-

Todos soltamos la risas, Finnick siempre nos hacía reír, aunque es increíblemente apuesto siempre lo hemos querido como amigo.

-Wooow miren ¿eso es un Ferrari?- dijo Finnick señalando al aparcamiento de la institución, todas volvimos a ver.

Era un auto plateado increíble descapotado, como estábamos en el suelo no pudimos ver bien quien lo manejaba, el alumnado no podía ocultar su admiración, era impresionante ver ese auto en una secundaria pública.

-Mmm algún día llegaré a tener uno de esos, estoy seguro- dijo Finnick sin quitar la mirada del auto.

-Oh Finnick, primero saca buenas notas y luego sigue soñando- Gale estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- preguntó Johana.

-Mmm hace como 5 minutos-

-Pero si ya acabaron las clases por hoy- lo regaña Annie.

-Si yo sé, quería saludarlos, ¿no se puede?-

-Claro ven siéntate- y toco un espacio a mi lado, Gale se sienta, pareciera estar algo malhumorado -¿qué tienes?-

-Nada, mi hermanastro volvió de Europa hace una semana y se ha vuelto el centro de atención en todas partes, es frustrante, siempre lo he querido, bueno crecimos juntos, pero ahora me tiene arto, no se puede salir a caminar con él, pareciera que todo mundo lo conoce o desea conocerlo-

-Nosotros no lo conocemos- dice Annie

-Cuando él se fue, yo aún no los conocía a ustedes, y no se preocupen ya todos tendrán la oportunidad de conocerlo, estoy seguro, ¿por qué no vamos a comernos algo, me muero del hambre?-

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas, pasamos gran parte de la tarde en el centro comercial, como era normal Johana entro a más de 20 tiendas y de todas salió con bolsas llenas de ropa nueva, los demás ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a esta forma de despilfarrar el dinero, pero ella tenía un padre que nunca la veía y se sentía tan culpable por esto que siempre le pagaba las cuentas de las tarjetas.

-¿Quieres un helado?- me dijo Gale al ver que Johana volvía a entrar en otra tiene y jalaba a Annie y a Finnick tras ella.

-Claro-

Me compró un delicioso helado de chocolate, siempre me ha gustado el chocolate, y él uno de vainilla- estas hermosa hoy Kat- dijo Gale dándome el helado

¿Qué le pasa? Para mi es solo mi amigo, antes me atraía, pero me acostumbré a verlo como amigo.

-Gracias- le digo tímidamente.

-No ocultes la cara Kat, eres hermosa-

-Un momento Gale,¿qué te traes entre manos?¿a qué se debe esto?- le pregunto un tanto molesta.

-A nada, solo pienso que debes de saber que eres hermosa y que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto de ser tu pareja-

-¿Mi pareja? Gale, por Dios, hace apenas un mes terminé con Cato ¿qué te pasa?-

-Lo siento Kat no quería incomodarte, creí que tenías que saberlo, olvídalo sí, me disculpo- dijo intentando aparentar que nada pasaba -¿Cómo ha estado tu día Kat?-

Como odio que haga esos cambios de carácter –Todo bien bastante aburrida, pasé sola toda la mañana, dicen que hay un profesor nuevo de literatura, pero aún nadie lo ha visto-

-No me digas- dice en tono algo sarcástico.

-Bueno igual pienso que todos los profesores de literatura son igual de aburridos, viejos y obstinados, ellos hacen que yo deteste esa clase-

-Mmm si puede que todos sean iguales, aunque alguno debe de valer la pena, digo no solo a los viejos aburridos les gusta leer-

-Tu argumento no me convence, te apuesto que él nuevo profe es igual de patético que todos-

Gale sonríe de manera perversa –ok una apuesta, entonces- esboza una gran sonrisa –¿qué me gano? –

-No sé ya veremos , cuando te gane lo pensaré-

Por fin las chicas y Finnick salen de la tienda, ya ha caído la noche y cada quien decide irse a su casa, yo me despido de todos y me voy, no sé ¿por qué? Me siento tan agotada, y saber que mañana tengo que volver al instituto no me ayuda mucho.

Me despierto a las 6:45 am, me he quedado dormida, llegaré tarde, me alisto lo más deprisa que pueda y salgo corriendo rumbo a la escuela, no está lejos son solo 5 calles, llego a las 7:15, 15 minutos de retraso no es tanto, en el parqueadero está el flamante auto plateado de ayer, vaya si que quita la respiración, pienso, reviso el horario y me dio cuenta que mi primera clase y a la que llegaré tarde es… Oh no literatura.

Llegó a la puerta y abro con tranquilidad, sin embargo quedo casi en shock al ver al hombre que escribe en el pizarrón, este me mira, sonriente y me saluda.

-Buenos días, ¿señorita…?- pregunta por ni nombre.

-Katniss… Katniss Everdeen- digo casi tartamuda.

-Señorita Everdeen, bienvenida por favor tome asiento- me señala el salón, he inmediatamente puedo ver a Gale que me hace señas de un campo a su lado, cuando me siento me quedo contemplando al joven que me llamó señorita, es alto, rubio, con una perfecta piel blanca un poco bronceada, su rostro es hermoso, ¡qué sonrisa! Es cautivadora, con sus perfectos dientes blancos enmarcados por unos labios que me fascinaría besar, y sus ojos son de un celeste muy claro, es demasiado apuesto, ¿será este el nuevo profesor de literatura?.

-Bueno al parecer ya no falta nadie, así que me presentaré, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, seré su nuevo profesor de literatura, al menos hasta que se recupere el profesor Snow, espero verlos a todos aquí, y que no falten a mi clase adrede, al finalizar la clase les daré mi número telefónico por si tienen consultas referentes a la materia, pasaré lista para ver sus caras y poder recornocerles un poco-

Comenzó a pasar lista y su voz era tan seductora ¿o era que yo la escuchaba así?.

Cuando terminó de pasar lista, Johana levantó la mano -¿si?- preguntó viendo a Johana.

-Disculpe profesor Mellark, usted también da la clase con la misma metodología que el profesor Snow-

-¿Johana…cierto?- Johana asiente- Johana yo tengo mi propio estilo de dar clases, se pueden dar cuenta no soy tan mayor como otros profesores de esta materia, pero siento increíble pasión por lo que hago, no creo que se llegue a aburrir en mi clase- dice con una gran sonrisa que hace que Johana se ruborice.

-Profesor ¿usted es el hermano de Gale y el Ferrari del parqueo es suyo?- dijo un compañero en la esquina y yo me quedé impresionada, miré a Gale y este no me miró, solo sonrió.

-Directo al punto ¿eh? Señor… Tom, pues si, soy el hermano de Gale y sí el auto de afuera es mío-

Oh por Dios este profesor será mi perdición este año, me siento devastada con sólo mirarle.


	2. Ilusión

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le susurré a Gale

-No es de gran importancia-

-Señorita Everdeen, sería tan amable de repartir estos libros- dijo el profesor sacándome de mi conversación con Gale.

-Con gusto- me levanté lo más tranquila posible, él estaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio, hablando con unos compañeros que le preguntaron qué modelo era el auto, cuando me acerqué a él, sentí un gran escalofrío al notar su mirada, ese celeste penetrante me invadía y me excitaba con solo verle –es todo un placer profesor- dije lo más seductora que podía.

-Eso veo- dijo en tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible.

-Profesor Mellark- dijo Clove, mientras yo iba repartiendo los libros de "La Divina Comedia" por el salón.

-¿Sí?- le contestó él amablemente -¿Señorita…?-

-Clove… profesor disculpe la pregunta, ¿qué edad tiene?-

-25, Clove-

-Oh que joven, profesor, podría hasta hacer pareja con cualquiera de nosotras- Clove siempre había sido reconocida por ser muy noviera, e increíblemente lanzada, era obvio que ya había fijado un nuevo objetivo, mire hacia el profesor y me deslumbró su maravillosa sonrisa seductora y sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Si, se puede decir que sí, aunque no estoy aquí para conseguir novia, Clove, si no para enseñarles a apreciar el buen leer, a disfrutar y a apasionarse con un libro- dijo sin quitarme la mirada.

-Bueno creo que será imposible no apasionarse… al leer por supuesto- dijo alguien sarcásticamente y todos incluso el apuesto profesor se rieron

¿Acaso sabía la reacción que causaba a las personas con solo verle?

-Gale ¿qué hacia él en Europa?-

-Montó una empresa editorial, y ahora está aquí solo por hobbi- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Por hobbie? Oh ahora si tiene lógica que tenga ese auto, así que un empresario, y una empresario increíblemente guapo.

La clase de literatura nunca había estado tan entretenida, Peeta leía de forma emocionada y hacía que todos nos sintiéramos dentro del libro, hacía una pausa y no había quién se quedara callado, todos preguntaban y se reían, por primera vez la clase de literatura se hizo amena.

Cuando sonó el timbre, el salón se vació rápidamente, en eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, se me acercó y me arrinconó a la pared, comenzó a besarme, y a tocarme, me besaba de manera muy apasionada, su lengua rosaba la mía deseando más y más besos, sus manos me habían dejado ya sin blusa y ahora se ceñían a mis pechos de manera frenética, los acariciaba y pellizcaba mis pezones, oh sus caricias me erizaban la piel, mis manos tocaban ese prefecto cuerpo y fueron bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro que se encontraba ya erecto y yo solo podía pensar en tenerlo dentro mío.

Peeta me tomó entre sus brazos y me recostó a un escritorio, subió mi enagua y comenzó a penetrarme de manera decidida, con estocadas fuertes, y haciéndome gemir sin control, sentir su miembro dentro mío me trasportaba era casi imposible de creer que él estuviese dentro mío, y ver que me deseaba tanto como yo a él, comencé a sentir como mi orgasmo anhelaba salir, y de pronto todo mi cuerpo se erizó,

–Oh por Dios- dije y abrí los ojos, mis amigos me estaban mirando extrañados.

-¿Kat estás bien, que estabas soñando?- me preguntó Gale.

-¿Qué? ¿soñando?- dije decepcionada- yo no… no se, ¿dije algo mientras estuve dormida?- al parecer me había quedado dormida mientras una compañera estuvo leyendo, ¡qué decepcionante!, lo único bueno fue que solo mis amigos se dieron cuenta que estaba soñando.

-No nada, solo OH por Dios, y te despertaste- dijo Johana.

-Ah ¿alguien más supo que estaba dormida?- les pregunté.

-No nadie, te imaginas si roncaras serías todo un monstro jajaja- dijo Finnick con gracia.

-Señorita Katniss, siga leyendo desde donde quedamos- dijo el profesor, sacándome de mi conversación.

-Claro- me aclaré la garganta y Annie me pasó su libro, señalándome por dónde íbamos leyendo, continúe leyendo, y viendo como la mirada celeste del profesor se clavaba en mi.

-Hasta ahí Katniss, gracias, muy bien chicos, ya ahorita tocan receso, y ocupo pedirle a alguno de ustedes que me ayuden después de clases con revisión de programas y papeleos, ¿alguien se ofrece?- inmediatamente todas las mujeres del salón levantaron la mano, incluyéndome –bien,bien, no todas, gracias por querer participar, pero solo ocupo una monitora, veamos la lista, ¿qué tal Everdeen?-

-Claro profesor, con gusto le ayudaré- le dije muy contenta, mi nombre nunca había salido en nada y ahora tenía la suerte de salir y de saber que iba a tener que pasar con él más tiempo, aunque fuera solo como una alumna, algún día mi sueño tal vez si se haría realidad.

Cuando sonó el verdadero timbre de cambio de turno hubo un sonido triste en común en el salón –Aaah- la clase se había pasado demasiado rápida y yo no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para enamorarme más del profesor, comencé a recoger mis útiles lo más lento que pude.

-¿Hermano puedes venir?- escuché decir al profesor.

-Claro- le contestó Gale –ven acompáñame- me dijo jalándome del brazo.

-¿Qué pasó Peet?- le preguntó Gale, se llevaban bien, eso se podía notar, por su abrazo de hermanos y su choque de manos.

-Mamá me dijo que no te habías traído dinero, para el almuerzo, ¿quieres que te de dinero o prefieres que te invite a comer?¿Le gustó la clase Katniss?-

Oh por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto, me quitaba el aliento, y ahora me preguntaba si me había gustado, mmm claro que si, durante toda la lección soñé y te deseé…

-Claro, Profesor estuvo muy entretenida, creo que es la primera vez que me siento de verdad impaciente por la próxima lección- dije un tanto emocionada y excitada, Gale lo notó y me miró con cara de asombro.

-Ahora si te gusta la literatura ¿eh?, creo que me debes una apuesta-

-No vale la apuesta, tú ya sabías que él iba a ser el profesor-

-¿En qué iba la apuesta?- preguntó amablemente Peeta.

-Bueno verás hermano, ella dijo que apostaba que el próximo profesor de literatura, ósea tú, iba a ser igual de deprimente que los demás, ah y también patético- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa de triunfo, Peeta me miró de manera escrutador y comenzó a reír.

-Bueno en ese caso señorita Everdeen, creo que debe estar muy contenta de saber que ha perdido la apuesta, y que yo no soy ni una pisca de lo que usted consideraba que podía ser-

-Estoy totalmente satisfecha, créamelo-

-Que bueno, ahora Gale ¿plata o vas conmigo?-

-¿Dónde me llevarías a comer? Hermoso caballero de ojos celestes- dijo Gale con una fingida y seductora voz mientras ambos estallaban a reírse – me puedes comprar algo del centro comercial, o es que te vas a ir a comer a un lujosísimo restaurante-

-No, iré al centro, a ver qué almuerzo, entonces nos vemos en la entrada a las 12 hermanito-

-Bien- dijo Gale, me agarró de la mano y nos encaminamos al pasillo, pero antes de salir escuché de nuevo esa voz que me mantuvo transportada a lugares lujuriosos durante 2 horas.

-Katniss se me olvidaba, ¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo el profesor Mellark, desde su escritorio, mientras recogía unos papeles y ponía todo en orden. Gale me soltó y me hizo señas de que fuese a ver que quería pero rápido, porque llegaríamos tarde a la otra lección.

-¿Qué sería profesor?- de inmediato se acercó hacia mí, y sentí como un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo y me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, Peeta se colocó frente a mí a escasos 20 centímetros de distancia.

-Al parecer nunca te ha gustado la literatura, ¿segura que quieres ser mi monitora?- ¿qué?, su voz sonaba tan seductora y embriagadora, casi me hablaba en un susurro –sería solo una hora después de clases- se quedó callado pensativo- ¿entre tú y mi hermano hay algo?- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué? No… no nada solo somos amigos, llevamos años siendo amigos- dije como quien quisiera borrar cualquier duda de nuestra amistad

-Bien, ¿entonces aceptaras mi propuesta?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído, oh por supuesto que acepto cualquier propuesta que me haga este hombre, básicamente me tiene embrujada.

-Si- digo casi sin aliento.

-Perfecto, ¿vendrán tus amigos y tú a almorzar con nosotros?-

-Es muy probable- le contesto recuperando el aliento.

-Esperaré por verlos… a todos, ve a clases que llegarás tarde- se inclina y me da un beso directamente en la mejilla, no un beso de mejilla con mejilla, oh no, un beso de sus perfectos labios y mi mejilla.

-Ya suéltala Peeta- dijo Gale desde la puerta –nos agarrará tarde, ahora la veras de nuevo-

Peeta soltó una seductora risita, y me miró, haciéndome señas de que me fuera, salí aún viendo su hermosa sonrisa, que vista más majestuosa.

-Vamos Kat- sentí la mano de Gale aferrarse a la mía y jalarme hacia fuera – ya te atrapó ¿eh? –dijo riéndose.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en otras clases, matemáticas, artes, pero yo solo deseaba que llegara el medio día, ¿porque el tiempo corría tan lento?, era estresante esperar para verle otra vez; por fin sonó el timbre.

-Vamos al centro a almorzar- dije mientras me levantaba.

-Si ahí vamos, tranquila- dijo Finnick de manera relajada –Annie ¿puedo hablar contigo?- agarró a Annie por la mano y se adelantaron juntos al centro comercial-

Cuando salimos, había un grupo de chicas hablando alegremente con Peeta, sentí como se me hervía la sangre, de pronto nos vió y se despidió con un leve gesto de mano del grupo de alumnas.

-No sabía que venía el profe Adonis con nosotros- dijo Johana sarcásticamente –Por mí que nos acompañe siempre, es una gran manera de refrescar la vista-

-Hola- dijo Peeta –¿cómo estuvieron las demás clases?-

-Aburridas- dijo Gale

-Estresantes- le contesté.

-Sin nada hermoso que ver- dijo Johana y Peeta soltó esa risita seductora que mataba.

Llegamos al centro comercial donde nos encontramos con Finnick y Annie, cada quien fue por algo de comer y cuando ya por fin nos sentamos me tocó estar junto a Peeta, quien se portó muy amable y atento con todos, era muy fácil hablar con él, se acoplaba a la conversaciones con gran facilidad.

-Voy a ir al baño, cuídame el bolso Joha- me levanté con gran tanquilidad.

-Te acompaño, ¿me mostrarías dónde quedan los de hombres?- dijo Peeta al momento que me levanté.

-Claro, ven yo te enseño-

Caminamos juntos, hablando de la clase de ese día, me contó que hacía mucho no daba clases, pero que se sentía bien el volver a lo que le gustaba hacer.

-Me dijo Gale que tienes una empresa editorial en Europa-

-Si es bastante grande, se puede decir que ya no tengo que trabajar, pero el estar todo el día en la casa no es mi estilo, me gusta salir a pasear, divertirme, adoro ir al cine y también me gusta salir a bares, después de todo aún soy joven y supongo que eso me hace querer seguir disfrutando mi vida-

-Me parece excelente, cuando quieras puedes salir con nosotros, siempre serás bien recibido- le dije un poco pícara.

-Gracias Katniss, hoy tienes tu primera hora conmigo entonces, te esperaré en mi despacho-

-Ahí estaré- le dije y ambos entramos en los baños.

La tarde trascurrió muy lenta, deseaba con todo mi ser que llegara el timbre del fin del día, pero este no parecía estar cerca.

-¿Te tienes que quedar esta tarde con Peeta?- me preguntó Gale.

-Sí- le contesté.

-Teníamos pensado ir al cine en la noche, ¿vas a venir?-

-Claro, ¿le dirás a tu hermano?-

-Pregúntale tú, ahora cuando lo ves-

Asentí, y cuando por fin sonó el timbre, salí casi corriendo al despacho del profesor, llamé a la puerta pero nadie contestó, me quedé unos 5 minutos esperando, cuando de pronto lo vi venir por el pasillo, oh era demasiado seductor, sexy y muy excitante.

-Vaya Katniss llegaste temprano, ven entremos, ¿estás emocionada por ayudarme?- oh si por ayudarle y hacer muchas más cosas.


	3. Propuesta

Saluditos a _**Cookiesamm**_ a penas pueda te paso el numero de Peeta, yo también tengo que hablar con él, jaja. _**Peetkat**_, sigamos echando humo jaja a y busca faldas, nada, nuestro Peeta no es de esos. _**AnnieOdair19**_ gracias por tu mensajitos a seguir enviciándonos con esta nueva historia. _**Juliper22**_ yo también me convierto en lo que sea por pasar las 24 horas con él, jaja

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos: _**Sondaly, XkanakoX**_

* * *

-Vaya Katniss llegaste temprano, ven entremos, ¿estás emocionada por ayudarme?- oh si por ayudarle y hacer muchas más cosas.

-Aja, nunca he sido monitora, en realidad no se dé que se trata- dije mientras entrábamos, en el despacho tenía tres libreras inmensas llenas de libros de todos los tamaños, tenía varios archiveros, junto a la ventana tenía una colección de autos de lujo en miniatura, entre ellos uno igual al que estaba en el parqueo en ese momento –este es igual al suyo- le dije señalándolo.

-¿Qué? A si, donde he comprado mis autos siempre les pido una miniatura igual al real-

-¡Dónde los compras! ¿Has tenido todos estos?- eran 4 autos diferentes un Mercedez, un Camaro, un Audi, y por supuesto el Ferrari.

-Si, bueno los otros 3 están en Europa, solo traje este- hizo una pausa- me los he ido comprando, desde que trabajé, siempre he sido fanático de los autos de lujo y cuando logramos conseguir los primeros millones de euros, no me pude controlar y me compré el Camaro, el Mercedez no es gran cosa, fue mi primer auto, hasta es de segunda, pero cuando tuve dinero le conseguí su miniatura, y luego poco a poco fui comprando, no tenía en que gastar dinero y me sentía como un niño en una juguetería.

-Así que es una empresa de renombre lo que tienes en Europa- dije decididamente.

-Pues si, al inicio no nos iba bien, tenía 5 socios, todos pusimos dinero y lo estábamos perdiendo, así que varios desistieron, y solo quedamos 2, ambos empezamos a movernos entre grandes empresas, hasta que conseguimos un comprador para la nuestra, nos pagó mucho dinero, y luego con la ayuda del dueño, comenzamos a tener futuro, y muchos contratos y buenos escritos, así de simple, la empresa creció y se volvió la empresa editorial más importante de Europa, el dueño se volvió muy buen amigo nuestro y luego solo le volvimos a comprar la empresa y ahora somos los dueños, no me quejo- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mmm que bueno-

-Si, bueno comencemos- dijo sacando varias listas y portafolios, estuvimos cerca de media hora solo metiendo hojas y expedientes en portafolios.

-Sabes Katniss tu le gustas a mi hermano, y mucho- dijo sin siquiera verme, como si me estuviese queriendo evadir la afirmación.

-¿En serio?- dije intentando no verme impresionada.

-Harían una linda pareja, él es apuesto y tu eres muy hermosa, a parte se llevan bien, ¿te gustaría ser su novia?-

-Disculpe Profesor, pero creo que ese no es su tema, a demás para mí, él es solo un amigo- hice una pausa y pensé que tal vez él quería saber algo en especial - ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Mmm Gale me dijo que intentara saber que pensabas de esa opción-

Oh, sentí todo derrumbarse, solo me lo preguntaba porque Gale se lo pidió no por qué quería algo conmigo.

-No le digas que yo te conté, él me dijo que hiciera el intento de hacerte ver lo bueno que sería, pues ser su pareja…- respiró profundo –pero bueno yo no soy tan bueno uniendo parejas, mucho menos en una situación así-

-¿Situación así? ¿a qué te refieres?- dije sin comprender.

Él no me contestó, solo se rió ocultando algo –no me hagas caso, eres libre de escoger a quien tu quieras-

-Mmm bueno gracias por esa opción- le contesté sarcástica – sin embargo para mi Gale es solo un amigo, lo quiero y lo aprecio pero solo como un amigo, es extraño estar hablando esto con el hermano mayor del chico al que le gusto-

-Oh no te preocupes, lo que hablemos y hagamos aquí se queda aquí, solo entre nosotros dos- dijo con una sonrisa matadora, sentía que algo escondían sus palabras, pero no sabía si era lo que yo pensaba o solo mi mente deliraba.

-¿Estás con alguien en este momento?- preguntó al fin, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y viéndome directamente a los ojos, me sentía casi desnuda bajo su mirada celeste.

-No, pero me interesa alguien- dije mordiéndome el labio, pero bajé la mirada -¿tú estás con alguien?-

-No, pero me interesa alguien- dijo sonriéndome con picardía.

-Y llevas mucho conociéndola-

-Se puede decir que me han hablado mucho de ella, tanto que me enamoré de la forma en que me la describían, ahora llevo poco conociéndola, pero me siento demasiado atraído por ella- su voz casi salía en un susurro, se había acercado tanto a mí desde el otro lado del escritorio que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro -¿tú llevas mucho conociendo a quien te interesa?-

-No-dije casi jadeando al sentirlo ten cerca de mí –llevo menos de un día, pero me hace sentir atrapada-

-¿Atrapada? ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué es demasiado perfecto para que esté conmigo- dije casi sin aire al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

Peeta cogió mi barbilla entre sus manos y me acercó a su boca, sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos, pidiendo una respuesta que no tardó en llegar, mi boca se unía a sus deliciosos labios, nuestras lenguas se rozaban saboreando una pasión casi prohibida, me tenía perdida en su besos, sus manos se ceñían a mi rostro, mis manos habían acabado agarrándole el perfecto cabello rubio, atrayéndolo más a mí, pero de pronto él me soltó y yo me quedé de nuevo sola.

-Lo siento Katniss, creo que… me dejé llevar… lo siento… en serio…- dijo alejándose de mí y volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?¿por qué no seguiste? ¿por qué no te dejaste llevar?- dije con el deseo frustrado en mi voz, mi excitación había sido cortada y sabia porqué había sido, de pronto le dije con suficiente furia en mis palabras –es por Gale,¿cierto?-

-Katniss tienes que entender, él es… Yo no puedo hacer esto, él… él bueno es mi hermano, jamás podría lastimarle, yo no quería… cuando te vi hoy en el aula desee que… que tu no fueras la chica de la que me había hablado él… pero eras tú… eras más hermosa de lo que yo pensaba… tu no entiendes…. Él me había pedido que hiciera esto desde que le dije que daría clases aquí… él te quiere y mucho… yo no… no puedo venir y… y enamorarme de la misma chica que él… tu no…- se quedó callado.

-¿Qué? Entre ambos planearon que yo fuera tu monitora, para que me lavaras el cerebro y quisiera estar con mi amigo, ambos están locos, como pudieron, ¿cómo pudo Gale hacerme esto? De ti no me importa a penas y te conozco, pero Gale, me las va a pagar, esto no se quedará así, ni que yo fuera un títere, él sabe lo que detesto que me tomen como un jueguito-

-NO no no, no eres un jueguito, créeme, la intención no era decirte todo lo que te acabo de decir, era solo hacerte ver las cosas buenas que él es, solo hablarte como un amigo, pero en definitiva fallé, desde que te vi en la mañana olvidé lo que me había dicho Gale, durante la clase pensé que sería mejor no seguir con el plan, y tener que hablarte, a penas y tratarte como una alumna, pensé que lo mejor era no tener nada que ver con su relación, pero él me hacía caras y me mandaba mensajes al celular recordándome el maldito plan, en mi interior deseaba tenerte aquí conmigo, y por otra parte quería que dijeses que no… pero no yo te gusté a ti, tanto cómo tú a mi y…-

-¿Cómo sabes que me gustas?- le interrumpí.

-Katniss soy mayor que tu siete u ocho años, ¿crees que no se, cuando una chica gusta de mí?, tus ojos no mienten, y tu cuerpo te delata, hasta tus sueños te delatan, ¿o piensas que no me di cuenta que cuando te despertaste en el aula me miraste con las pupilas tan dilatadas que era excitante solo de verte?- oh que vergüenza y yo que pensé que no se había enterado - Katniss yo conozco y tu me atraes tanto que me da miedo el pensar en el daño que le puedo hacer a Gale si se entera, yo no soy así, pero tampoco deseo cerrar las puertas contigo, ahora que ya he frustrado los planes de mi hermano, y sabes lo que él quería, se que tampoco querrás nada con él, créeme que no quería que llegaras a eso, pero también soy egoísta y no deseo que estés con él…-

-Gale no tiene que enterarse- dije volviendo a interrumpirle.

Peeta me miró asombrado con esos profundos ojos celestes, y se rió- Katniss yo no creo poder resistirme a un simple romance de secundaria y mucho menos si es a escondidas…-

-A que te refieres con ¿romance de secundaria?-

-Señorita Everdeen es la tercera o cuarta vez que me interrumpe, la próxima levante la mano y con gusto le doy la palabra- dijo riéndose.

-Lo sé, lo siento pero cuesta un poco verte como mi profesor, inclusive cuesta verte como alguien mayor a mí, aún no me contestas, ¿a qué te refieres con romance de secundaria?-

-A ver, Katniss yo no soy de besitos y abrazos, no me conformo con un manoseo, o un simple rose, yo no…-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo soy así? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo me conformo con un simple manoseo o un simple rose? ¿Eh? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo si soy de besitos y abrazos?, creo que estás sacando conclusiones de un libro que aún no has abierto- le dije con picardía poniéndome de pie y apoyándome en su escritorio.

-Mmm buen argumento señorita interrupciones, ¿y entonces que me propones? ¿cómo hago para leer ese libro?- dijo levantándose y también apoyándose en su escritorio, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos 5 centímetros –por qué me imagino que si ese libro es tan impresionante como usted lo hace parecer, debe de estar maquinando un plan, para tenerme a su entera disposición sin hacerme sentir un patán con mi hermano… usted sabe señorita… por leer el libro antes que él- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa demasiado seductora y sexi.

-Por supuesto que te tengo una propuesta, primero Gale no se enterará, tú le dirás que somos muy buenos amigos, y que yo te he contado que por el momento no quiero salir con nadie, que quiero darme tiempo para mí; segundo te reto a resistir un "romance de secundaria" a mi modo, recuerda que yo tampoco me conformo con besos, abrazos, simples manoseos y roses, si no me equivoco cuando dejaste de besarme fui yo la que te regañó por parar- le dije con la misma sonrisa seductora que él tenía.

Peeta no dejó de sonreír, arqueó una ceja mirándome con deseo –así que eres una chica de secundaria que sabe lo que quiere, ¿tú no eres virgen cierto?-

-Bueno tú tampoco eres Jesucristo ¿o me equivoco?- ambos nos reímos.

-Mmm ¿y cómo haríamos para vernos?-

-Todos los días tendríamos una hora o más aquí, estás en tu derecho de tener una ayudante, tienes auto y podemos ir a lugares donde no nos vean los que nos conocen, después de eso los demás lugares saldrán a como pase el tiempo, entonces ¿aceptas mi propuesta?- dije acercándome a su rostro y dándole un fuerte y apasionado beso, este hombre era mío y tenía que ser mío siempre.

Peeta me contestó el beso con el mismo frenetismo, lleno de pasión y deseo, me soltó y rodeó el escritorio, primero se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con llave, luego me miró y se me acercó decidido, me plantó un gran beso en la boca, agarrando mi cabello para acércame más a él, mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas, apretándolo contra mi vientre, donde podía sentir perfectamente lo duro que se iba poniendo su miembro, Peeta me besaba y comenzaba a tocar mis senos, los apretaba sobre la blusa y pellizcaba suavemente, oh mi sueño si se haría realidad después de todo.

Toc toc toc, alguien tocó la puerta. Peeta y yo nos quedamos inmóviles, jadeando y ambos viendo hacia la entrada de la oficina, por dicha a él se le había ocurrido cerrar con llave.

-Silencio- me dijo en un susurro, besándome tiernamente en los labios - nada de bulla-

-¿Hermano estás ahí?-

Ambos nos volvimos a ver y sin hacer ruido logramos gesticular "GALE".

-Creo que ya salieron, no me contesta al cel, tal vez están en el aula de literatura- dijo Gale.

-Kat tampoco contesta- escuché decir a Johana.

Se escucharon sus pasos al irse caminando rumbo al aula de literatura, de pronto recordé –íbamos a ir al cine, seguro vinieron por eso, ya es de noche, yo te tenía que preguntar si querías venir- le dije en un susurro.

-Si te sientas a mi lado, claro que sí- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios - arréglate la falda debemos de salir sin que nos vean- me dijo mientras él se acomodaba su ropa.

Volví a ver mi falda, ¿y en qué momento me había quedado sin bragas y con el ruedo de la falda enrollado en la cintura? Mmm este hombre es rápido más vale yo vaya con cuidado.

-¿No sabía que eras tan veloz? ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?- le dije mientras acomodaba mi enagua.

-¿Tu ropa, no sé?, dame y te ayudo- Peeta comenzó a buscar entre las cortinas, por las sillas, hasta que la encontró tirada debajo de su escritorio –listo, aquí tienes preciosa- dijo dándome las bragas – ¿estamos listos? A por cierto claro que acepto tu propuesta-

-Excelente- me acerqué y le dí un beso en la mejilla, igual que él que él me había dado después de su clase –saldré yo primero profesor, iré al baño que está detrás de las oficinas, y luego saldrás tú-

Peeta asintió y me abrió la puerta, no había nadie en todo el pasillo, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche, corrí hasta los baños y también estaban solos, saqué mi maquillaje y comencé a retocarme.

Cuando salí Peeta me esperaba recostado junto a la puerta, tan tranquilo como siempre –ahí vienen- me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Gale indignado.

-En la oficina- dijo Peeta tranquilamente.

-Pasé a tu oficina y no había nadie-

-Seguro pasaste cuando andaba en el auto, tenía que traer algunas cosas ¿por qué te exasperas? ¿qué pensaste?-

-¿Y dónde estaba Katniss?- preguntó Gale haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Peeta.

-Desde que él salió me vine al baño a arreglarme, ¿qué te pasa, por qué estas tan estresado?- lo reprimí.

-Por nada Katniss, por nada- Gale me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia él haciéndonos caminar juntos, pero pude ver claramente como la tranquila mirada de Peeta se turbaba.


	4. ¿Vemos una Película?

Saluditos para mis fieles seguidoras, Juliper22, Peetkat, Cookiesamm, AnnieOdari19, Sondaly, XkanakoX, Liz0609.

Saludos también para los que han leído y no me he enterado los invito para me dejen sus mensajitos.

XOXO

* * *

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- Preguntó Johana –yo no quiero nada de romance, prefiero un tipo de parodia-

-Nosotros también- dijeron Finnick y Annie al unisonó.

-¿Nosotros?- les pregunté sarcástica -¿desde cuándo hablan de "nosotros"?- dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra, algo se traían estos dos y estaba segura de que era.

-Bueno Kat, es que… mmm bueno… yo le pedí a Annie que si quería intentar salir conmigo… como novios- dijo Finnick algo cohibido.

-¿Novios? Oh excelente- dije abrazando a ambos, hacían una pareja enserio bonita, me sentía muy contentos por ellos.

Estuvimos discutiendo los seis sobre qué película ver, hasta que por fin nos decidimos por ver una parodia, reírnos un rato nos haría bien, Peeta se acercó para comprar los boletos, pero la mujer de la taquilla no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Peeta?- preguntó -¿Peeta Mellark?- estaba algo emocionada –Oh por Dios eres tú- Peeta estaba desconcertado, se podía ver como intentaba saber quién era la mujer- ¿ ya no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Rue-

-¿Rue? Oh jamás te hubiese reconocido, vaya estas hermosa, ven para saludarte- dijo Peeta contento.

La chica cerró la taquilla sin preocupación de que hubiese más fila detrás de nosotros, y salió por una puerta oculta cerca de la pared.

Era una mujer muy bonita, tenía un tono de piel moreno casi perfecto, su cabello caía en suaves risos hasta casi tocar el comienzo de la cintura, era esbelta y con figuras muy bien formadas, su rostro era muy estilizado, con facciones suaves pero perfectas, y con ojos de color miel claro, honestamente era hermosa.

Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos, cuando esta tal Rue, se abalanzó sobre Peeta dándole un fuerte abrazo, y él le correspondió.

-Rue estás preciosa, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, como has cambiado- dijo Peeta.

-Si, bueno gracias, creo que maduré un poco más- dijo riendo -¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Mmm bueno estoy dando clases en el Capitolium, a por cierto, ven te presento- agarró a la mujer de la mano y la acercó a nosotros – él es Finnick, Annie, Johana, Katniss y mi hermano Gale, ella es una ex compañera de trabajo Rue-

-Mucho gusto chicos- dijo cortésmente –¿y vienes para quedarte?- le preguntó de nuevo a Peeta.

-Aún no lo sé, por el momento estoy suplantando a un profesor, ¿jamás pensé verte aún aquí?- dijo algo indignado.

-Mmm si bueno, me quedé porque me promovieron, en este momento estoy cubriendo a una chica que no vino, pero ahora a los que dejaste botados hace años nos promovieron a jefes de distintos departamentos, me imagino que por ahí y te encuentras con Thresh, está en proyecciones-

Peeta y Rue estuvieron hablando como 5 minutos, hasta que por fin se despidieron con besos en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, quedando para ver si un día de estos podían salir todos a tomarse algo, nosotros ya habíamos ido por pop corn y refrescos.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Peeta al darse cuenta que aún nosotros existíamos- es que hace tanto no vengo por aquí, que no me pude contener- dijo riendo.

-¿Peeta esa chica era la morena que siempre llevabas a la casa?- dijo Gale dudando.

-Si la misma-

-Nunca nos la presentaste, mamá y papá pensaban que era tu novia, pero no sabían si preguntarte o no-

-Mejor que no lo hicieron, no hubiese sabido que contestarles- dijo riendo con malicia.

-Cómo ha cambiado, obvio siempre fue muy bonita, pero ahora está mucho mejor- dijo Gale.

-Aja- contestó Peeta quitándole importancia.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del cine, buscando nuestra sala, hasta que un chico alto, moreno y con unos brazos demasiado musculosos, se paró frente a Peeta y le dijo con voz potente.

-Lo siento señor no se permite la entrada a niños bonitos- Peeta lo miró y ambos soltaron la risa, se saludaron y abrazaron como amigos de toda la vida –así que el pródigo niño bonito por fin regresó a casa-

-Pues eso parece, oye estas más grande de lo que recordaba- le contestó Peeta.

-Si ves crecí unos 10 cm más desde que te fuiste-

-Oh siempre te dije que pasaría-

-¿Qué vienen a ver?- dijo preguntando a nadie en especial.

-La parodia- contestó Johana de inmediato.

-Mmm esa es buena- le guiño un ojo a Johana, quien solo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Mmm si, este, Thresh te presento, chicos este es Thresh, también fuimos compañeros de trabajo, ellos son Finnick y su novia Annie, mi hermano Gale, Katniss y Johana-

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo viéndonos a todos, luego se detuvo en Johana y yo, aunque se agachó y tomó la mano de Johana y le plantó un beso en los nudillos –Es un placer señorita-

Johana no dijo nada, solo se le pusieron las mejillas muy rojas y le sonrió.

-¿Así que todos son amigos?- le preguntó Thresh a Peeta.

-Sí- aunque era una respuesta muy simple Peeta sonrió con picardía, como si lo hubiesen encontrado en una mentira.

-¿Aja?- dijo Thresh sarcásticamente, luego me miró y sonrió - recuerda niño bonito, "Los hombres no tienen amigas, solo objetivos"- tomó los boletos que tenía Peeta en la mano y los miró –esa sala es aquí a la vuelta, mano derecha; por cierto, Peet la puerta siempre queda abierta- terminó diciendo con malicia, nos sonrió y se fue, no antes de guiñarle un ojo a Johana.

-¿Los hombres no tienen amigas, solo objetivos?- dijo Finnick riendo –ese lema es bueno- Annie le dio un codazo en las costillas, señalando con la cabeza a donde estábamos nosotros.

-Si, es de cuando trabajamos aquí, él y yo no éramos de compañías femeninas como amigas- se quedó pensativo y luego siguió –pero no te negaré que ambos disfrutábamos bastante con compañías del sexo opuesto- Peeta me miró algo abochornado y dijo defendiéndose –Pero ahora todo a cambiado… aunque sea de mi parte… yo disfruto con compañía de amigas, en plan solo de amigas –dijo mirando a Gale.

-Yo que tú, mejor entro a la sala- le regañó Johana sonriendo.

-Tiene razón- le espetó Gale.

Peeta no dijo nada, solo sonrió pícaro y caminó junto a nosotros para entrar a la sala.

Nos sentamos en un orden no muy condescendiente para mí, en la orilla se sentaron Finnick y Annie, seguidos por Johana, luego yo, Gale y por último Peeta, este me miró cuando Gale me hizo sentarme junto a él dejándonos uno a cada lado, Annie me miró y me sonrió.

-Sabes Gale, creo que Katniss no puede ver bien de ahí- dijo Annie, aunque yo si podía ver perfectamente la pantalla- ¿por qué no cambias con ella?-

¿Annie, oh por Dios, qué sabía Annie?

-¿No ves bien de ahí Kat?- dijo Gale preocupado.

-Es que el señor del frente en bastante alto- dije tranquilamente –pero no hay problema yo me quedo aquí-

-Oh no no ven cambiemos, a mi no me estorba- Gale se levantó para cambiar conmigo, aprovechando el corto espacio para rosarme de manera no muy sutil las caderas –Lo siento- dijo en un susurro.

-No te pases Gale-

Ahora sí, estaba junto a Peeta, quien estaba sentado apoyado un brazo en el reposabrazos, sosteniendo su rostro. No me había dirigido la mirada, pero si tenía una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

-¿Así que has cambiado?- le susurré al oído.

-No en realidad-

-¿A no?-

-No… vamos Katniss tu no podrías ser mi amiga, desde hoy te has convertido en mi objetivo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a mí, me susurró al oído- dentro de un rato me acompañas por pop corn- me miró y guiño un ojo ¿Pop corn? Si yo ya tengo.

La película comenzó y todos quedamos en silencio y en una oscuridad total, sentí como la mano de Peeta me acariciaba el brazo, haciéndome erizar, dejó de tocarme y pude distinguir cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre sus piernas, cubriendo parte de las mías, se acomodó en el reposabrazos junto a mí, tenía los brazos ocultos bajo la chaqueta y comenzó a deslizar su mano por mis piernas, podía escuchar cómo se reían todos de la película, pero yo no tenía cabeza para encontrarle la gracia, solo podía pensar en el suave tacto de Peeta en mis muslos. Con dedos ágiles se deslizó bajo mi falda, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, haciéndome separar las piernas unos centímetros.

Sus dedos buscaban paso entre mis bragas, corriéndola hacia un lado, y separando mis labios íntimos, tocando de manera circular mi clítoris, provocándome escalofríos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre, poco a poco fue introduciendo un dedo en mi vagina acompañándolo con esos movimientos circulares que me estaban transportando, metió otro dedo más haciendo más movido ese vaivén dentro… fuera…, que me hacían estremecer y morderme el labio al intentar sofocar los gemidos de placer.

-Tócame- le escuché susurrar en mi oído.

Igual que él, metí mi mano bajo su chaqueta, hasta llegar a tocar su miembro, fuertemente erecto, gracias a los jueguitos que él mantenía bajo mi falda, intenté bajar el cierre de los pantalones, pero me detuvo.

-Aquí no, acompáñame- sacó la mano que me estaba dando tanto placer y con un movimiento muy cerca de mí, para que pudiese verle perfectamente se llevó los dedos cubiertos de mis fluidos directo a la boca y los chupó –mmm sabía que tenías que ser deliciosa – dijo al sacarlos, miró hacia Gale y lo llamó –Gale, Gale, iré a comprarme unas pop corn, ¿ellos querrán algo?-

Gale le preguntó en susurros a los demás y todos negaron, al parecer aún tenían comida.

-No, todos bien- dijo Gale.

-¿Tú?- le preguntó a Gale.

-No tampoco, gracias-

-¿Katniss tu quieres algo?- me preguntó con una gran sonrisa pícara, oh claro que quería algo.

-Si yo si, pero voy contigo, necesito pasar al baño-

-Vamos-

Salimos los dos, pasando frente a mis amigos, Peeta cubriendo su visible erección y yo deseando saber a dónde iríamos para desahogarnos; la sala de cine tenía un túnel por donde habíamos pasado al entrar, de lo que no me había percatado era que había una puerta entre la sombras que decía "Solo Personal Autorizado"; Peeta abrió la puerta que conducía hacia una escalera de caracol.

-Ven- me dijo, tomándome de la mano, subimos la escalera hasta llegar a la cabina desde donde se proyectaba la película que nuestros amigos estaban viendo, al lado del proyector habían un pequeño sofá.

Me acerqué a él besándolo mientras desabrochaba la camisa celeste que vestía, al llegar al último botón continué con su pantalón, hasta que este cayó a sus pies, dejándolo con un bóxer que apretaba de manera provocativa su miembro, comencé a acariciar su marcado abdomen, cuadrito por cuadrito, sus músculos, sus pectorales, este hombre era de ensueño, bajé mis manos hasta rosar el elástico de los bóxer y los bajé con suavidad, sintiendo como su erección apuntaba ahora hacia mi vientre, tenía un tamaño, lo suficientemente placentero para mi gusto, era largo y ancho, pero muy bien proporcionado. Empujé a Peeta hasta que cayera sentado en el sillón, se acomodó con las piernas algo abiertas, tocándose su miembro arriba y abajo, sólo su mirada era excitante.

Frente a él me quité la blusa y luego me bajé la enagua, quedando con mi ropa interior, ese día había escogido un conjunto muy sexi de color negro de encaje con pequeños lasitos rosa, me desabroché el sostén y luego me quité las bragas que estaban bastante húmedas por culpa de las maravillosas habilidades de mi querido profesor, las tomé con un dedo y se las tiré.

-Mira como me pusiste- le dije de manera pervertida, Peeta las tomó con la mano y las hizo un puñito, me sonrió con malicia y se las colocó alrededor de su pene.

-¿Ahora qué vas hacer?- dijo seduciéndome.

-Lo que me toca… enseñarte lo que es un delicioso romance de secundaria- dije arqueando una ceja y me senté sobre él poniendo mis piernas una a cada lado de su maravilloso cuerpo, poco a poco fui bajando en torno a su miembro hasta tenerlo todo dentro de mí, ambos soltamos un gemido al sentirnos tan compenetrados.

-Oh estás tan húmeda-

Nos movíamos de manera rítmica, él empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba haciéndome sentirlo más profundo, mientras yo movía mis caderas arriba y abajo, con pequeños círculos, frotando nuestras pelvis ocasionándonos a ambos esos cosquilleos, dignos de un excelente orgasmo.

Peeta me besaba los senos y pellizcaba mis pezones haciéndome gemir, yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí, sus manos en mis pechos dieron paso a sus labios, esos labios que me excitaban tanto, comenzó a besarme y darme pequeños mordiscos, chupaba mis pezones, exquisito, metía la aureola de mi pecho en su boca mientras acariciaba mi pezón con su lengua desde adentro, luego turnaba con el otro seno, oh que boca, que labios, su lengua, oh por Dios, que maravilloso. Sus manos pasaron a posarse sobre mis caderas empujándolas más hacia abajo mientras él hacía el movimiento contrario con la suyas, yo bajaba y él subía grrr, el contacto era maravilloso.

Tomé su cara con mis manos y lo comencé a besar a como podía, porque sentirlo tan dentro mío hacia que lo dejara de besar para dejar salir un gemido.

De pronto escuché una voz fuerte proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Niño bonito estás?-

-Sí- logró decir Peeta casi sin aire.

-Media hora-

Peeta siguió besándome mientras agarraba con fuerza mis nalgas y las apretaba contra sí -Tenemos media hora preciosa- me dijo apretándome contra sus labios.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos cada vez se hacía más fuerte, igual que nuestros gemidos, Peeta se aferraba a mi boca y yo a la de él, sus dedos seguían clavados en mis nalgas, apretándolas fuerte pero excitante.

Me levantó un poco, separándome de él unos diez centímetros, me recosté a sus hombros abrazándolo, él acomodó su cara sobro mi clavícula, apretando mis labios contra mi piel, esta posición me tenía casi inmóvil, ya que me abrasaba la cintura fuerte, podía sentir parte de su miembro en mi entrada, hasta que con ágiles movimientos de sus caderas hacia arriba, su pene golpeaba y entraba directo en mí con estocadas fuertes y duras, una… otra… y otras vez, me aferre a su espalda clavando mis dientes en su hombro.

-Oh Peeta si, si, si, sigue, sigue, oh… oh… me vengo-

-Yo también- dijo casi sin aliento.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo contraerse al momento de volver a sentir una estocada más dura que las anteriores, y una gran explosión en mi vientre me hizo tener un orgasmos inigualable.

-Eres deliciosa… insisto…- dijo Peeta después de haber logrado sacar su orgasmo al mismo momento que yo.

-Tú eres increíble-

Ambos nos volvimos a ver y nos reímos al ver nuestra cara, se acercó y me besó, un beso de gracias, un beso de satisfacción, un beso único, agarró mi cara en sus manos y me aferró más a él, yo lo abracé y nos quemamos así, hasta que Thresh volvió a interrumpir.

-10 minutos Peeta- le escuché decir.

-Ay por Dios, rápido vístete preciosa, ya casi termina la película-

Me levanté dejando de sentir ese maravilloso contacto que nos tuvo unidos no se por cuánto tiempo y me di cuenta que en este momento mis bragas estaba inservibles, totalmente bañadas en semen.

-Ops- dijo Peeta de manera no muy convincente, al darse cuenta él también del problema de mi ropa interior -Tendrás que irte sin nada-

-Lo hiciste a propósito- le dije señalándolo con el dedo –eres malvado- me acerqué y le di un beso.

Él solo se rió mostrándome esos perfectos dientes blancos, tomó las bragas, las puso sobre el sillón, para poderse vestir, y cuando ya estaba listo la cogió y las metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No me hagas esa cara, ahora te las doy- dijo al ver mi cara de incredibilidad -¿Bajamos ya?-

-Sí, ¿qué les vamos a decir?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero ya tenemos que bajar-

En la puerta nos esperaba Thresh y sonrió al verme –Sabía que tenía que ser ella, yo nunca fallé- dijo viendo a Peeta.

-No hay que decir nada a nadie, ya luego te diré por qué…- Peeta hizo una pausa- deberíamos salir un día de estos para ponernos al día-

-Oh me parece perfecto, eso sí, me llevas a la preciosa rubia- dijo Thresh –Johana ¿cierto?- dijo viéndome a mí.

-Sí-

Thresh sonrió emocionado –es hermosa ¿qué edad tiene? Se ve muy joven-

-17 igual que yo- dije tranquilamente.

Thresh abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Peeta con la boca abierta, este solo se rió y alzó los hombros.

-Me dijo Rue que estás trabajando en la secundaria… ¿Es tú alumna?-dijo totalmente incrédulo.

Peeta se mordió el labio y asintió quedadamente.

-Por Dios por qué no habían alumnas así cuando nosotros estuvimos- dijo riéndose –tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, niño bonito, aunque tendrás que contarme todos los detalles en algún momento-

-En algún momento-

Se escuchó el ruido de las personas que iban saliendo de la sala, de pronto los tres nos volvimos a ver cuando vimos que venían mis 4 amigos preguntándose por nuestro paradero, al vernos, todos preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-Saliendo del baño me torcí el tobillo y el profe se quedó para ayudarme- dije convencida de mi mentira, Thresh y Peeta me miraron asombrados con una leve sonrisa.

-Ay qué mal, ¿te duele mucho?- pregunto Annie, aunque no me pareció muy afectada por mi falta torsión de tobillo.

-¿Puedes caminar bien?- dijo Johana.

-Si tranquilas ya casi no me duele, Thresh me trajo una bolsa con hielo y ya no me duele tanto, Peeta dijo que me podía llevar a la casa, para no tener que caminar, espero que para mañana ya no duela.

-Debes de tener cuidado, es por usar esos zapatos tan altos- me regaño Gale.

-A ellas les gusta usar esas armas mortíferas para que nosotros babeemos cuando las vemos, así que no te quejes- dijo Finnick regañando a Gale.

-Gracias- dije refiriéndome a Finnick.

-No hay de qué, preciosa, hoy el flaco anda muy extraño- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Hermosa, puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Thresh por encima de todos refiriéndose a Johana.

-Claro- ambos se hicieron a un lado para poder hablar, Gale se puso a mi lado agarrándome del brazo.

-Ven te ayudo a caminar- dijo viendo a su hermano, por encima de mí.

-Perfecto- le contestó Peeta- iré por el auto para que se pueda montar en la entrada- dijo y se fue con paso decidido, algo enfadado.

-¿Cómo que te gusta estar cerca de él?-dijo Gale de mala manera.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy segura que a partir de ahora no verán una sala de cine de la misma forma, jaja. XOXO


	5. ¿Quieres un Emparedado?

Saluditos para todos los lectores, espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus mensajitos y por las alertas y favoritos, les agradezco mucho.

Saludos también para los que leen y no me he enterado, gracias gracias.

XOXO

* * *

-¿Tus padres no te regañan por llegar tarde?- me preguntó Peeta cuando paramos frente a mi casa.

-¿Qué? No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años, vivo con mi padre y él trabaja de noche en el hospital- dije tranquilamente, miré a Peeta y este me miraba con la boca abierta, algo entristecido y preocupado –Oh no no no te pongas triste, lo de mi madre fue hace mucho, ya no me hace falta como antes, igual casi nunca la veía, pasaba viajando, investigando, cuando le dio el cáncer regresó a casa y en cuestión de 2 meses, ya la estábamos sepultando, lo bueno fue que no sufrió mucho tiempo-

-¿De qué cáncer?-

-Oh cáncer digestivo, dice mi padre que es muy abrasivo y que por lo general se descubre cuando ya está muy avanzado, ese fue el caso de mi madre y por eso su agonía no duró mucho-

-¿Lo has aceptado muy bien?-

-Si, bueno mi padre es enfermero y siempre me hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, en su momento me sentí devastada, pero con los años lo superé-

-¿Enfermero? Eso me recuerda, ¿tú te cuidas?- dijo algo pensativo.

-Peeta ya te dije no soy una santa palomita, me imagino que soy igual que tú a mi edad- dije con picardía.

-¿Así? Si es así vamos a disfrutar mucho tu y yo- me contestó seductor y me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Eso espero con ansias-

Peeta rió de manera provocativa, haciéndome sentir ese cosquilleo mágico en el vientre.

-¿Tienes hambre?¿te gustaría pasar?- las palabras salieron casi atropelladas de mi boca.

-¿Si no tendrás problemas…?-

Negué con la cabeza, Peeta se bajó del auto para abrir mi puerta y tendiéndome la mano me dijo- señorita Everdeen será un placer aceptar su invitación- sus perfectos dientes blancos se asomaban por su seductora sonrisa, era muy apuesto.

Entremos a la casa que estaba totalmente oscura, encendí las luces y me llevé la desagradable impresión de ver que mi padre había salido tarde al trabajo y había dejado su ropa tirada por toda la sala, me imagino que mientras se cambiaba.

-Qué pena, disculpa, creo que a mi padre le agarró tarde para ir al trabajo- comencé a recoger la ropa lo más rápido que pude, para luego tocar el botón de los mensajes del teléfono, que por cierto tenía 5, ¿vaya desde cuando nos llamaban tanto?.

-_Hola, mmm Kat soy Prim, mañana tendremos entrenamiento de deportes, recuerda que se acercan las estatales y debemos de quedar en buen lugar, se que no ocupas entrenar, pero somos un equipo y entrenamos juntas, así que te esperamos a las 10, chau linda no vemos mañana- _fin del primer mensaje, oh que pereza yo en verdad no quería ponerme a entrenar ya, pero que queda.

_-Kat ¿cómo has estado? Soy Effie, quisiera saber si quieres ayudarme con el baile de inicio de curso, aunque sea dame ideas, por fa nos vemos- _¿ideas? Será solo eso, porque detesto ayudar a montar el baile.

-_Hola guapa soy Cato, tienes algo planeado para la noche, quisiera verte y pasar un rato juntos tú ya sabes… nos vemos hermosa- _Cato, siempre tan oportuno, fruncí el seño.

-_Kat cuando llegues a casa ponme un mensaje para saber que estas bien, creo que hoy no me he portado muy bien ni contigo ni con mi hermano, lamento si te hice sentir incómoda, no fue mi intención, es que… bueno tu… me importas mucho…, chao linda, llámame por favor- _Gale o Gale pobre, le pondré un mensaje, miré a Peeta y este se estaba mordiendo el labio algo culpable.

-_Hija recuerda avisarme cuando llegas, te quiero-_

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de mi padre –Hola pa, acabo de llegar-

_-Qué bueno amor, Kat voy a trabajar doble turno hoy así que salgo hasta las 2 de la tarde-_

-¿No es muy cansado?-

_-Uno se acostumbra preciosa, ¿vieron la parodia, como estuvo?-_

-Bien, entretenida- dije recordando el cuarto de proyección.

_-Yo quiero verla mañana, puede que vaya después del trabajo-_

-Te quedarás dormido viéndola-

_-No creo-_

-Bueno, entonces me llamas cuando llegues a casa y me cuentas el final-

_-¿Por qué no pudiste ver el final?-_

-Me torcí el tobillo cuando iba al baño y me lo perdí, por cierto pa, invité a un amigo a comer-

_-¿En la casa?-_

-Sí, aquí está-

_-Mmm Kat siempre te tomas las pastillas anticonceptivas ¿verdad?-_

-Si papi todos los días, aparte tu siempre me recuerdas-

_-Eso es bueno, se que tienes una vida social algo madura, por favor cariño cuídate- _hizo una pausa-_ ¿es apuesto hija?-_

-Si bastante-

_-Mmm bueno Kat, recuerda que los condones están…-_

-En el cajón de la mesa de noche- dije cansadamente –aunque a simple vista podría jurar que está sano- miré a Peeta y me mordí el labio.

_-Bueno está bien hija, ya no te interrumpo, confió en ti, te amo, que descanses cuídate te quiero mucho, un abrazo -_

-Yo también papá- colgué, miré a Peeta que me veía con ojos de deseo, oh que excitante que es.

Cogí el celular y tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas, todas de Gale, de después del cine. Que cansado, le escribí un mensaje:

_** Estoy bien, voy a comerme algo, nos vemos mañana.**_

Se lo envié –Tu hermano en verdad está insoportable hoy-

-Jajaja él siempre es así-

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, estaban muy cálidos y suaves, tomé su mano y lo llevé hasta la cocina, él se sentó en uno de los banquillos del desayunador, abrí la nevera para ver que comíamos, tomé unos jamones, tomates y lechugas, queso y salsas, saqué el pan del horno y comencé a preparar unos emparedados.

-Tu padre te protege mucho, estoy seguro de saber de que hablaron- dijo con una sonrisita seductora –por cierto si estoy sano, muy muy sano-

-Jaja cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta y eso me alegra, creo que me dejé llevar contigo- le entregué el emparedado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo mientras comía.

-Porque eres de esos hombres que uno no debe dejar pasar, eres increíblemente apetecible-

-Oh gracias- se me acercó y me dio un beso en la boca, mientras yo comía –te quedó delicioso el emparedado ¿o es que tengo mucha hambre?- se rió sarcástico.

-Muy gracioso- dije levantando una ceja – en tu oficina dijiste que te habían hablado de mí, ¿qué te han contado?-

-Siempre me escribía correo con Gale, y él siempre me contaba cosas de ti, pero nunca te describió físicamente, solo hablaba de tu forma de ser y que le gustabas mucho, te describía con tanto ahincó que creo que me enamoré de la Katniss de los correos-

-Oh ¿y de la Katniss de carne y hueso?-

-Bueno me enamoré de la Katniss de los correos y me quedé embobado al ver a la Katniss de carne y hueso y me trastorna la Katniss del cine, básicamente todas las Katniss me seducen al punto de sentirme enamorado de todas- dice sonriendo con ternura.

-Gracias, ¿sabías que nosotros no teníamos ni idea que Gale tuviese un hermano?-

-Bueno no somos hermanos biológicos-

-Si lo sabemos, igual nunca nos dijo nada-

-Habrá tenido sus razones-

-Me imagino, aunque me hubiese fascinado conocer más de ti, antes de llevarme la sorpresa de tenerte como profesor- me acerqué a él y le limpié con el dedo un pequeño rastro de salsa que tenía en la comisura de la boca y con sensualidad me llevé el dedo a la boca –Mmm delicioso-

-No hagas eso, si no no podré terminar de comerme el emparedado-

-¿Qué no haga qué?- me unté el dedo con otro poco de salsa y lo chupé, él abrió mucho los ojos y suspiró.

-Eso, me estás matando-

-¿Por qué? Si solo estoy chupando esta deliciosa salsa- dije seductora -¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?- le susurré.

Peeta se levantó, cogió lo que quedaba de nuestros emparedados y los puso en un solo plato y me tomó de la mano –Listo vamos- lo atraje hacia mí y le di un tierno beso, salimos de la cocina y nos fuimos por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto.

La casa no era muy grande, era apenas para mi padre y para mí, la sala se encontraba apenas entrando por la puerta principal, al lado izquierdo estaba la cocina y por detrás de la cocina estaba el pasadizo que llevaba a los dormitorios, uno a cada lado, el mío era el de la derecha, el más grande porque según mi padre una mujer ocupa mucho campo para sus cosas, y tenía mucha razón mi guardarropa había crecido mucho en los últimos años, al final del pasillo estaba el baño y al lado del baño una pequeña puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero.

-Tu habitación es grande- dijo Peeta al entrar –cuando yo vivía con mis padres mi cuarto era muy pequeño-

-¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?- pregunté por qué no tenía ni idea si estaba viviendo con Gale.

-Ah en el mismo cuarto pequeño, mi madre quiere que me quede con ellos mientras esté aquí, sólo que ya no es pequeño, la casa ha sido remodelada a petición mía y mi madre estaba muy contenta al ver todos los cambios, así que mi cuarto tiene 2 entradas, una por la casa y otra por el jardín-

-No se preocuparan por qué no llegas-

-No creo, los días anteriores he llegado muy tarde y no se dan cuenta, mi madre no dice nada porque… pues ya soy un hombre y si acostumbró a tenerme lejos durante muchos años, igual le pondré un mensaje, aparte de que Gale me tiene saturado el celular- sacó el celular del bolsillo y efectivamente este estaba vibrando en silencio con una leyenda que decía _"Gale llamando"._

-¿Qué le escribo a mi madre para que Gale se quede tranquilo?- dijo mirándome.

-Son tu familia, tú los conoces mejor que yo- me defendí.

-Oh bien, le pondré que me quedaré a tener sexo con Katniss Everdeen, que es probable que llegue muy tarde, ¿qué te parece eso?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ja ja no te atreverías- dije desafiante.

-Tienes razón, no me atrevería- dijo mordiéndose el labio preocupado.

-Si lo sé –toda este secreto solo por Gale, bueno habrá que aguantarse – escribe que te encontraste con un amigo y te quedarás con él durante un rato –

Peeta asintió y escribió rápido el mensaje, puso las mitades de nuestros emparedados en una mesita cerca de la cama y me miró de manera tierna.

-Sabes Katniss hace mucho no me sentía como un adolescente- se acercó y me dio un tierno beso que poco a poco fue tomando más pasión, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se rozaran y que la respiración se nos agitara, sentí sus manos apasionadas bajo mi falda, agarrando mis nalgas causando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Estas muy cómoda sin bragas- dijo soltando nuestro beso y mirándome -¿Por qué?-

-Mmm bueno no es la primera vez que ando sin ropa interior, me siento muy satisfecha de mi cuerpo y adoro andar así-

-¿Has andado así en la escuela?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, pero nadie se da cuenta a menos de que yo quiera-

-¿Llegarás a mi clase sin bragas?- preguntó excitado.

-Puede ser, eso será sorpresa-

Me sonrió y se acercó para continuar besándome, me apretó contra sí y pude sentir su erección apretada contra mi cuerpo, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa mientras él sacaba el botón de mi falda, haciendo que cayera a mis pies, le quité la camisa y la coloqué en el respaldar de la silla de mi escritorio, seguí con sus pantalones y luego su bóxer, él se agachó quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines, yo hice lo mismo con mis tacones dejándolos a una lado, por fin lo podía contemplar perfectamente desnudo, ese cuerpo, su piel perfecta, no me di cuenta pero lo estaba mirando de abajo arriba, y obviamente no podía ocultar mi excitación al verle su miembro erecto, sólo con la vista hacía que mi respiración se agitara, parpadeé acomodando mis ideas y lo miré a la cara, él se estaba riendo bajito de mí, sus ojos celestes me penetraban y se veían alegres, tenía una gran sonrisa que hizo que me ruborizara.

-Uff lo siento es que eres… sin palabras- dije casi sin aliento, él se acercó a mí y aún riendo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos acercándome para besarme.

Nos acostamos en la cama, él sobre mí continuaba besándome, mordió mi labio inferior y luego comenzó a bajar por mi barbilla, paró en mi cuello, dándome besos y pequeños mordiscos que me hacían gemir de placer.

Rodee mis piernas en su cintura y él comenzó a bajar hasta que sentir su miembro en mi entrada, me rozaba con la punta humedecía y comenzó a meter solo la punta del pene en un vaivén, dentro fuera, dentro fuera, mientras seguía besándome el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Segura que quieres continuar?- dijo en un susurro.

-Nunca he estado más segura… por favor … hazlo que me estas matando…- dije jadeante deseando sentir todo su miembro dentro mío.

-Eres hermosa Katniss- me besó de nuevo pero esta vez sentí su miembro hundirse en mi interior.

-Ah Peeta- sus movimientos, su cuerpo, todo él era un sueño.

Peeta entraba y salía de mí, con pasión, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, sus manos se aferraban a mí, acariciándome y acercándome más a su boca, se incorporó dejando mis labios abandonados, se erguió y subió mis piernas para apoyarlas en sus hombros.

-Oh por Dios- grité, sentía su pene tan dentro de mí que mi mente dejaba de trabajar y solo deseaba más y más placer –sí… sí…- era lo único capaz de decir.

Con cada estocada Peeta hacía un movimiento circular haciendo que su pelvis acariciara mis labios íntimos, los escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo y me hacían arquear la espalda haciendo el contacto con su piel más cercano aún.

Hizo una corta pausa, creo que más que todo para que yo tomaba aire, cuando ya estaba volviendo en sí, lo sentí penetrarme fuerte y duro –Oh- otra y otra vez, pausa y de nuevo una y otra vez duro, pausa y volvió a repetir el movimiento –Oh Peeta- dejó de hacer la pausa y apoyó sus manos a los costados de mis caderas, aún manteniéndose con mis tobillos en sus hombros, esta posición mantenía mi trasero levantado de la cama y su miembro en lo más profundo de mi, sus estocadas eran continuas y fuertes, sin pausa, sin tiempo para respirar, sin tiempo para dejar desvanecer el placer, sin tiempo para pensar, sin tiempo para nada más que para dejarme llevar por la excitación, el placer me llenaba a más no poder, sentí mi vientre contraerse y todos mis músculos se contrajeron en torno a su cuerpo, arqueé mi espalda al sentir el orgasmos explotar sin control.

-Eso es… vente para mí…- le escuché decir jadeando –Oh Katniss-

-Oh Peeta- gemí, me quedé tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como mis pulmones volvían a respirar con tranquilidad; con su ayuda bajé mis piernas de sus hombros, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, me sentía tan vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo tan reconfortada. Sentí como se hundía la cama a mi lado y su respiración en mi boca, me besó, oh esos besos tan tiernos.

-Abre los ojos preciosa- me susurró, abrí los ojos parpadeando varias veces, sus profundos luceros celestes me miraban tiernamente –tienes unos ojos miel hermosos- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Aja- dije incrédula - tus ojos si son hermosos-

-Pues a mi me gustan los tuyos- me besó de nuevo solo que ahora en cada ojo -¿Me dejarás dormir contigo? ¿o me echarás después de haber tenido tan buen sexo?-

¿Qué? Pensé que se iría en cuanto termináramos, ¿Será que si quiere algo enserio conmigo o sólo está cansado?

-¿Por qué te quieres quedar?- pregunté dubitativa.

-Porque me fascinaría pasar la noche contigo y despertar contigo- dijo tranquilamente.

-Yo no tengo problema en que te quedes, si es lo que enserio quieres-

-Gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa, se sentó en la cama y me miró de arriba abajo acostada –Oh por Dios es que si eres hermosa-

Tomó la cobija que estaba en el suelo, que él mismo había tirado y me cobijó – deberías de terminar de comer el emparedado, sólo te comiste las pop corn del cine-

-Ni eso, me interrumpieron para ir a ver el cuarto de proyección- dije sarcásticamente.

-Oh ¿te interrumpieron? Eso es cruel Katniss- me regañó con fingido dolor.

-Oh mi podre Profesor de Literatura- aún estábamos desnudos, me arrodillé en la cama y lo abrasé por el cuello, estrechándolo contra mi pecho contra su ancha espalda, él me acarició el brazo que le quedaba a la altura de la barbilla, bajo la cabeza y me besó el brazo.

-¿Se está burlando de mí, señorita Everdeen? Porque si es así no lo toleraré y tendrá que quedarse una hora más de castigo en mi oficina después de clases- me regañó mientras miraba mis manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

-Si ese es el castigo, acepto quedarme contigo, es decir perdón, acepto quedarme con usted Profesor Mellark-

-Ja ja, eres única preciosa, ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a clases, deja ya de perder el tiempo, toma- me dio lo que quedaba de mi emparedado- cómetelo y a dormir-

-Tú también debes de ir a clases-

-Lo sé, pero yo soy el profesor y tú la alumna- se rió con suficiencia dándome un beso en la frente.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ambos fuimos al baño yo para lavar mis dientes y él para enjaguarse la boca, me dio un beso y se fue a mi cuarto mientras yo me entretenía en el baño para desmaquillarme, saqué varias cosas de mi bolso pero no encontraba la crema, en eso saqué el diario que nos hacían escribir, lo miré pensativa y comencé a escribir sin fijarme mucho:

_Queridísimo diario:_

_Hoy ha sido el segundo mejor día de clases que he tenido desde que tengo memoria, el profesor nuevo del que todos hablaban resultó ser el hermano de Gale y para colmos es un completo adonis, fuerte, perfecto, con unos ojos celestes envidiables y una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera… cualquiera que por cierto soy yo, creo que se puede decir que ambos tuvimos un encuentro muy mal planeado gracias a Gale, encuentro que efectivamente ha dado paso a que ambos estemos totalmente de acuerdo en mantener un romance de secundaria (como le llama él) en secreto, ya que mi querido amigo y siempre amigo Gale gusta de mi, pero como decirle que yo gusto de su hermano, oh que vida._

_También tuvimos un delicioso, excitante y placentero encuentro en la sala de proyección del cine y otro en mi casa, este hombre me fascina y espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, aun que me lleva varios años, siento que debería de ser solo para mí._

_Con muchas cosas más que decir, pero poco tiempo porque quiero irme a acostar junto al profesor Mellark, me despido chau Katniss._

Ya había hecho esto antes, ya he escrito mis encuentros amorosos en mis otros diarios, y los mantengo todos con llaves, se que en algún momento cuando este vieja y muriéndome me encantaría leer todas las cosas que hice de joven, por eso casi siempre me despedía de mi misma en cada diario, aunque no lo niego a veces es muy aburrido escribir, si es que él día a estado flojo.


	6. Notitas

Hola saluditos a todos por sus mensajitos : **Peetkat, Juliper22, Cookiesamm, AnnieOdair19, Alexia.**

Gracias por sus favoritos y sus alertas: **Alissa-2012, Yuikikandavobifield, IlovePeetaMellark, Gabytahijar, JekaMellatk.**

Gracias a todas enserio, espero sus comentarios, hoy estoy subiendo dos capítulos, espero les guste.

Besitos XOXO

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto Peeta ya estaba acostado y con los ojos cerrados ¿estará dormido?, me acosté lo más silenciosa en mi cama e inmediatamente él me abrazó.

-Pensé que te habías dormido ya-

-No me podría dormir si no estuvieses junto a mi- me contestó apretándome a su cuerpo –¿Kat alguien más a dormido contigo aquí?-

-No, nadie, eres él primer hombre que compartirá mi cama-

-¿Ni Cato?-

-¿Cato?, no para nada, Cato pertenece a una familia muy religiosa, sus padres son muy estrictos en todo lo referente al sexo, así que jamás en la vida dejarían que él durmiera en otra cama que no sea la de su casa-

-¿Pero si tuviste relaciones con él?- me pregunto algo desconcertado.

-Si por supuesto, ni él ni yo éramos vírgenes, sin embargo sus padres aún piensan que él es totalmente casto- no pude ocultar mi risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Sabes yo quise mucho a Cato es un chico muy bueno, demasiado bueno, es súper atento y romántico, el único gran problema que tiene son sus padres-

-¿Si lo querías tanto por qué terminaron?-

-Sus padres me prohibieron verlo-

Peeta me miraba con cara de duda mientras yo me reía al recordar el momento en que me prohibieron verlo.

-Explícate Katniss por favor, ¿cómo te van a negar ver a una persona?-

-Bueno, verás ese día estábamos cumpliendo un año de ser novios, él había preparado una linda cena romántica en su casa, en la terraza, todo había estado perfecto, hasta que terminamos y nos fuimos a su cuarto, sus padres venían llegando y nos saludaron alegremente, pero cuando yo iba a subir las escaleras, tropecé y mi bolso cayó, esparciendo todo lo que tenía dentro, Cato me ayudó a levantarme, mientras que sus padres comenzaron a recoger mis cosas, hasta que vi que su mamá se levantaba con una rueda de pastillas, mis pastillas anticonceptivas, aún le quedaban unas 5, así que era evidente que me había tomado las demás-

Hice una pausa para acordarme de la cara de la madre de Cato – su rostro quedó desencajado, sus ojos pasaron de mi rueda de pastillas a la mirada atónita de sus esposo, para luego posarse en Cato y por último en mí, yo sólo pude pensar "ups"-

-¿Qué pasó entonces?- preguntó Peeta con gracia recostado en su codo para mirarme a los ojos, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Bueno me dijeron de todo, la señora comenzó a susurrar partes de la Biblia, diciendo que yo era un demonio, una "mensajera del diablo" esa frase nunca lo olvidaré, dijeron que estaba corrompiendo la mente de su indefenso niño, y por ello iría directo al infierno-

-¿Cato no intentó defenderte?-

-Si claro, pero no lo dejé, le susurré que no dijera nada, que no tenía que meterse en problemas, sus padres son muy estrictos con él, querían hasta cambiarlo de secundaria, en el pequeño tiempo que estuvieron hablando los padres de Cato al mismo tiempo, ya habían planeado vender la casa y alejarse, irse a otra ciudad, porque yo era la perdición y su pobre e inocente bebé no podía estar cerca de semejante atrocidad-

-¿Si no dejaste que Cato te defendiera, quién te defendió?-

-Pues yo, en ese momento y luego mi padre-

-¿Tu padre se metió en el problema?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo metieron en el problema querrás decir, primero yo les dije a ellos que lo que hiciera con mi vida no les tenía que importar, luego les dije que cómo podían decirse buenas personas si con algo tan simple como una rueda de anticonceptivos ya me habían hasta mandado al infierno, después de casi 20 minutos de estarnos gritando sonó el timbre de la puerta y Cato fue a abrir, mi padre entró con cara de susto y lo primero que dijo fue: Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, Marvel me puso mensaje que era urgente que viniera, ¿Qué pasó?, pobre de mi padre estaba tan preocupado con el mensaje del padre de Cato, aún andaba con su uniforme blanco, venía del hospital-

Imitando la voz de la mamá de Cato seguí mi relato –Crees que no es urgente, tu hija es una zorra que esta pervirtiendo a mi niño, mira lo que se le cayó del bolso, es una sodomita, mi pobre Catico pervirtiéndose con esta malsana-

Volví a mi voz normal- y me miró como si yo fuese la cosa más horrorosa del planeta-

-¿Qué hizo tu padre?-

-Oh papá me miró alzando una ceja algo incrédulo, podía leer perfectamente en su rostro la expresión "pero que mier… con esta mujer", creo que mi padre al ser enfermero toma las cosas con más madurez que los demás, cuando habla conmigo de estos temas es como si hablase con un amigo, si pregunto lo que sea él contesta como si yo fuera su paciente, dándome confianza, para decirle cualquier cosa, básicamente él conoce todos mis secretos-

-¿Le contarás de mí?- la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

-¿Tienes problema con que le cuente?- dije tocándole la mejilla en forma de comprensión.

-Si bueno… este… tú eres menor de edad y yo ya soy varios añitos mayor que tú…-

-No quieres ir a prisión- terminé su frase y solté la risa, no podía creer que este majestuoso hombre tuviese miedo ahora que estábamos hablando y no cuando estábamos en el acto –amor, no iras a prisión- dije como si le estuviese hablando a un niño y él me respondió con una gran sonrisa burlona - mi padre jamás haría algo para lastimarme, a menos claro que me hagas algo malo, ahí si saca su lado vengativo, que por cierto no es muy bueno-

-Mmm no me asustes- dijo riéndose –además yo jamás te haría daño- se inclinó para darme un beso –No me dijiste ¿qué hizo tu padre?-

-Cierto, mmm él se disculpó amablemente con ellos y les pidió un minuto conmigo a solas, nos fuimos a la cocina y le conté lo que había pasado, y le pedí que por favor defendiera a Cato, diciendo que era lo más puro y bla bla bla-

-Básicamente echarte la culpa de todo-

-Sí, es que de sólo pensar en que empezarían a llevar a Cato a esas reuniones que tanto iban sus padres y que él tanto odiaba me daba mucha lástima, para que le sacaran el demonio que llevaba dentro gracias a mí, no me era algo muy agradable de pensar; mi padre también conocía muy bien a los padres de Cato y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, así que salimos de la cocina y mi padre se disculpó por la descarriada hija que tenía y que lamentaba mucho esta situación que era obvio que me mantendría castigada, pero que sabía perfectamente que Cato siempre había intentado alejarme del mal camino, y que lo estaba logrando, que deberían de darme una segunda oportunidad para ver si su maravilloso hijo lograba sacarme a la luz-

-¿Y te dieron una segunda oportunidad?-

-No tontito, sino tú no estarías aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque a pesar de no haber dudado en hacerlo contigo soy fiel cuando tengo pareja, así que si me hubiesen dado una segunda oportunidad Cato y yo estaríamos felices aún siendo novios-

-Entonces si lo querías bastante, ¿ya acabó eso?-

-Sí, me acostumbre a no tenerlo cerca de mí, a no tocarlo ni nada, hasta que llegó un punto donde sólo le veía como un amor que pasó-

-¿Pero él te busca? Escuché su mensaje, no puedes negarlo- me espetó.

-No lo negaré, él me busca pero yo nunca contesto, eso fue hace ya casi 4 meses y enserio no quiero volver a ser su novia-

-Mmm bien eso me gusta, ¿serás sólo mía entonces? No me gusta compartir-

-Mientras dure nuestro "romance de secundaría" seré solo tuya ¿igual que tú, no?-

-Por supuesto que sí- se acercó de nuevo para darme un tierno beso.

Cuando por fin nos quedamos callados, ambos nos rendimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Peeta**

Desperté al primer pitido de la alarma de mi celular, eran la 6 de la mañana, tenía que irme a la casa para alistarme, tenía que dar lecciones a un grupo que aún no había conocido y no quería dar mala fama de llegar tarde, no me gustaba que mis alumnos lo hicieran, no tenía porque hacerlo yo.

Me levanté para estirarme, al mismo tiempo que veía como Katniss se acomodaba dormida al no sentirme.

Era una joven en verdad bonita, ¿Por qué tenía que haberla conocido en estas circunstancias?, me sentía la peor persona del planeta por estar dañando en secreto a mi hermano, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía incapaz de dejarla irse tras otro hombre, ella tenía que ser siempre mía.

Me vestí en silencio, para no tener que despertarla, según su alarma le quedaban una hora y 30 minutos para levantarse, supongo que hoy entraba más tarde, tomé una hoja de su cuaderno y le escribí una nota:

_**Buenos días preciosa, me desperté mucho antes que tú, tengo clases, si no me equivoco tienes entrenamiento a las 10, a esa hora estoy libre, estaré en la gradería viéndote, espero verte a solas hoy en algún momento, antes de nuestra hora de la tarde, para darte el beso de los buenos días como se debe. Me encantó dormir a tu lado, eres la descarriada más linda que he conocido.**_

_**P.M**_

Puse mi nota en la almohada donde había sido mi lugar y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella sólo se acomodó un poco más y siguió dormida.

Al salir de la casa desee no haberlo hecho, corría un viento frío que me hizo helar hasta los huesos, me sentí muy tentado de volver adentro al lado caliente junto a Katniss, pero no podía, tenía cosas que hacer.

Al llegar a mi casa, fui directo a bañarme, ya me quedaban como veinte minutos para llegar a mi clase, Gale tampoco se había levantado, sólo mi madre, que me estaba haciendo el desayuno, que me comí con demasiada prisa al salir del baño.

-Vaya hijo se te ve contento, ¿pasaste buena noche?-

-Muy buena mamá gracias- dije mientras me terminaba de vestir y comer frente a ella –de las mejores que he tenido- ¿esa frase salió de mi? ¿Enserio pensaba que había sido de las mejores noches que he tenido? Al parecer sí y me sentía feliz por ello.

-Bueno cariño, espero entonces verte siempre tan contento, vete ya que apenas y tienes tiempo para llegar, maneja con cuidado por favor, escríbeme cuando llegues- dijo mi madre con dulzura.

-Claro mami- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, agarré mis cosas y me fui directo al instituto.

La mañana había trascurrido lenta, aunque nunca me podía quejar de mis propias clases, sin embargo algo me estaba haciendo falta. Al terminar la clase me fui a mi oficina para recoger la bolsa de desayuno que mi madre me había alistado, siempre me había gustado desayunar dos veces, y ella siempre lo recordaba, me hacía sentir un niño de nuevo.

Toc toc toc, tocaron a mi puerta y me fijé en la hora, -ah no puede ser que me interrumpan en este momento- me quedaban 15 minutos para ir al estadio para ver a Katniss en su práctica y había contado el tiempo de manera increíble.

Abrí la puerta y mi hermano me saludó con una abrazo –No sabía que entrabas tarde- le dije al verlo.

-Buenos días, si más o menos, a las 10:30- aclaró

-Buenos días, ¿entonces por qué estás 45 minutos antes?-

-Oh por esto- dijo y miró algo atrás de mí.

Varias chicas, creo que unas 7, venían desfilando por el pasillo, vestidas todas con uniforme deportivo, sin embargo no era igual al de educación física, que era pantaloncillos rojos flojos y camiseta gris, oh no, este era un mini short muy ajustado que era más una prenda íntima para mujer, que un pantaloncillo, era de color negro, con líneas rosadas "eso me recordaba algo, a la ropa interior de Katniss el día de ayer, mmm que bien se veía", la blusa que llevaban era blanca con las iníciales del instituto al frente en rosa y negro, en la parte de atrás decía "representantes deportivos", oh por Dios entre ellas tenía que estar Katniss, sin embargo por más que me fijé no la logré ver.

Mientras las chicas venían caminando por el pasillo saludando a sus compañeros y estos le gritaban cosas para alentarlas como: vamos por ese trofeo, vayan con todo chicas… otros les gritaban cosas un poco más acordes a su vestimenta como: que buenas nalgas, estas para hacerte de todo y muchas cosas más, las chicas ya se encontraban un metro más allá de mi puerta cuando se escucharon gritos de júbilo viniendo del mismo camino anterior: vamos preciosa, corre que llegas tarde, se me hace la boca agua de solo verte… y otro poco de vulgaridades; y por fin la vi, y me quedé sin aire.

Katniss venía muy calmada, con una liga agarrada con sus dientes, mientras se recogía el cabello en una trenza, se veía exquisita con el sexi uniforme que marcaba sus caderas de manera muy provocativa y bordeaba la mitad de sus nalgas con sensualidad, el resto del equipo había parado para esperarla, ella sin embargo las saludó con la mano y se paró junto a nosotros.

-Hola- dijo jadeando colocándose la liga al final de la trenza–me quedé dormida y me agarró muy tarde, ¿cómo están?- se abanicó con las manos, porque se notaba que venía corriendo desde su casa.

-Profe me guardarías los bolsos, no me dio tiempo de meterlos en el casillero-

-Claro- le contesté y le quité los bolsos que traía -¿Por qué dos?-

-Bueno profe, no puedo pasar el resto del día vestida así- se señaló con las manos su excitante atuendo.

-Yo no le hayo problema- dijo Gaje.

-Sí, bueno tú, estás acostumbrado a vernos así, ¿a ver profe que haría si llego a su clase vestida así?- me preguntó y pude ver la malicia sensual en sus ojos, oh que no te haría Katniss.

-Creo que yo no tendría problemas, pero la institución si, al tener a todos los alumnos pendientes de ti-

-jajaja esa es buena, ¿vienen al entrenamiento?- dijo Katniss después de por fin respirar bien.

-Tengo clases a las 10:30- le contestó tristemente Gale.

-¿Mmm y usted profe, viene?-

-Claro, porqué no-

-Oh perfecto, bueno chicos los dejo, le espero en las graderías profesor- se puso en puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla –en mi bolso ahí algo para ti- me susurró al oído, sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta, se acercó a Gale y también le dio un beso, sólo que fue frío y seco. Katniss se unió al resto del grupo deportivo, pero casi a la salida, más o menos a unos 5 metros, se paró para beber agua sensualmente, mientras se agachaba de manera sumamente provocativa sobre el grifo, mostrándonos a todos como se le marcaban los bordes del mini pantaloncillo en las nalgas.

-Uff- se me escapó sin querer y Gale me miró –estos bolsos si pesan, con razón venía cansada- mentí disculpándome.

-Aja- dijo mi hermano no muy convencido -¿Dónde te quedaste anoche?-

-¿Anoche? Llamé a Thresh y nos fuimos a tomar algo-

-Pero llegaste hasta hoy en la mañana- me dijo algo dubitativo.

-Si me pasé de tragos y no quería manejar así- dije tranquilamente, toda la mañana ya había planeado mi mentira para que sonara lo más convincente, hasta le había puesto un mensaje a Thresh para que estuviese al tanto y como siempre igual que cuando éramos jóvenes él estuvo de acuerdo.

-A bueno, entonces hermano ¿iras a almorzar con nosotros?-

-Hoy no puedo Gale, van hacer una junta de profesores al almuerzo así que no puedo ir, igual son tus amigos, no tienes porque incluirme en tus planes- dije intentando alejarme un poco del grupo de amigos, sentía que no era correcto por el hecho que eran mis alumnos.

-Oh no, nada que ver, yo quiero incluirte, aún eres joven como para que te metas con todos los vejestorios de profesores, así que por favor no te sientas excluido, aparte le caes muy bien a todos… por cierto- hizo una pausa, sabía que me iba a preguntar, mi respuesta tenía que ser convincente –Peeta ¿pudiste hablar con Katniss de lo que te pedí?-

-No mucho Gale, apenas y la conozco, me llevo muy bien con ella, pero aún así es algo reservada con respecto a lo amoroso, lo que si supe es que la relación que tuvo con Cato fue muy importante para ella y que aún no se siente lista para nadie-

-Mmm sí, ella la pasó muy mal después de lo de Cato, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, incluso intenta ni hablarle a Cato-

-No crees ¿qué tal vez sería mejor que te fijaras en alguien más dispuesto a algo?- dije casi esperanzado.

-No, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo que sea mi novia, no me voy a dar por vencido, con o sin tu ayuda, la voy a conquistar- dijo muy molesto.

-Está bien, yo solo decía- me sentía más devastado, en definitiva yo no era buen hermano.

-Me voy Peeta, nos vemos en la clase- vi a Gale alejarse enojado por el pasillo.

Me metí en mi oficina y fui a acomodar los bolsos de Katniss en el escritorio, recordé que me dijo que había algo adentro, así que me puse a buscar, abrí el primer bolso, por cierto el más grande, lleno de ropa, abrí el segundo y había un pequeño sobre con las letras P.P.M y abajo entre paréntesis (Profesor Peeta Mellark), agarré el sobre y lo abrí.

_**Gracias por la nota, no me hubiese gustado despertarme sin saber nada de ti, al terminar la práctica necesito que me des mis bolsos, tal vez ahí puedas darme mi beso de los buenos días, te espero en las graderías.**_

_**A mí también me encantó dormir contigo, me encantaría que otra vez me acompañaras esta noche.**_

_**Que pases un lindo día, besitos.**_

Katniss en definitiva era una joven de secundaria, pero una joven muy madura para su edad y por alguna razón me llamaba tanto la atención, aunque no sabía si ¿era por todo lo que me había contado Gale de ella por tantos años, o si era por lo joven que era o por qué la chica en realidad me llamaba la atención?


	7. Los Juegos

Espero disfruten este capítulo, a mí en lo personal me fascinó.

* * *

**Peeta**

Fui a las graderías y era evidente que yo no era el único público que tenían las deportistas de la institución, me senté en la tercera grada para poder ver bien, pero me impresioné al ver que más o menos a 20 asientos de distancia míos estaba Cato.

-Profe- me saludó levantando la mano al verme.

-Cato- le contesté de igual manera.

Al final de las graderías pero en la parte de abajo increíblemente estaba mi hermano, no creo que no me haya visto, simplemente estaba enfadado conmigo.

La chicas estaban reunidas en el centro del estadio, la entrenadora les estaba hablando creo que explicándoles el como tenían que pasar por todos los obstáculos que les habían puesto, ¿acaso las harían correr una carrera de obstáculos?

-Cato- le llamé.

-¿Sí profesor?-

-¿Exactamente en qué tipo de deportes entrenan ellas?-

Cato se levantó y se sentó a mi lado –La escuela tiene sus diferentes grupos de deportes normales, como todas las demás instituciones, participamos en campeonatos, hasta quedar vencedores, pero hace 4 años se decidieron hacer campeonatos de deportes relevos de obstáculos , Katniss fue una de las primeras en apuntarse y obvio fue la primera escogida y nuestra primera campeona, fue increíble verla competir, desde entonces se mantienen los juegos, pero cada vez los hacen más difíciles, compiten un total de 12 escuelas, hasta el momento llevamos el primer lugar los 4 años consecutivos, así que deben de mantener esa posición y volver a traer el oro-

-¿Y compiten todas en una misma disciplina?-

-No, no pueden, es una representante por disciplina, aunque si puede participar en más de una, mientras no sean consecutivas, por eso la profe de física hace la carrera de obstáculos siempre a inicio de clases, para ver en que disciplina las podrá esta vez, aunque Katniss siempre gana en todas-

-Así que Katniss es buena- Era increíble ver como Cato la admiraba, solo me hablaba de ella y eso que yo le había preguntado por todo el equipo.

-¿Buena? Es la mejor, ya la va a ver, si hoy no está cansada le apuesto que gana en todo-

Ups ¿cansada? Yo pasé la noche con ella, nos dormimos tarde, la mantuve ocupada, espero no le haya afectado.

Las chicas se posicionaron cada una en las líneas de la pista de ciclismo, listas para empezar, Katniss se colocó en la que quedaba más cerca de las graderías y nos saludó a los tres, primero a mi hermano que estaba más cerca de ella.

-¡Vamos Katniss!- le gritó.

Luego nos saludó a Cato y a mí con una gran sonrisa, Cato se levantó aplaudiendo -**¡CORRE PRESIOSA ERES LA MEJOR, VAMOS KAT!-**

Yo no podía apoyarla era obvio, todas las chicas eran mis alumnas, no podía tener preferencias, así que sólo le sonreí, ella lo entendía y bajó la cabeza con risa maliciosa, sonó un pito un todas salieron corriendo los primeros cien metros.

Efectivamente Cato tenía razón, Katniss dejó a todas atrás y llegó primera al obstáculo, que era subir una pared de red de más o menos 5 metros de alto, ella empezó con gran habilidad a subir y en cuestión de segundos estaba al otro lado, corriendo entre los huecos de varios neumáticos, rápidamente llegó donde había un arco y flechas, ¿acaso sabía usar eso?

-Esa es la mejor parte, es buenísima- dijo Cato emocionado saltando en su asiento gritando urras a Katniss, que tranquilamente se quedó a esperar a que las demás chicas llegaran junto a ella.

Entonces se escuchó a la entrenadora gritarle -**¡NO ME HAGAS ESO KAT, NO OTRA VEZ VAMOS SIGUE SIGUE!** –la regañó, pero Katniss solo se limitó a verla diciéndole que no con la cabeza -**¡UY NIÑA TE DETESTO!**- Katniss le sonrió.

Las demás jóvenes se pusieron junto a ella, todas tocándole el hombro y Katniss asentía sonriendo.

Cada una tomó un arco y un carcag con flechas, el blanco estaba a 200 metros de ellas, era una pared de manera con varias globos pegados en 8 filas verticales, cada chica tenía 5 flechas.

-**LISTAS**- se escuchó gritar a Katniss con potencia, todas al mismo tiempo colocaron la flecha en el arco y atilintaron la línea, listas a la voz de mando –**YA**- gritó Katniss, el latigazo se oyó fuerte por todo el estadio al soltar todas juntas la flecha –**LISTAS…YA** –de nuevo todas volvieron a dar en el blanco, Katniss era la que las dirigía y todas lograban ser perfectas al dar en el blanco, tres veces más las volvió a dirigir hasta que acabaron con todos los globos, eran 5 flechas y 5 globos para cada una.

-**¡ME QUITARÁS EL TRABAJO KAT… AHORA CORRAR PEQUEÑAS MOCOSAS!**- les gritó la profesora.

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo juntas, pero rápidamente ella las dejaba atrás, llegando al siguiente obstáculo, un largo pasamanos el cual pasó sin problema alguno, siguiente obstáculo, varias cuerdas colgadas desde unos postes altos, Katniss se detuvo y comenzó aponerse rodilleras, codilleras, casco y un arnés, tomó la cuerda y la enroscó en la pierna y comenzó a subir, eran casi 5 metros en el aire, sentí un punzada de preocupación al ver que abajo no había nada que la protegiera si caía.

-No hay nada abajo por si se cae- dije preocupado a Cato.

-Es cierto, pero ella esta agarrada de un arnés, igual que se hace en los juegos-

-Pero si el arnés falla, se cae y nada la va a atrapar-

-Tienes razón, varias chicas se han lastimado, por eso a todas les han enseñado a mantenerse seguras por si solas sin pensar en protección-

-¿A ella le ha pasado algo?- le pregunté señalando a Katniss.

-SÍ, fue espantoso verla caer resbalada por una pendiente de madera, a como pudo se logró agarrar de otra de las cuerdas, a la velocidad que iba se quemó la mano al agarrarla, desde entonces siempre usa guantes-

-Deberían de cuidarlas más, son personas, aún son jóvenes- dije molesto.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo pero según Katniss el sentir la adrenalina correr por las venas al hacer algo tan peligroso es muy excitante-

-Excitante, así que le gusta enserio lo peligroso-

-Sí, siempre le ha gustado estar metida en cosas así, creo que se volvió adicta a esto cuando su madre murió y fue la única forma en la que su padre la pudo controlar, cuando su madre murió estábamos en la escuela y siempre se escapaba para ir a patinar por las calles, su padre la pasaba buscando a cada rato en los estacionamientos, en las autopistas y ella siempre andaba a toda velocidad con su par de patines, saltando escaleras y cruzando grandes autopistas, así que él la metió en carreras de patinaje y ella se controló, siempre ganaba, es excelente patinadora, yo iba a todas las carreras-

-¿Ustedes fueron novios, cierto? Me lo dijo mi hermano-

-Sí, fue una relación muy bonita, desde pequeño siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero me atreví a decírselo mucho tiempo después, y pues solo duró un año, por problemas y cosas que pasaron- Cato bajó la cabeza, las palabras se oían tristes saliendo de su boca.

-¿Aún te gusta?- le pregunté cómo amigo, no me respondió, ambos seguíamos viendo a Katniss pasar por varios obstáculos hasta que se sentó y se colocó los patines, su cara de alegría me hizo reír, así que lo que decía Cato era cierto, le gustaba patinar, ya sabía a dónde la llevaría algún día, si la lograba sacar sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta.

-Me fascina- dijo Cato finalmente - he intentado que volvamos, pero ella no quiere nada conmigo, pero pretendo volver a conquistarla, no me voy a dar por vencido-

Oh no otro contrincante, y le temía más a este que a mi hermano, ya que él sabía que le gustaba como pareja, mientras que mi hermano siempre fue su amigo.

Ante mis dos contrincantes tenía varias ventajas, mi edad, mi dinero y que yo le gustaba, podía llevarla a muchos lugares y que de verdad comenzara a sentir algo por mí, yo ya lo sentía por ella, gracias a todo lo que mi hermano me había contado, era como haberme enamorado de un personaje de libro y ahora que la conocía en carne y hueso no la dejaría ir, quería conquistarla; sin embargo también eran desventajas, era mayor para ella, ya no era un adolescente, mi dinero no la podía comprar, y yo le gustaba, tal vez sólo la apariencia, quería que le gustara yo, el yo que soy por dentro, no quería ser un pasatiempo para ella, como lo eran los juegos.

Los dos chicos eran apuestos, cualquier chica desearía estar con ellos, ¿por qué todos queríamos a la misma?

Katniss llegó de primera al final de la carrera, tal y como lo había dicho Cato, se le veía muy contenta, Gale fue hasta donde estaba y la intentó abrazar, Kat perecía que le dijo que no señalando que estaba sudada, y le dijo que se fuera señalándole el reloj, era obvio que mi hermano no había ido a clases y muy obediente Gale se fue.

Katniss subió hasta nosotros mientras se ponía una toalla en el cuello -¿Y qué opinan? –dijo contenta.

-Excelente, un tiempo brutal- le alabó Cato, levantándose y abrazándola, ella le recibió el abrazo sin problemas.

-Gracias Cato, como que tú también te escapaste, deberías de ir, nos vemos en un rato- Cato igual de obediente se fue, no sin antes darle un beso a Katniss en la mejilla, ella no dijo nada, pero no se voy muy contenta.

-Profe me acompaña a su oficina por mi bolso, quiero bañarme y quitarme esta ropa- dijo muy sensual.

-Por supuesto, vamos- me levanté y ella me siguió sin hacer ver nada extraño entre nosotros –¿Quieres?- le ofrecí de las papas tostadas que me estaba comiendo.

-Oh si, gracias estoy que me muero de hambre, no logré desayunar hoy- dijo y cogió la bolsa de papas con confianza.

-¿No lograste desayunar y pudiste hacer todo eso?- dije asombrado.

-Es la adrenalina profe, la mágica adrenalina- dijo riendo.

-¿La adrenalina he? De eso tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Me vas a regañar?- me susurró al oído.

-Jajaja algo así- llegamos a mi oficina, no había nadie en los pasillos, todos estaban en clases, entramos a la oficina ella detrás de mí, cerré la puerta e inmediatamente la arrinconé contra la pared y comencé a besarla, verla con la camisa pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor de su adrenalina me estaba volviendo loco, quería que fuera mía y que fuera mía ya.

**Katniss.**

Peeta me arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme frenético, la bolsa de papitas que me había dado cayó al suelo, puse mis manos en su cabeza acercándolo más a mí, sus labios me pedían agritos igual que los míos, quitó mi toalla del cuello y la tiró al piso.

-Eres hermosa, ¿por qué eres tan hermosa?- me susurró al oído.

-Te deseo ya-

-Aquí me tienes soy todo tuyo-

Sólo eso ocupaba, su aprobación, comencé a quitarle el botón de sus pantalones y a bajarle el cierre, dejando libre su fuerte erección lista para mí, Peeta levantó mi blusa y tocaba mis pechos mientras se comían mi boca con cada uno de sus apasionantes besos.

Sus manos dejaron mis senos y se posaron en el elástico de mis pantaloncillos, comenzando a bajarlos junto con mis bragas -¿Por qué son tan pequeños tus pantaloncillos?- me preguntó dejándome respirar de sus besos.

-Por comodidad- dije jadeando -¿No te gustan?-

-Me vuelven loco-

-Te los obsequio- dije sin pensar que lo fuera a tomar en serio.

-Gracias, siempre los atesoraré- se agachó para dejarlos en mis tobillos dejándome desnuda de la cintura para abajo, se levantó despacio besándome la entrepierna, luego sentí un tierno beso en mi pelvis y su dulce lengua rozando mis labios íntimos –AH –siguió subiendo besando mi ombligo, la unión de mis pechos, hasta llegar a mi boca y volver a atraparla en la suya, haciéndome gemir.

-Silencio preciosa- me susurró, agarró mis nalgas entre sus manos alzándome, haciéndome levantar y enrollar mis piernas en sus caderas quedando justamente su miembro en mi entrada, conmigo en brazos me acostó en su escritorio y comenzó a penetrarme con pasión, sin dejar de besarme, una y otra vez me penetraba mientras que sus manos acercaban mis caderas a su cuerpo lo más que podía, mi vientre se contraía con cada estocada, con cada beso, mi espalda se arqueó al sentir mi orgasmo aproximarse, lo abracé fuerte apretándo su cuerpo al mío y sin querer mordí su hombro por sobre su camisa –Oy sí, así… ah- dije contra su hombro al sentir mi orgasmo explotar.

-Oy preciosa- sentí su palpitar dentro de mí sabiendo que él también había alcanzado su clímax, fue un encuentro rápido, de los mejores que he tenido –eres tan deliciosa-

Ahora si me sentía agotada, no había comido nada en toda la mañana, más que las papitas que él me había dado, sentía que me iba a desmayar.

-No me siento bien, creo que ocupo comer algo- dije casi sin aliento.

-Se me había olvidado que no has comido, vístete, luego te bañas, vamos y te llevo a comer- siempre tan atento, me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la boca.

-No, estoy toda sudada-

-Sólo yo te veré, vamos vístete, te llevo a comer y luego a tu casa te bañas y te cambias, ¿bien?-

Asentí cansada, me ayudó a levantarme y me entregó mi bolso con la ropa, con pocas fuerzas comencé a vestirme, lo escuché marcar un número de teléfono.

-Aló, Directora Coin, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?... que bueno, me alegra… directora verá tengo a la señorita Katniss Everdeen en mi oficina… ella pasó en la mañana iba tarde a la práctica y pidió si le guardaba los bolsos aquí, así que vinimos por ellos, pero al parecer aún ni siquiera ha desayunado y se me desmayó por un breve lapso… si si ya está bien… si claro recuerdo que ella es mi monitora… si por supuesto… le llevaré a que desayune algo y luego la traigo de vuelta no me agrada que una alumna se descompense de esa forma, cuidaré de ella hasta que esté bien… por supuesto usted sabe que soy muy responsable… bien directora nos vemos después, fue un gusto escuchar su voz- colgó.

-¿Fue un gusto escuchar su voz?- dije sonriendo sarcástica.

-Tengo que ganármela Katniss, ¿dónde te gustaría desayunar? O mejor dicho ¿qué te gustaría desayunar?-

-Mmm me fascinarían unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado, tocino y un vaso de leche- dije muriéndome de hambre.

-Oh como que sí tienes hambre, vamos entonces-

Me tomó del brazo porque aún me sentía descompensada y salimos juntos al parqueo donde estaba su precioso auto, me abrió la puerta, pendiente de todos mis movimientos, puede que mi semblante no fuera muy bueno, él parecía preocupado.

Se montó a mi lado y el auto arrancó con un suave ronroneo, salimos y condujo lejos de la escuela, tomó mi mano y se la llevó a la boca para darme un beso en los nudillos, nadie nunca había hecho un gesto tan tierno por mi –Preciosa lo siento, fui un imprudente, no pensé lo que hacía, lo siento enserio yo no quería lastimarte-

-No te disculpes Peeta, por favor, no fue tu culpa y no me lastimaste, yo también te deseaba y te deseo, creo que de ahora en adelante no me vendré sin desayunar, no quiero que esto vuelva pasar-

Soltó un suave risa y me volvió a besar la mano -¿enserio no te hice dado?-

-Nada ni un poco, ¿acaso no te acabas de dar cuenta de que no me puedo hacer daño tan fácil?- dije refiriéndome al entrenamiento que acababa de tener y él me entendió a la perfección porque se rió con ganas.

-Con respecto a eso, tienes todo mi respeto, eres increíble, más impresionado no puedo estar, cuando dijeron entrenar supuse que era algo más…-

-¿Normal?¿simple?¿común?- le interrumpí.

-Si, si y si, jamás pensé que era eso, pero eres increíble-

Paramos frente a una cafetería muy lujosa, yo no andaba vestida para entrar ahí –Peeta no, ahí no puedo entrar mira mi ropa- dije con vergüenza.

-Si ya la vi, aún así te prefiero sin ropa, cuestión de perspectiva- se rió.

¿Por qué este hombre tenía que ser tan perfecto? esa pasión, ese deseo tan puro, esa forma de ser tan maduro, tan atento y seductor a la vez, todo él, esa manera de ser era la que me tenía pensando en él desde que lo conocí, muy pronto para sentir algo profundo por él, muy pronto para sentir amor por él, pero la atracción me mataba, él se apoderaba de mí, no podía dejarlo escapar, no quería ser la niña que pensaba él que yo era, quería ser todo lo que él deseara, estaba totalmente dispuesta a que se enamorara de mí, tendría que ver cómo conquistarlo y que sintiera lo que yo empezaba a sentir por él.


	8. De Rosa Pálido

**Nota importante: en mi país el curso lectivo empieza a inicios de Febrero y acaba a finales de Noviembre, así que me apego a esto en mi relato.**

* * *

-Buenas caballero, señorita ¿gustan tomar una mesa en mesa en la terraza o dentro del local?- nos preguntó amablemente la camarera cuando entramos en la cafetería.

-Creo que mejor adentro- dije viendo a Peeta, en la terraza nos podían ver todos los que pasaran por la calle y no quería que alguien arruinara nuestro momento.

-Bien pensado- contestó Peeta captando el mensaje.

-Excelente elección, por aquí por favor- la camarera nos llevó hasta unas mesas que estaban arrinconadas entre paredes, bastante apartadas -¿Desean ordenar ya, o les doy unos minutos?-

-¿Aun deseas lo mismo?- me preguntó Peeta.

-Sí por favor-

-Ok, entonces dame dos platos de huevos revueltos, pan tostado, tocino y dos vasos de leche-

-Sí señor- vi a la camarera alejarse y pude sentir como los ojos de Peeta se clavaban en mí.

-Eres muy linda Katniss- dijo finalmente –tengo suerte de que mi hermano se haya fijado en ti-

-Suerte, no lo creo, se te nota lo inconforme cuando están juntos-

-Sí bueno, no lo puedo evitar, desearía no haberte conocido de esta forma, es frustrante tenerte a escondidas, aunque de igual forma no creo que el resto de las personas verían bien que un profesor tenga de novia a una alumna- dijo riendo.

¿De novia?¿escuché bien?¿enserio escuché bien?

-Mmm y aún cuando no fueras mi profesor, siempre estará…-

-Gale- terminó él – lo sé, pero créeme Kat de alguna forma me las arreglaré para estar contigo-

La camarera nos interrumpió al poner los platos sobre la mesa -¿Quién…?-

-Yo pago- dijo Peeta sacando una tarjeta negra.

-Bien, ya se la traigo señor… mmm…Mellark- Peeta asintió educado.

-Gracias por invitarme- le dije tomando su mano.

-Es un placer preciosa, ahora come, no quiero verte mal otra vez- acomodó sus dedos entrelazándolos con los míos, dándoles un leve apretón.

Comencé a comer y a los pocos minutos ya había acabado –mmm estaba delicioso- le sonreí satisfecha.

-Qué bueno que te gustó- tomó mi mano y de nuevo hizo ese gesto que me estaba conquistando al besar mis nudillos -¿Quieres algo más, un postre, otra tostada, lo que tú quieras solo pídemelo-

-Estoy bien gracias, en serio, ¿tú no habías desayunado?-

-Yo si claro, este es mi tercer desayuno del día jajaja, creo que no voy a tener hambre para el almuerzo, básicamente llevo toda la mañana comiendo-

-¿Tercer desayuno?-

-Si, desde que estaba en la secundaria me acostumbré a desayunar en mi casa y luego en clases, así que eran dos desayunos, ahora no puedo quitarme la costumbre y pues este tercer desayuno ha sido por ti, es el mejor que he tenido hoy-

-¿Comes mucho?- le pregunté algo incrédula, su cuerpo era grande y formado - ¿cómo haces para mantenerte así?

-Si, creo que sí como mucho, pero siempre hago deportes, no como los tuyos claro está, no me creo capaz del levantar este cuerpo a 5 metros de altura agarrándome solo con una cuerda- se rió alegre – pero si hago deporte, salgo a correr en las noches, en Europa tengo un grupo de amigos todos de aquí, y siempre nos reunimos los fines de semana para jugar futbol americano, nada serio, sólo por diversión, y ¿qué más? Mmm… así, tengo una rutina diaria de abdominales y pesas-

-¿Hoy hiciste tu rutina?-

-No, hoy me di vacaciones, tuve la noche ocupada y por poco y no lograba llegar a clases-

-¿Ah sí, qué hiciste durante la noche?- le pregunté con inocencia, a pesar de yo saber perfectamente que había hecho.

-¿Oh qué hice?, bueno me quedé en la casa de una mujer, una hermosa en serio, y pues la mantuve ocupada durante un rato, luego nos quedamos dormidos- me contestó sensual.

-¿Cómo la mantuviste ocupada?-

Pasó su mano por mi cuello acercándome, como si me fuese a decir un secreto –Le hice el amor en su cama y me dejó dormir con ella- su susurro me causaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, al terminar la frase, me dio un suave mordisco en el cuello –mmm que sabrosa que eres- se alejó de mí y me miró sarcástico –eso me recuerda –se desabotonó los primeros dos botones de la camisa para poder jalarla hasta mostrarme su hombro –mira lo que me hiciste –dijo señalándose una marca de dientes formando una perfecta "o".

-Oy Peeta, no creí que yo… lo siento…- durante el desayuno habíamos estado sentados uno frente al otro, decidí ahora sentarme junto a él –Dame y yo te curo- por como estábamos sentados Peeta lograba cubrirme con su cuerpo, sentándose de espaldas a los demás clientes, aunque nuestra mesa estaba tan apartada que era imposible que alguien nos viera. Le desabroché un par de botones más, mientras le besaba la marca de dientes grabada en su hombro.

Comencé a dibujar las perfectas líneas de sus abdominales con mi mano, escuchando su suave respiración en mi oído mientras besaba su cuello.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros y yo levanté la vista, viendo como la camarera me veía con … ¿envidia?

-Disculpen, retiraré los platos, aquí esta su tarjeta señor Mellark, además serían tan amables de separarse un poco, si no tendré que decírselo a la dueña- dijo con suficiente odio en la voz.

Peeta me sonrió y giñó un ojo, su sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente -Gracias- le contestó de espaldas mientras se abotonaba la camisa, se volvió a ella y le sonrió con esos perfectos dientes, oh esa sonrisa me mataba –Lamento si te incomodamos, ya nos retiramos- sacó un billete de 5 dólares, me tomó de la mano, levantándome a su lado, se me acercó al oído y me susurró –pon atención-

Tomó el billete entre dos dedos y pasando junto a la camarera los metió en la bolsa de su blusa, con un movimiento tan limpio que solo rozó la tela –Tu propina –le dijo mirándola de frente a frente –espero que esto quede entre nosotros 3 – le guiñó un ojo.

La camarera dio una respiración excitada y asintió suavemente atónita al ver los ojos de Peeta tan cerca, oh yo sabía lo que eso se sentía, una risita se me escapó al verla tan indefensa.

-Vamos preciosa –me agarró por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo para que camináramos juntos.

.

-Eres malvado Peeta, la dejaste sin poder respirar- dije riendo cuando entramos en el auto.

-Acéptalo te gustó ver el espectáculo, Gale lo detesta- dijo riendo.

-Creo haberlo escuchado decir algo así-

-¿No te molesta que lo hiciera?-

-Bueno no es como coquetear, más bien es como sobornar-

-¿Si estuviese coqueteando con ella, te hubiese molestado?- me preguntó serio.

-Probablemente- me defendí.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado hasta que llegamos a mi casa, temía que algo lo hubiese molestado, pero cuando se parqueó, dio un gran suspiro como si se librase una batalla en su interior.

-Eso me tranquiliza, enserio me gustas Katniss, yo te he conocido desde hace años gracias a Gale, deseaba que me escribiera, sólo para que me contara cosas de ti, ¿te ha pasado que lees un libro y te enamoras del personaje? Bueno eso me pasa contigo, desee tanto conocerte que ahora que te tengo aquí, no sé cómo quieres que sea, no sé si te gusto yo o si te gusta quien soy-

-Peeta yo te conozco hace muy poco, hace nada, se puede decir, pero no por eso no quiera decir que no me gustas, me gustas tú, no puede negarte que tu físico es espectacular, pero casi no conozco nada de ti, dame tiempo y déjame conocerte más-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo impaciente.

-Mmm no sé, un mes, dos meses-

-¿Sabías que tengo competencia?- dijo mirando al volante.

-¿Competencia?-

-Sí, tanto Gale, como Cato están dispuestos a conquistarte-

-¿Cato te dijo eso?- pregunté.

-Sí, dijo que no se iba a dar por vencido, que lucharía porque volvieras a estar con él-

-Yo no quiero estar con Cato… ni con Gale- sentencié.

-Díselo a ellos, aunque estoy segura que ambos harán hasta lo imposible porque te fijes en que siguen estando ahí para ti- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Te molesta eso a ti?-

-Cuando tenía tu edad claro que molestaba, hacía de todo sólo por obtener lo que quería, pero ahora que se supone soy más maduro no solo me molesta, me incomoda el pensar que tengo que competir con ellos, siento celos de pensar que te puedan gustar más que yo-

-¿Por qué te viniste de Europa, si allá lo tenías todo?- dije saliéndome del tema

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?- me preguntó extrañado al ver mi cambio de tema.

-Por favor- le pedí

- Me vine porque mi hermano dijo que este año te pediría que fueses su novia, yo quería conocerte antes de que fueses propiedad de Gale-

-Te viniste por mí, eso es un gesto muy romántico Peeta, gracias- me acerqué y lo abracé.

-Kat no tengo idea que pasa por tu cabecita, pero quiero enamorarte tanto como lo hiciste tú, a través de las palabras de Gale-

Eso me hizo pensar en algo divertido y muy seductor –te propongo un trato Peeta-

-Esa sonrisa malvada ¿se supone debe darme confianza?- dijo dudoso al ver mi rostro.

-Mmm jajaja venimos empezando el curso lectivo, venimos conociéndonos, al menos yo, dame dos meses para conocerte bien, y al final del plazo te diré mi respuesta-

-Dos meses, estamos en Febrero, ¿sería hasta marzo o abril?-

-Dejémoslo hasta finales de Marzo, eso ya son menos de dos meses, una cosa más, nos podemos besar, tocar, hacerme todo lo que quieras pero no puede haber penetración-

-¿QUÉ?¿POR QUÉ?- me grito desilusionado.

-Porque si no, no sería justo que me memorizara tu anatomía antes que tu cumpleaños- me reí, acercándome a su asiento y dándole un suave beso en la boca, que la tenía un poco abierta con gesto incrédulo –Vamos Peeta son sólo dos meses-

-¿Dos meses?¿Katniss, dos meses?¿No es mucho tiempo?- argumentó indignado.

-No, creo que es el tiempo necesario, vamos no seas malito, déjame conocerte como se debe, juega a conquistar conmigo ¿sí?-

-Katniss me haces sentir como un adolescente- gruñó – ¿jugar contigo?, de verdad ¿tú quieres que yo juegue a conquistarte, sin nada de penetración?- ahora la risa maliciosa la tenía él.

-¿Tu risa debería preocuparme?-

-Oh si, por supuesto que sí, si este es el trato, yo lo respetaré, me conocerás, te conquistaré y para antes de 4 semanas, rogarás por mí, ¿trato hecho?-

-Mmm si- dije estrechando su mano.

-Excelente, ahora se me olvidaba, ¿podemos empezar el trato mañana?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque hoy tengo una cita en la noche para dormir en casa ajena y de verdad, en serio deseo despedirme de esa maravillosa entrada tuya, porque no podré estar dentro de ella en dos meses-

-Eso significa que si dormirás hoy aquí, que bien, que bien, por supuesto empezamos a partir de mañana- me acerqué desde mi asiento para besarlo, pero Peeta me agarró de la cadera alzándome para sentarme en su regazo, me abrazó y me besó tiernamente, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para acercarlo más a mí y sentir como poco a poco mis labios dieron paso al suave masaje de su lengua, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de sus contactos, de sus caricias, este hombre me transportaba, en este momento creo que no aguantaré 2 meses sin sentir el placer de tenerle dentro mío.

-Ve a bañarte, yo te espero aquí, si no nunca volveremos a la escuela- dijo Peeta despegándome de su beso, obedecí y salí del auto, en cuestión de 30 minutos ya estaba de vuela, bañada, vestida y arreglada con un vestido de tirantes rosa pálido.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?- me preguntó Peeta al sentarme en el auto.

-Mmm a veces me gusta vestirme coqueta, creo que hoy me siento así-

-Oh bueno en ese caso, te ves hermosa, muy muy hermosa-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa inocente.

Llegamos a la escuela y ya casi iban a ser las 12:30, Peeta me dejó en la entrada y él se fue al salón de profesores, dijo que tenía una reunión.

**Peeta**

-Buenas, siento la tardanza, estaba ocupado- dije al entrar en la sala de profesores.

-Oh no hay problema profesor Mellark, tome asiento por favor, bueno básicamente ya todos conocemos al señor Mellark, algunos hasta fuimos sus profesores, sin embargo tenemos una profesora nueva de Contabilidad, la señorita Portia Crenans- dijo la directora Coin y señaló al otro extremo de la mesa, donde una mujer creo que de mi edad asentía educadamente.

Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, largas pestañas, cabello rojizo y una preciosa boca pintada de un tono café muy liviano.

-A la señorita Crenans se le otorgará la oficina que se encuentra junto a la suya Peeta, si sería tan amable de mostrarle el camino al finalizar la reunión-

-Por supuesto- contesté amable.

-Por otro lado continuaremos con el siguiente punto en la agenda, el baile de bienvenida, ¿Effie ya tienes alguna idea?-

-Si por supuesto- Effie era una estudiante, joven y de piel pálida, de ojos celestes y cuerpo delgado, tenía un timbre de voz algo irritable después de escucharla mucho hablar, sin embargo tenía un carisma embriagador y eso la había llevado a ser la presidenta escolar durante 3 años seguidos.

-Creo que sería bonito hacer un baile de mascaradas, al estilo princesas y caballeros, decorar el gimnasio con motivos medievales y solicitar que todos vengan acorde al baile- terminó Effie.

-A mi me parece una buena idea- la apoyé.

Varios maestras y profesores también apoyaron la idea, y continuamos hablando de otros puntos de la agenda, hasta que por fin terminó la reunión, me disponía ir a recoger mis cosas para dar la primera clase de la tarde, que era al grupo de Kat, cuando alguien me tomó por el brazo.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes enseñar el camino a mi oficina?-

Claro se me había olvidado la profesora de contabilidad, ahora que la veía de pie, se veía muy guapa, y con cuerpo muy bien formado, unas piernas largas y esculturales, andaba vestida con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, que la hacía ver muy sensual.

-Claro, sígueme por favor- ambos salimos en dirección a las oficinas.

-Así que tú también eres nuevo, ¿Qué materia impartes?-

-Doy la clase de literatura-

-Mmm que bueno, me dijeron que estas aquí por hobby que tienes una empresa editorial en Europa, ¿así que eres un millonario que da clases porque está aburrido?- dijo con voz sensual.

No me llamaba la atención la nueva profesora, era como muchas mujeres que había conocido, incapaces de ocultar su amor por el dinero.

-Sí, hago lo que me gusta- dije cortante.

-Peeta no conozco mucho de la ciudad, serías tan amable de darme un pequeño tour, tal vez hoy en la noche, podríamos salir tú y yo-

-Hoy no puedo ya tengo comprometida mi noche, en otro momento puede que sí, esta es tu oficina, en caso de que ocupe algo **importante**- hice énfasis en la palabra -yo estoy al lado, que pase un buen día- la dejé en la entrada de su oficina y me fui a la mía por mis cosas para la clase, ya iba tarde 15 minutos gracias a la reunión.

.

-Buenas tardes chicos, disculpen la tardanza, la reunión de profesores se atrasó más de la cuenta, comencemos, saquen sus libros- todos obedecieron y sacaron sus libros, mientras yo me iba a sentar a mi escritorio, pude ver que Katniss con su especial vestido estaba sentada en el primer escritorio frente a mí -¿Cómo te sientes Katniss?-

-Ahora mejor, gracias profesor por preocuparse-

Asentí sonriendo, me senté en mi silla e inmediatamente Katniss descruzó las piernas por debajo de su mesa, dándome una perspectiva perfecta de su entrepierna, abrió un poco más las piernas y pude ver que no traía ropa interior, su perfecta entrada a mi vista, se había depilado y se veía tan perfectamente excitante que mi miembro comenzaba a reaccionar con sólo verle, cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme y miré su rostro. Katniss tenía una gran sonrisa malévola mientras se mordía el labio, era increíble que una chica de su edad se pusiese a jugar conmigo de esa manera, me mordí el labio sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Muy bien chicos, el día de ayer avanzamos bastante con La Divina Comedia, quiero que me hagan un resumen de lo que llevamos leído hasta el momento, este libro será para la clase, les traeré otro para que lo lean en sus casas y me hagan una composición, iré por ellos, mientras ustedes van haciendo el resumen… monitora acompáñame por los libros-

-Claro profesor- ambos salimos del aula rumbo a mi oficina, no había nadie en los pasillos, abrí la puerta de uno de los baños, jalando a Katniss dentro conmigo, el baño estaba igual de vacío, puse el seguro tras cerrar la puerta, mientras arrinconaba a Katniss, besándola y metiendo mi mano bajo su falda –Oh preciosa estás tan húmeda, ¿Por qué me provocas si sabes que no puedo resistirme?-

-Por eso precisamente- dijo jadeando.

La tomé entre mis brazos levantándola y sentándola en el lavatorio, ella se subió la falda, dejándome ver su exquisita intimidad, me quité el botón del pantalón bajando el cierre y dejando mi erección lista para estar en su interior, me acerqué y la besé, esa boca tan apetitosa, esa manera de morderme el labio mientras la besaba me excitaba tanto, sentí sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera acercándome aún más lo cual hizo que la punta de mi miembro entrara en su húmeda vagina, mis manos acarician sus perfectas piernas, hasta llegar a sus caderas y presionarla contra mi erección haciéndola soltar un gemido, comienzo a penetrarla de la forma que sé que le gusta, con fuerza y sin dudas, sus gemidos se van haciendo cada vez más potentes. Una y otra vez pulsaba contra ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se contraía contra mí.

Oh que gemidos, eso gritos me trasportan, quiero hacerla gritar, pero recuerdo que estamos en la escuela –Oh no, silencio Kat, estamos en la escuela- la regaño, por más que quisiera alargar el momento teníamos que ser rápidos y yo quería acabar, más ahora sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se contraía al tener el orgasmos tan cerca, seguí penetrándola, sintiéndola aferrarse a mis brazos con cada envestida, viendo como mordía su labio para callar los gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta.

-Uy es imposible no desearte- dijo entre jadeos, la sentí aferrarse a mí y de nuevo su boca fue a parar a mi hombro, esta era su forma de desahogarse sin hacer bulla, sentí sus músculos apretar mi miembro en su interior, fue suficiente para ocasionar mi eyaculación, el escalofrío me recorría la pelvis, hasta llegar a la punta del miembro haciéndolo ensanchar y palpitar sin poder controlar la deliciosa sensación de venirme en su interior.

-Oh Peeta- dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-Eres deliciosa Kat, no sé cómo haré para no tenerte en dos meses- le recriminé volviendo a controlar mi respiración.

-Jajaja es cuestión de paciencia-

Me tenía abrazado y sentía su respiración en mi cuello, comenzó a darme besos rápidos y frenéticos desde el cuello hasta llegar a mi boca, me hacía cosquillas.

-Ya Kat, si sigues no saldremos de este baño en lo que sobra de la tarde-

-Es que eres tan rico, muac, muac, muac-

* * *

Mau, mi amor Mau complaciendo tu pedido al describirte lo que me pedías, Juliper22 espero te guste la "forma en la que se van acercando" creo que da más en que pensar, Alissa-2012 linda a quién no le gusta este profe? Jajaja.

Saluditos a todos por sus alertas y favoritos, espero en algún momento leer algún mensajito de ustedes sabiendo que opinan del relato, todos los mensajes los leo y contesto, si no aquí lo hago en privado.

Besitos y abrazos a todas y a todos. XOXO


	9. Tragedia

Hola saluditos y gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, los quiero, saluditos a **MAITATA, Juliper22, JekaMellark** y a todos los que han leído y no me he enterado.

**XOXO**

* * *

**Katniss**

Salimos corriendo del baño hasta su oficina, entramos a toda prisa y sacamos todos los libros que él tenía listos.

-Vaya ya lo tenías preparado- le digo inocentemente

-No nada que ver, eran para entregárselos la próxima semana, pero ya que se presentaron ciertas circunstancias, hubo que improvisar-

.

El resto de la clase de Peeta fue igual de amena que había sido la lección anterior, al final nos dejó un trabajo lo suficientemente extenso como para durar 3 meses, después de todo si era un profesor que torturara a los alumnos, era muy paciente y comprensivo cuando se le hacía una pregunta verdaderamente sencilla, pero cuando los alumnos se desviaban y no ponían atención, se molestaba y mandaba deberes extra a quienes no ponían atención, odiaba que lo interrumpieran y se le notaba el cambio de humor.

Le pidió a Johana que leyera y por fin se relajó al escuchar la lectura, era lo único que se podía ver que le gustaba y que lo mantenía en estado de relajación, sin embargo era un muy especial profesor, no sólo porque era mío, si no, porque instaba a entender la clase, haciéndonos entender por fin de que se trataba leer.

Tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo a Johana con su lectura.

-Buenas tardes profesor Mellark, buenas tardes alumnos, disculpen la intromisión- dijo educadamente la directora Coin al ver como los ojos de Peeta la fulminaban por haber interrumpido tan fascinante lectura –lo siento Peeta se que odias que te interrumpan, pero es necesario hacer el anuncio-

-Humm- fue lo único que contestó Peeta.

-Bueno, pasa linda pasa- la directora Coin tenía agarrada de la mano a una mujer no mayor que Peeta, muy bonita, con grandes ojos verdes, cabello rojizo y un cuerpo envidiable, venía vestida con un entallado vestido negro, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y que por cierto se estaba comiendo a mi Profesor con los ojos, aunque Peeta parecía indiferente, una fuerte punzada de celos me invadió el cuerpo. La directora estaba hablando pero yo por estar detallando a la mujer que desnudaba al apuesto hombre frente a la clase, no puse nada de atención.

-Bueno eso era todo chicos, gracias por la atención, Profesor Mellark, de nuevo disculpe por la intromisión- terminó la profesora y salieron las dos juntas.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunté a Annie que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-¿Estabas en otro mundo? ¿Uno paralelo quizás, donde tal vez le arrancabas el pelo, por comerse a Peeta con los ojos?- me susurró mi amiga al oído, riéndose con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté asustada.

-Ay cariño, Kat, te conozco hace años, crees que no sé cuando alguien te gusta, desde el momento que entraste en el aula y lo viste de frente algo hizo clik entre ustedes, no sé cómo los demás no lo notan- dijo pensativa –pero tranquila nadie lo sabrá por mi boca, puedes confiar en mí- apretó mi mano en señal de comprensión.

-A ver chicas, en la lectura por favor- Peeta estaba frente a nosotras y nos miraba con una gran sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos –Me imagino que es importante lo que dicen, pero quiero que por favor pongan atención- nos guiñó un ojo.

-Claro profesor disculpe- le contestó Annie con alegría.

.

Al terminar la clase Annie me dijo que la mujer del vestido negro era la profesora de contabilidad, y que ya que yo no estaba en esa clase, no tendría que soportarla todos los días, pero que después de clases se daría una inducción en la materia a todos los estudiantes de último año y que era obligatorio asistir.

"Oh no, mi hora en el despacho de Peeta se arruinó por la come hombres" pensé.

-No es justo, al final esa materia no la estoy llevando-

-Sí lo sé, pero es para ver si logra obtener más alumnado, ya que la van a abrir como una especialidad-

Bufé, lo que me hacía falta, perder el tiempo en una materia ya perdida.

.

Las clases de la tarde siempre se pasaban muy rápido, a pesar de que salíamos hasta las 5.

-A ver estudiantes debemos de dirigirnos en este momento, sin excepción al auditorio, para que reciban la impórtate inducción de contabilidad- dijo sarcástica la profesora de industriales.

.

No hay mucho que decir de la inducción, estuve dormida durante casi toda la primera media hora, y durante la otra media hora, pasé despedazando con los ojos a la mujer de negro, ¿acaso nunca había visto a un hombre como Peeta? No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a pesar de que este se encontrara parado en una esquina viendo al escenario sin interés, de vez en cuando sacando el celular para verificar la hora. Cuando por fin terminó, tanto alumnos como profesores se retiraron suspirando de alivio, la inducción de la nueva profesora, se había tornado casi un martirió para varios de nosotros, sin embargo varios alumnos se fueron corriendo para apuntarse en la clase de contabilidad, no fuera que se quedaran sin cupo.

Nos fuimos caminando cada quien para su casa, Gale dijo que Peeta tenía que quedarse en una reunión sobre el baile de bienvenida, en eso recibí un mensaje en el celular, sacándolo sólo para leerlo yo vi que decía de: P.P.M

_**Preciosa tengo que quedarme para a**__**yudar con unas ideas de lo del baile, al parecer quieren que sea chaperón,:( **__** , llego cómo a las 9 a tu casa, espérame y cuídate...**_

Faltando 5 minutos para las 9 escuché un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

-¡Yo voy papá!- grité.

-Tranquila cariño, ni tenía pensado ir a abrir- dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la ducha.

-¿Otra vez te agarró tarde?- le regañé.

-A ver deja de meterte en mis cosas y ve abrir- se rió.

Bajé corriendo y abrí la puerta –Hola- dije contenta al verle recostado en el umbral de la puerta oliendo una increíble rosa azul y mirándome con esos perfectos ojos que combinaban de maravilla con la flor.

-Es para ti, preciosa-

-Es hermosa, ¿dónde …? ¿cómo …?¿Por qué es de ese color?- dije al fin

-Son tenidas, pero siguen siendo naturales, no son iguales que una rosa roja, pero creo que eso me distingue de los demás-

-Completamente, está hermosa, gracias- dije y me acerqué a darle un beso, cuando un carraspeo detrás de mí me sobresaltó –Oh mi papá- susurré.

-Buenas noches… chicos… así que tú debes de ser Peeta, ¿he?, el profesor- mi padre escaneó a Peeta de arriba abajo, y luego sonrió –bien pues ya mi hija me ha hablado de usted, espero sepa comportarse como un caballero o mejor dicho como un hombre que es y espero que no le pase nada a mi niña-

-Papi- dije algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila Kat, señor Everdeen tiene toda la razón, le prometo compórtame como usted me pide, yo cuidaré de ella, de eso no le quepa duda- dijo tranquilamente Peeta.

-Bien, bien, bueno los dejo si no llegó tarde, adiós amor- me dio un beso y un abrazo, igual que siempre –ya sabes Kat-

-Si papá- le susurré,

-Profesor Mellark- le tendió la mano a Peeta.

-Dígame Peeta, por favor- Peeta le estrechó la mano con educación.

-Peeta entonces, que pasen buena noche chicos-

Ambos vimos como mi papá se montaba en su auto y nos decía adiós con la mano.

-Así que ya le contaste- sentenció Peeta.

-Yo te dije que le contaría, no hay secretos entre él y yo-

-¿Todo le contaste?- se asustó.

-No, tontito, lo básico-

-¿Qué es lo básico?-

-Bueno que nos estamos viendo y que no aguanté y lo hice contigo-

-Siempre echándote la culpa- me miró seductor y se abalanzó sobre mí, haciéndonos entrar a ambos y chocar contra los sillones, que nos hicieron rodar hasta el suelo, cayendo yo sobre él.

Peeta me besaba de esa manera tan especial que sólo había sentido con él, no era necesario llegar a más cuando me besaba, simplemente me sentía en las nubes al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Aunque no necesitara "algo más" deseaba tenerlo dentro mío, comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, bajando mis besos por su cuello hasta su pecho, tan tonificado, tan perfecto, agarré entre mis dientes el pequeño pezón derecho, mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro, haciendo que Peeta soltara un gemido, seguí bajando dando besos y lamidas en su abdomen, llegué hasta la faja de su pantalón y la desabroché, junto con el botón y el cierre, su erección a flor de piel, poco a poco se endurecía más dentro del bóxer. Llevé mi boca hasta la punta de su miembro cubierta por la fina tela del bóxer y le di un pequeño mordisco, Peeta soltó un leve gemido y en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Déjalo- me dijo refiriéndose al móvil, pero este no se callaba, seguía sonando frenético y luego a este sonido se le unió el de mi celular y luego el teléfono de la casa –pero que mier…- dijo Peeta obstinado- no podían interrumpir más tarde- se sentó y sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Mi madre llamándome?-

Me levanté y cogí mi celular, Annie era la que llamaba, vi el identificador de llamadas de la casa y era mi padre –algo malo pasó, contesta-

-¿Alo?- contesté la llamada de mi padre.

-_Kat tienen que venir al hospital, Gale tuvo un accidente, los padres de Peeta están histéricos llamándolo_-

-Vamos para allá- colgué, miré a Peeta, que se estaba acomodando la ropa, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Ya voy para allá, si madre pasaré por Katniss- lo escuché decir.

-Aló, Annie si, tranquila, ya se, ya vamos para el hospital- contesté a mi celular.

-_Ok_- fue lo único que me dijo y colgó

-¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté a Peeta mientras íbamos en el auto.

-No, mi madre no pudo explicar, está muy preocupada, algo con respecto a un auto-

.

Llegamos al hospital y los padres de Gale estaban afuera con Annie, Finnick y Johana, se veían preocupados.

-Oh Kat, tesoro, ve a hablar con tu padre, no nos dicen nada, se lo llevaron al quirófano- dijo la madrastra de Gale entre sollozos.

-¿Al quirófano?¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- escuché a Peeta preguntar impaciente, pero yo ya estaba dentro del hospital y no escuché la respuesta.

-Hola linda, tu padre me dijo que fueras al 5° piso, te está esperando, que pases al vestuario y te pongas un uniforme, te espera en recepción arriba- dijo una enfermera que siempre había trabajado con mi padre, llevaba años conociéndola.

-Excelente gracias- no era la primera vez que hacía esto, básicamente mi padre trabajaba en lugares del hospital donde sólo se permitía el ingreso al personal médico, así que vestida de enfermera se me era más fácil caminar por todo el lugar, llego al vestidor y abrí el casillero de mi padre, como siempre, bien acomodado mi uniforme provisional.

"Listo al 5"pensé viendo la puerta del ascensor cerrarse.

-"Quinto piso" "Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos"- escuché decir el parlante del ascensor, en el momento en que se abrieron las puertas vi a mi padre con la cara muy pálida y con la camisa blanca empapada en sangre.

-¿Por Dios papi qué pasó?- pregunté.

-A lo que pude entender Gale iba para nuestra casa y vio el auto de su hermano en la entrada nuestra, se devolvió corriendo algo enojado y no se fijó al cruzar la calle, un autobús venía y lo golpeó…- hizo una pausa y al ver mi cara de preocupación siguió- cuando llegó aún estaba consciente, al parecer el chofer logró frenar a tiempo-

-¿Pero estás todo cubierto de sangre?- dije sin entender.

-Bien, Gale cayó al suelo por el golpe, se quebró un brazo y la cabeza chocó contra el pavimento, así que tenía un corte profundo, hubo que llevarlo de inmediato a cirugía, no se le podía controlar el sangrado craneal, el doctor que lo está operando es muy bueno, pero ahí no te puedo dejar entrar, por eso te cité aquí, es probable que después de la operación tenga pérdida de memoria o que quede en coma, ya sabes Kat siempre espera lo peor en estos casos.-

-Lo sé- dije resignada – debes de cambiarte esa camisa, es espantoso verte lleno de sangre, ¿Ya se habló con los padres de Gale?-

-No tengo ese permiso Kat, hasta que el doctor me dé el visto bueno, puedo decir que fue lo que pasó-

-¿Ellos no lo han visto?-

-No, cuando vi que era el chico, llamé a la primera en la lista de contactos, que era Annie y le pedí encargarse de decirles, yo estaba con él y no quería dejarlo-

-Oh papi, me siento tan culpable-

-No es tu culpa, son cosas del destino-

-Tom, el doc a la línea- dijo una enfermera de recepción llamando a mi papá, mi padre inmediatamente agarró el teléfono.

-¿Sí doc?- hizo una pausa –bien, se los comunicaré, ¿dentro de cuanto lo traen?- me miró y articuló en silencio "una hora" –bien doc gracias- colgó.

-¿Una hora?- pregunté.

-Si, lo traen dentro de una hora, vamos a decirles a sus padres, para que estén más calmados- apretó el botón del ascensor y bajamos.

**Peeta**

No entendía nada lo que mi madre me decía, estaba confundida y decía cosas sin sentido, estábamos en la zona de recepción, cuando los asesores se abrieron, y vi que el padre de Katniss se ponía una camisa blanca y ella agarraba una camisa llena de sangre.

-Te lo dije- la escuché decir mientras se acomodaba una gabacha blanca, entonces entendí, Katniss le había dado a su padre la camisa del uniforme que ella andaba, porque la de él estaba llena de sangre, Oh no Gale, grité para mis adentros.

-Tom por favor, dime que mi chico está bien- dijo mi padrastro.

-Si, pero vamos a la sala y les explico- todos siguieron detrás del padre de Katniss, pero yo la tomé a ella por el brazo acercándola a mi cara.

-¿Katniss qué pasó?- le susurré, sus labios estaban a escasos 5 centímetros de los míos –dímelo aunque duela-

Me miró como estudiándome, y suspiró -Lo van a pasar a la UCI, se quebró el brazo y tenía un corte profundo en la cabeza, es probable que tenga pérdida de memoria o que apenas salga de la operación caiga en coma- dijo en un susurró.

Sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, mi hermano, cómo pasó esto, que estaba haciendo, sentí como Katniss me abrazaba y un calor me consumió dándome calma, le devuelvo el abrazo y no logro contener las lágrimas silenciosas.

-Oh Peeta no llores, según mi padre está con buenos médicos, se que harán bien las cosas, por favor no llores, eres muy importante para mí, no llores- me besó en la mejilla y me miró, mientras me secaba las lágrimas silenciosas con el pulgar –vamos, debes de ser fuerte por tus padres –

-¿Cómo pasó?- pregunté.

Katniss dudó en contestarme y se mordió el labio –bueno mi padre dice que Gale fue golpeado por un autobús-

-¿Pero que andaba haciendo a esas horas, si yo lo dejé en la casa viendo una película?-

-Mmmm pues dice mi padre que Gale venía medio inconsciente pero que le dijo que iba a mi casa, y vio tu auto, se enfadó y se fue corriendo, cruzó la calle sin fijarse y pasó- dice lo más rápido que pudo, para quitarle importancia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es culpa nuestra?-

-NO, no no no, sólo parte de la casualidad, él no tenía que estar ahí, y lo sabes, fue por su propia voluntad-

-Esto no se puede seguir ocultando, mira que precio por lo secreto- dijo enojado señalándonos a ambos.

-Tranquilo ya lo arreglaremos, ahora esperemos que Gale se mejore- me volvió a abrazar.

.

Pasado cerca de una hora, todos subimos al ascensor, siguiendo las instrucciones que el papá le había dado a Katniss, llegamos al 5°piso y buscamos su habitación –dijo mi padre que es la D12- informó Katniss.

Mi madre abrió la puerta con suavidad y de inmediato comenzó a llorar, Gale estaba conectado a una máquina que respiraba por él, el tuvo que salía de su boca hacían un extraño sonido al pasarle oxígeno, tenía los ojos hinchados y un gran turbante de gasa en la cabeza, un brazo enyesado y la otra mano atada a la camilla y vías de suero y sangre en el brazo.

-Buenas, permiso- dijo una voz tras nosotros - soy el Doctor Caesar, soy quien operó a su hijo, quiero decirles que la operación salió espléndidamente, el corte en la cabeza fue muy resistente pero su hijo tienes más fuerza que dar, el tubo es para llevarle bien el oxigeno a los pulmones, porque suelen colapsarse a veces por el impacto, debemos de esperar 42 horas, por el momento está en un coma inducido, estaba muy agresivo cuando llegó y pues nos da miedo que reaccione de la misma forma cuando despierte, por eso está amarrado, si tienen alguna pregunta, por favor no duden en buscarme… Hola Tom- dijo volviéndose a ver al padre de Katniss que acababa de llegar –ya les expliqué lo mejor que pude, sin palabras extrañas-

-Excelente, ellos se quedaran durante la noche- dijo sin pedir permiso.

-Oh me parece perfecto Tom, no hay problema, mientras no anden caminando en los pasillos, a menos claro que si es que ocupan algo-

-Ok entonces creo que eso es todo, ¿les quedó alguna duda?-dijo Tom.

.

Las horas y minutos trascurrían demasiado lento en el hospital, la habitación que había conseguido el padre de Kat para Gale, era amplia y con varios sillones, que hasta el momento todos estaban ocupados.

-Papá lleva a mami a que se tome algo y coma, se ve muy pálida, tranquila mami yo me quedo cuidándole-

-Por favor cariño, si hay reacción avísame- dijo mi madre, aunque en su mirada sabía la respuesta a lo que me pidió, llevábamos 5 horas esperando alguna reacción de Gale y hasta el momento nada había pasado.

-Nosotros también vamos- dijo Annie levantándose y jalando a Finnick y ha Johana, que habían permanecidos muy callados –Kat quédate con Peeta, para que no quede solo-

Katniss asintió acurrucada en su asiento, todos salieron y el silencio de nuevo se hizo inminente, solo interrumpido por las máquinas que mantenían a Gale.

-¿Crees que cuando despierte recuerde que pasó?- pregunté mirándolo empotrado en la camilla.

-Con los traumas en el cráneo muchas veces se afecta la memoria, tendremos que esperar- contestó Katniss.

-Me acerqué y la abracé fuerte –Hazme un campo- le dije, ella se corrió un poco en su asiento y me acurruqué junto a ella, su mano comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y poco a poco sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

-Duérmete mi amor, yo estoy aquí- la escuché decir muy a lo lejos y me rendí al sueño.


	10. Rosas Azul

Saluditos a **Noelia Azgue** y a mi linda **Julieper**, aquí la actualización que me pediste, ahí me cuentas que te pareció.

XOXO

* * *

**Katniss**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el accidente de Gale y todo volvía a su curso, al parecer Gale no recordaba nada de la noche del accidente, y los médicos dijeron que era algo normal, muchas veces el impacto era tan grande que el cerebro borraba el suceso. Mi padre no le contó a nadie el cómo sucedió el accidente, más que iba corriendo y no se fijó al cruzar la calle. Peeta volvió a dar clases el día después de que Gale despertara, fueron dos días sin clases de literatura, y cuando el apareció el viernes en la mañana, no me pude contener y lo abracé frente a toda la escuela. Annie al ver la situación lo abrazó también, así todos pensarían que era por la tristeza que sentíamos al recordar el accidente de Gale y pues nadie dijo nada.

Nuestra primera clase del viernes era química, adoraba la química, aunque no me llevaba bien con la profesora, me encantaba la materia, estábamos a mitad de la clase, resolviendo unos problemas, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la profesora Enobaria.

Un chico alto, blanco de cabello rojizo y pecas en la cara abrió la puerta inseguro –Buenas ¿en esta clase está la señorita … mmm… Everdeen… Katniss… Everdeen?-

Todos me miraron como si hubiese hecho algo malo, incluso Johana lo preguntó -¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-Nada yo no he hecho nada-

-¿Quién te envía?- Preguntó la profesora.

-Oh señorita soy de entregas especiales, correos- dijo el chico amablemente.

La profesora Enobaria se levantó para hablar con el joven y con una gran sonrisa le instó a pasar al aula, he ir hasta mi escritorio.

Al entran hubo un gran ¡OH! En común entre las compañeras y varios chiflidos por parte de los varones, el chico llevaba en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas, pero no cualquier rosa, eran de color azul y celeste, amarradas con un listón rosa pálido.

-Señorita Everdeen, un obsequio para usted- dijo cordialmente el joven.

-¿Quién las envía?- preguntó Johana.

-Un admirador, él dijo que usted sabría de quien se trata-

-Sí, gracias- dije tomando las rosas, que tenían un olor delicioso –si lo ves o hablas con él, dile que me encantaron y que deseo seguir-

-Muy bien, me retiro entonces, buenos días- dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Kat son preciosas, ¿Quién es tu admirador, por qué no nos habías contado?- dijo Johana.

-En su momento lo sabrán, ahora sigamos que me pondrán como un tomate-

-No cariño si como un tomate ya estás- dijo Finnick riendo -¿A ti te gustan esos detalles?- le preguntó a Annie, quien solo asintió –¿Kat me regalas una rosa?-

-Claro- le contesté, dándole una rosa.

-Oh Annie con todo mi amor, te doy esta rosa que Katniss me regaló, para no quedar como un mal novio, aunque sea solo una tienes que entender que las demás son de Kat, pero aun así mi amor es sólo para ti y mi corazón te pertenecerá eternamente- dijo finalmente riendo y le entregó la rosa a Annie.

-Oh Finn eres un payaso- dijo Annie y lo abrazó fuerte.

Finnick me miró y me guiñó un ojo en aprobación, yo puse los ojos en blanco y me reí, todos los alumnos se habían quedado viendo la escena de Finnick y Annie, y pues ya estábamos acostumbrados a la forma de ser de él, era casi increíble pensar que Finnick, siendo todo un payaso, un bombeta, se haya llegado a enamorar de una chica tan seria como lo era Annie y viceversa, eran una pareja única, algo así como el jin y el jan.

-Bueno Finnick, espero que use su potente léxico, para cuando le toque hacer sus ensayos finales, ahora sigan por favor- interrumpió la profesora.

Después del ramo de rosas y las palabras de Finnick hacia Annie, no pude volver a concentrarme, mi mirada estaba perdida entre los pétalos del rosal.

-¿De nuevo en un mundo paralelo?- Annie chasqueó los dedos ante mis ojos –vamos cariño despierta, ya salimos-

-Oh tu siempre tan sutil- dije abrazándola.

Salimos del aula a los pasillos llenos y no había quien no se fijara en mi llamativo ramo de rosas azules y celestes, hasta que nos topamos de frente con Peeta.

-Vaya Katniss, que lindas rosas, ¿un admirador quizá?- preguntó sonriendo seductor.

-Un gran admirador- dije sonriendo –uno muy especial-

-¿A ti también te dieron una rosa azul?- preguntó desconcertado al ver la rosa que tenía Annie en las manos.

-No, Finnick se la pidió a Kat, para regalármela a mí- se defendió.

-Debiste haber escuchado todas las cosas lindas que le dijo- comencé a reírme al recordar la escena.

-Me imagino, conociendo a ese chico debió haber sido todo un Romeo- se rió –no hay problema- dijo bajito, para que solo Annie y yo lo escucháramos –pero creo que a ti te van las rosas verdes, sí, que convienen con tus ojos, le diré a Finn donde comprarlas- dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Cuándo se enteró Peeta que tu sabes lo nuestro?- pregunté.

-Yo se lo pregunté el día del cine y él me lo confirmó- dijo tranquila.

-¿Calladita pero directa, he?- dije sarcásticamente.

Ambas nos reímos y caminamos juntas hasta la siguiente clase.

**Peeta.**

Estaba en mi despacho, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Hola, ¿te interrumpo?- dijo Portia. En realidad algo en ella no me gustaba, pero no podía ser tan despreciable.

-No, claro que no-

-Que bueno, me contaron lo de tu hermano, ¿él se encuentra bien?-

-Si gracias, según dicen pronto podrá regresar a la escuela-

-Oh que excelente noticia-

-Si mmm ¿se te ofrecía algo más?-

-Si, este bueno, me gustaría invitarte a comer, no sé, para conocernos mejor, ¿qué dices?-

-Creo que ahora no es buen momento, estoy algo estresado con lo de mi hermano y demás-

-Oh yo entiendo, será luego- se levantó de la silla y se fue.

No podía negar que Portia era increíblemente hermosa pero no me llamaba la atención ella, ni nada delo que me podía ofrecer, siempre me ha molestado que me coman descaradamente con los ojos y ella lo hace siempre, como si yo fuese un filet, no me resulta para nada seductor, me resulta más bien acosador.

-Hola profesor- escuché la dulce voz de Katniss desde la puerta.

-Hola Kat, pasa-

-Te veías muy concentrado, ¿te he interrumpido?-

-Eso nunca, ¿lista para ponernos al día con los dos días que no vine?-

-Siempre lista, como los boys scouts-

-jajaja ya ponte a trabaja, donde pondrás las rosas de tu admirador-

-Las dejaré sobre el sillón-

Me levanté para cerrar la puerta y pude ver de reojo a Portia con su puerta entre abierta, sabía que me estaba espiando, estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. Le hice señas a Katniss y esta entendió perfectamente, seguimos hablando como alumno y profesor, acomodando papeles, ensayos y demás cosas que se supone siempre hacíamos, me levanté y fui hacia ella, mientras continuaba hablándole del libro que estábamos leyendo en clase, me paré detrás del respaldar de su silla y haciendo que hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verme, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un fuerte beso.

-Como deseaba sentir tus labios- le susurré.

-Yo también- dijo riendo.

-Bien dejemos esto por hoy, el lunes continuamos, ¿iras a ver a Gale?-

-Sí, de aquí voy directo a mi casa a dejar mis rosas y luego al hospital-

-Oh perfecto entonces nos vemos en el hospital- nos despedimos educadamente y la vi, salir de mi oficina rumbo a su casa.

-Portia- dije cómo si estuviese en la misma habitación que yo.

-¿Disculpa me pareció que me llamaste? Estaba ocupada-

-Portia, sabías que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás-

-Yo no escuché nada Peeta- dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Sólo te lo diré una vez, no soporto que me acosen, en ningún sentido, ¿bien?, buenas noches- dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi oficina, di media vuelta y me fui.

.

-Hola hermanito ¿cómo te sientes?- saludé a Gale.

-Oh me siento extraño, como si me hubiese arrogado un bus-

-Graciosito andas hoy-

-Bueno es que aquí no se puede hacer mucho, me aburro demasiado y mamá a veces me vuelve loco cuando habla- se defendió.

-Hola- dijo Katniss desde la entrada -¿Cómo están guapos?-

-Guapos- contesté yo.

-Adolorido, necesito un beso para curarme- dijo Gale y ambos lo volvimos a ver –es broma, aunque no me caería nada mal un tierno beso en la frente, no pensándolo bien no quiero que me toquen la cabeza-

-¿Gale estás medicado verdad?- preguntó Katniss

-Hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, me siento en las nubes-

-¿Por qué te medicaron?-

-Creo que porque cuando me despierto no me porto bien, no me gusta que me amarren, a menos de que seas tú la que me amarre y te des placer conmigo- dijo riendo.

-Es el suero de la verdad, es un anestésico, te lo ponen para dejar de sentir dolor, pero te afloja la lengua demasiado- me explicó Kat.

-Por eso dice eso, ¿son delirios o son ideas que tiene en la cabeza?-

-Ambas, cuando está así, solo no hay que hacerle caso, mira se quedó dormido, ven siéntate conmigo como la primera noche que estuvimos aquí- dijo y me tomó de la mano para sentarnos juntos en el sillón –gracias por las rosas Peeta, son hermosas, ¿No pensé que fueras de esos hombres detallistas?-

-Algo nuevo se aprende cada día… siempre lo he sido, me gusta conquistar y hacer que se enamoren de mi, que vean que los caballeros de los cuentos si existen, adoro ver la expresión de las personas al recibir un presente, y más cuando se que ese presente se lo he dado yo, con un mensaje oculto-

-¿Así, cual es el mensaje?-

Me acerqué a su oído y agarrando el lóbulo de su oreja le dí una pequeña mordida –el secreto es que sepa que será siempre mía- continué besando su precioso cuello, llevaba días sin tocarla y no me pude resistir de apretar uno de sus pechos y a besarla cada vez más frenéticamente, ella tampoco se podía controlar, su mano se había colado entre el cierre del pantalón y me masajeaba el miembro sin timidez, le desabroché los botones de los vaqueros y metí la mano para tocar su maravillosa entrada, entrada que tenía prohibido, mientras nos besábamos mi mano se resbaló más dentro de su pantalón haciéndola gemir y arquearse a mi tacto.

-Oh Peeta hazme tuya- dijo jadeando.

-Será un placer, pero hay un problema-

-¿Cual? – preguntó exagerada.

-Que tienes que esperar dos meses para sentir mi erección dentro tuyo- Saqué mi mano del interior de su pantalón y tenía la mano húmeda, y llevé su sabor a mi boca –Mmm algún día, pronto te lameré hasta hacerte gritar y desearas que no acabe nunca-

-Eso tendrás que demostrarlo con hechos- dijo seduciendo.

-Me las pagarás, en dos meses- la amenacé y la besé mientras la abrazaba a mi pecho.


	11. De Paseo

Hola hola hola, como ya varios lectores saben, no había podido escribir por falta de tiempo, estoy en la universidad y entre prácticas, exámenes y exposiciones me quedé sin tiempo, pero ya por fin tuve un receso, así que aquí está lo que les prometí, espero disfruten este capítulo, espero sus comentarios.

Saluditos a todos los viejos lectores que han estado conmigo desde el inicio y a los que se ha unido en este tiempo que he estado ausente, gracias por los mensajitos: **Juliper 22** yo también pienso que es retorcido que se hayan manoseado delante de Gale dormido, pero cuando las ganas dan ¿qué se puede hacer?, **JekaMellark** concuerdo contigo, quien se puede contener con un profe así, **Katniss Bella Luz**, espero te guste el capítulo, y tienes razón este profe es "una masa", **Girlonfire91** ya habemos varios que odiamos a Gale, Portia y Cato, el sentimiento es compartido, jajajaja,** Everllarkglee4ever** por fin la actualización, perdón por la demora :), **Virymp** lista la actualización, espero te guste, me mandas mensajito, y gracias ya pasé esa práctica clínica, aunque sea valió la pena, jajaja, besitos.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos: **Graceligtbre, DLTHG13, Candymax00**.

Se les quiere, besitos y abrazos XOXO

* * *

Como hace vario tiempo no escribo les dejará un súper pequeño resumen para que no tengan que devolverse en la historia:

**Recapitulemos:**

Tenemos entonces que nuestra historia es basada en el amorío oculto que tienen el Profesor de literatura, empresario en Europa, he increíblemente apuesto: Peeta Mellark y la alumna de quinto año, menor de edad, integrante de los juegos extremos: Katniss Everdeen.

Sin embargo tenemos que Katniss tiene más de un pretendiente: Gale y Cato, también van tras de ella, ambos de su misma edad e incondicionalmente dispuestos a luchar por conquistarla.

En capítulos anteriores Gale se dio cuenta que su hermanastro Peeta visitaba la casa de Katniss, y se enteró de que había algo entre ellos, se sintió herido y por desgracia para él tuvo un accidente que le borró la memoria del accidente, dándoles oportunidad a nuestra querida pareja de seguir con su relación prohibida.

En este nuevo capítulo veremos que más tienen para ofrecernos el irresistible profesor y la afortunada alumna.

* * *

Katniss

-¿Están dormidos?- Preguntó Gale soñoliento.

-Creo que ambos no hemos dormido bien desde que estas aquí- le contestó Peeta estirándose, ambos nos habíamos quedado dormidos uno al lado del otro, cobijados con una manta.

-Me imagino, yo duermo pero cuando me despierto aun tengo sueño-

-Es normal Gale, es por los medicamentos- le contesté.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Peeta volviendo a recostarse en mi hombro, mientras bostezaba.

-Casi las 3 de la mañana- contesté.

-Creo que no me podrás acompañar a la playa hermanito- le dijo Peeta a Gale, riendo.

Gale hizo cara de intentar acordarse de algo en especial y luego se rió contestando- yo no le hayo problema, me llevas la morfina y el oxígeno, y nos vamos de paseo, jajaja-

-Sí claro- respondió Peeta sarcástico.

-¿A qué vas a la playa?- pregunté.

-Tengo que cerrar un trato con un cliente, hace un mes me llamó y me dijo que vendría a vacacionar al país, que si quería hablábamos en su casa, y pues no me puedo negar a ir…-

-Llévate a Kat, hace años no va a la playa- lo interrumpió Gale, Peeta se mordió el labio, me miró y giñó un ojo sabiendo que Gale no lo vería.

-¿Te gustaría ir? nos vendríamos el domingo en la tarde-

-Claro que quiere ir, ¿verdad Kat?- me preguntó Gale.

-Pues sí, hace años que no voy a la playa, si tú no tienes inconveniente yo voy, pero me sentiría mal dejando a Gale aquí-

-A no, por mi no te preocupes, mamá dijo que no me dejaría solo en todo el fin de semana, así que estaré bien, vayan, ahí me cuentan como les fue-

No sé si el accidente hizo que Gale olvidara lo que sentía por mí, pero por fin se volvía a comportar como el amigo que siempre fue, nos quedamos unos minutos más y luego nos despedimos, pasamos a buscar a mi padre, para pedirle permiso y pues obviamente me dijo que sí, dijo que llegaría a la casa como a las 7 de la mañana, Peeta quedó de pasar por mí a las 8, eso me daba tiempo de desayunar con mi papá, alistar mi maleta y dormir un rato más.

-Buenos días niña, traje el desayuno- escuché decir a mi papá desde la puerta de mi cuarto, el tiempo que logré dormir en mi cama había sido muy reparador, me sentía descansada y muy muy alegre.

-Buenos días papi ¿Qué trajiste?-

-Panqueques con miel y leche condensada-

-Oh que delicia- dije acercándome a él y dándole un gran abrazo –Vamos a comer, no quiero que se enfríen-

Nos sentamos los dos a comer tranquilamente, hablando del hospital y de la escuela, era una mañana como muchas, me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi padre, era como pasar el tiempo con un gran amigo.

-¿A qué hora vienen por ti?-

-A las 8- dije viendo el reloj, me quedaba como mucho 15 minutos.

-Pues apúrate, ¿ya tienes todo listo?-

-Sí, acomodado y empacado-

-Oh bueno, tienes que llamarme cuando lleguen y en la noche-

-Lo sé papi, me alistarías unos panqueques para el camino, es que están deliciosos-

-Claro cariño, ve a bañarte, yo los alisto-

Al salir del baño escuché a mi padre hablar con alguien ¿Peeta?, me asomé disimuladamente, porque no llevaba nada que me cubriera más que mi cuerpo envuelto por una toalla.

-Hola- dije al verle.

-Hola, ¿te agarró tarde?- dijo Peeta riendo.

-Un poquito nada más, ya salgo-

-Tómate tu tiempo- me contestó.

Entré a mi cuarto y me puse un vestido de baño negro de dos piezas, no era nada extravagante pero era mi preferido, enzima me puse un pantaloncillo rosado y una camisa de tirantes negra, me calcé mis converse y listo, salí de mi cuarto haciéndome una trenza en el pelo.

-Ya estoy lista- dije con la liga de pelo entre los dientes.

-Bueno entonces no los atraso, más, recuerda llamarme, fue un gusto hablar contigo- dijo mi padre estrechando la mano de Peeta – espero disfruten, vamos a dejarlos afuera-

Nos encaminamos al hermoso auto de Peeta, pero ya no era el hermoso y compacto auto, oh no, frente a mi casa estaba estacionado una impresionante Ford F-250, de un blanco perla.

-Linda camioneta- dijo mi padre riendo, haciendo énfasis en la sarcástica palabra "camioneta".

-Sí verdad, la compré antes de venir de Europa, y hasta hace una semana la mandé traer, estoy deseando ven como se comporta en la arena, allá no hay mucho donde probarla- contestó Peeta muy contento.

-Bueno literalmente hija, te montarás en un monstro- se rió mi padre.

Lo abracé y me despedí de él prometiéndole que le llamaría, me subí a la monstruosa 4x4, me hacía sentir muy pequeña, pero no podía negar que era muy confortable, Peeta puso mi maleta en el cajón y se sentó en el asiento del conductor sonriendo de oreja a oreja, arrancó y nos fuimos.

-Pareces un niño con juguete nuevo- dije riendo.

-Oh no tienes idea, las dos maravillas que más me gustan las tengo en mis manos en este momento, es muy emocionante-

-¿Las dos maravillas?-

-Una son los autos, adoro los autos cómo te había dicho el día que te conocí, y este no es un auto cualquiera, y pues la segunda es la maravilla más impresionante que puede existir-

-¿A sí, qué es?-

-Una mujer tan bella y excitante sentada junto a mí- se rió seductor.

-Gracias- le sonreí –oye ya se a que playa vamos, ¿Pero donde dormiremos de hoy a mañana? O es que tu cliente nos prestará su casa-

Peeta se rió alegremente –Ningún cliente ofrece su casa para que un futuro socio se hospede, reservaremos en un hotel que conozco, estoy seguro que te gustará-

-Bien, y ¿serán cuartos separados?- pregunté con malicia.

-No creas que no olvido TÚ PETICIÓN DE NO PENETRACIÓN, la voy a cumplir, y a respetar, pero tengo el derecho de acariciarte y besarte, así que dormirás conmigo, me desearas, pero yo seré fuerte y te daré tu lugar, tal y como tú lo pediste- la sonrisa maquiavélica que tenía, me hacía entender que me estaba castigando por haber puesto esa prohibición.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos de cuenta que este fin de semana no va incluido en el trato?-

-No, definitivamente no, dos meses son dos meses, respétalos tu también-

-Eres obstinado- dije cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-Oh pobrecita mi preciosa, será mejor que tomes apuntes, recuerda que tú me querías conocer de esta forma-

-Humm, ¿puedo poner música?-

-Jajaja por supuesto, este fin de semana puedes hacer lo que tú quieras-

-¿Lo qué yo quiera?-

-Sí, si quieres te vas a un bar y conoces muchachos y haces lo que quieras con ellos, mientras yo me quedó en la habitación, pensando cómo seducirte durante el tiempo que me queda para que se cumplan los dos meses-

Nos miramos mientras el auto paraba en un semáforo, y le saqué la lengua –Ah pues resulta que después de todo, muy en el fondo si hay una adolescente atrapada- se rió de mí, tomó mi barbilla con una mano acercándola a él y me dio un fuerte beso –eres preciosa Kat, pon música, pon algo que me distraiga, si no, no respondo por mis actos-

Me reí de sus ocurrencias, programé una carpeta de música electrónica e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una canción de Daft Punk. Después de una hora de viaje, paramos en un restaurante del camino, que decía algo de comidas típicas del mundo.

-¿Tu segundo desayuno?-

-Oh me sorprendes Kat, gracias por recordar eso- asintió -estamos muy lejos de casa, ¿Me permites tratarte como mi pareja? Aquí nadie nos verá-

-Será todo un placer- Peeta salió del auto, para ir abrir mi puerta, tendiéndome la mano para bajar, me jaló hacia su cuerpo y apretó mis labios en un apasionante beso, abrazaba mis cadera con fuerza, cómo si su vida dependiera de nuestro delicioso momento –vamos a desayunar, que si no me desayunas aquí- dije riendo entre sus labios.

-Qué más quisiera yo Kat- cerró la puerta y ambos caminamos al restaurante tomados de la mano -¿Qué te gustaría comer?- preguntó viendo el menú que nos acababa de entregar el mesero.

-Mmm no sé, unas tostadas con tocino estarían bien o con huevos revueltos o tal vez un emparedado- dije dubitativa, levanté la vista y Peeta me miraba con ojos alegras.

-Amor pide lo que quieras, si no tienes hambre no te obligaré a comer, soy yo el de la mala costumbre-

-Mucha hambre no tengo, creo que me pediré un postre- lo miré como pidiendo permiso.

-Preciosa ya te dije, pide lo que quieras y te apetezca- me agarró la mano y me besó los nudillos –además no tienes que pedirme permiso, yo te acepto como eres, no por lo que comes- me volvió a besar la mano.

-¿Tú que comerás?- pregunté saliendo de mi mundo paralelo, como le decía Annie, dónde me comía este hombre a besos.

-Aún no me decido si como una especialidad de la casa o un emparedado-

-¿Qué trae la especialidad de la casa?- pregunté al camarero que acababa de llegar a nosotros de nuevo.

-Claro señorita, es un desayuno típico, trae que es arroz mezclado con frijoles, huevo picado, bistek o chuleta, dos tostadas, natilla e incluye un refresco natural-

-Yo quiero uno con bistek- pidió Peeta.

-Yo también quiero uno-

-Muy bien, ¿algo más?-

-No por el momento- contestó Peeta cuando me vio negar con la cabeza, el camarero se retiró y en cuestión de 5 minutos ya traía nuestra comida, que por cierto tenía muy buena pinta, y ni que decir del sabor, delicioso.

Al final, a pesar de no haber tenido hambre me comí todo lo que había en el plato, Peeta también aunque luego repitió, definitivamente su estómago era mucho más grande que el mío.

-¿Satisfecha?- me preguntó.

-Demasiado, estaba delicioso-

-¿Nos vamos entonces?-

-Voy al baño y nos vamos, ya regreso- me levanté y fui directo al baño.

-¿Viste ese bombón que esta con la mocosa?-

-Ni me digas, hasta da cólera verla sentada junto a él, seguro se creé muy madura-

Mientras estaba en uno de los cubículos, dos mujeres habían entrado al baño hablando y riéndose de mí, que frustrante, está bien que se notaba que Peeta tenía unos cuantos añitos más, pero no era justo que me trataran así.

-Un hombre así debería de estar con alguien como nosotras, no perder tiempo con virgencillas como esa-

-Uff te imaginas todo lo que le podríamos hacer, deberíamos de salir y quitárselo a la mocosa, no debe ser difícil- se volvieron a reír.

Salí del cubículo y me fui a lavar las manos, ambas me vieron con cara de desprecio, al verme junto a ellas y luego se rieron.

-¿Niña una pregunta, crees que tu hermano mayor le apetezca salir con nosotras, estoy segura que le podríamos hacer pasar un muy buen rato?- dijo una de ellas, la más morena, aunque ninguna de las dos eran muy agraciadas.

-A no lo sé, si quieres le pregunto ¿si le interesa acostarse con el par de zorras que se esconden en el baño?-

-¿Nos llamaste zorras?- dijo la otra.

-Disculpa no sabía que también eran sordas, lo siento- dí media vuelta y salí, podía sentir como venían detrás de mí, dispuestas creo que no sólo a hablar, busqué a Peeta con la mirada y lo vi en la entrada, esperándome, como estaba de espaldas lo sorprendí abrazándolo, y le susurré al oído.

-Tengo dos zorras detrás de mí, que quieren hacerte de todo- él sólo se rió entre dientes y se volvió para mirarme y abrazarme fuerte a su cuerpo.

-¿Las morenas?- preguntó entre dientes, mientras sonreía, asentí –Bien, pues démosle un show que recordar y que se den cuenta que no ocupo de ellas- vi cómo les hacía un guiño seductor a las mujeres y sonrió, me alzó cómo a una muñeca y me llevó a hasta la 4x4, podía ver por sobre su hombros cómo ambas mujerzuelas nos seguían.

Con un diestro movimiento la puerta del cajón de la camioneta se abrió para sentarme encima, quedando frente a él, quien de inmediato me abrió las piernas para quedar a la altura de su entrepierna, agarró mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme apasionado, por el rabillo del ojo vi a las mujeres viéndonos algo enojadas.

-Déjalas- susurró Peeta metiendo las manos por debajo de mi blusa apretando mis pechos, de pronto las olvidé y me dejé llevar por el momento, enredé mis dedos entre su rubio cabello, jalando levemente hacia atrás, dándome acceso a su cuello, un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios.

-Esto es el colmo- escuché decir a las mujeres detrás de Peeta. –Acaso no te da vergüenza- dijeron refiriéndose a Peeta. Quien sacó sus manos de mi blusa y se volvió hacia ellas.

-¿Vergüenza de qué?-

-De que eres mucho mayor que ella-

-Tiene un par de años menos, que se vea joven no significa que es una niña, no es culpa suya que ustedes no puedan esconder sus años-

-Eres un insolente- dijo una de ella levantando la mano para golpear a Peeta.

-Un momento- dijo deteniendo la mano de la mujer en pleno movimiento -¿Cómo te atreves a intentar golpear a mi novio, mantengan respeto par de zorras-

-Es la segunda vez que nos dices zorras, mocosa-

-Y créanme, no será la última-

-Vámonos amor, aquí ya dejan entra a cualquiera- dijo Peeta tomándome de la mano, cerró la puerta trasera de la 4x4, caminó delante de mí, pero de pronto sentí que me agarraban de la trenza y me hacían caer al suelo, la mujer más alta, me había hecho caer, tomé sus pies entre mis manos y jalé fuerte tal y como llevaba años practicando lucha con mis compañeras, la mujer dio una vuelta sobre mi y cayó golpeándose el pecho, me levanté lista para golpearla, pero Peeta me tomó por la cintura y me levantó.

-Es suficiente Kat, si te dejo la vas a matar- se rió.

Me sentía furiosa pero el ver su rostro me tranquilizó y comencé a reír –no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a jalarme el cabello, pero estoy segura que le dolió más la caída a ella que a mí- me reí con fuerza.

-Vamos mi gladiadora, antes que se recupere, no quiero llevarte toda sucia por la revolcada que se pueden dar ustedes- dijo riendo Peeta.

Las mujeres estaban en el suelo, una sobre la otra ayudándole a levantarse, la otra se tocaba el pecho adolorida.

-Sabes hermosa, creo que eres de esas mujeres que es bueno no hacer enojar- dijo Peeta cerrando la puerta al entrar al auto.

-Bueno a mi me fascinaría demostrarte que tan gladiadora puedo ser-

-Tienes este fin de semana para demostrarlo-

-Entonces debemos de olvidar el acuerdo por estos días-

Peeta se quedó pensativo mientras ponía en movimiento el auto –De acuerdo- dijo feliz.

-Pero el lunes volvemos al acuerdo-

Se rió –no soportas no tenerme dentro tuyo, acéptalo-

-¿Te crees muy especial?- dije riendo.

-Lo soy, anda acéptalo, te gusta que te toque, te gusta que te bese, que te penetre y que te haga mía como lo he hecho otras veces- se reía mientras tocaba mi pierna de manera lujuriosa.

-Si si si, lo acepto-

-Te dije que antes de terminar el tiempo de los dos meses, desearías por mi-

-Ay ya cállate guapo, ganas por estos dos días, no tenía previsto que me tuviese que venir a la playa contigo-

-Pero tenía previsto ir a varios lugares en estos dos meses y a todos te iba a llevar conmigo, ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?-

-A más lugares ¿cuáles?-

-Es sorpresa-

-Estás jugando sucio-

-O no, eso si que no, soy honesto nada más, yo te dije que no quería los dos meses, tu fuiste la que insistió- se rió levantado una ceja en sentido de victoria.

-Si bueno, tienes algo que me hace querer tenerte-

-¿Kat si no te hubiese detenido, te habrías peleado con la mujer?-

-Es probable, ¿por qué, te molesta?-

-No, eres diferente a muchas chicas que conozco, se que has pasado por mucho y por eso eres tan decidida en lo tuyo, no me molesta, es excitante-

-¿Es excitante que dos mujeres e peleen por ti?-

-No, es excitante ver lo única que eres, no eres la típica mujer cursi y boba con las que me he topado durante mi vida-

-Cualquiera que te escuche hablar, pensaría que llevas años en la tierra- dije sarcástica.

-No años, pero si unos cuantos más que tú-

-No entiendo porque la gente debe de ver con malos ojos una pareja de distinta edad-

-No es con malos ojos, muy en el fondo es parte de una preocupación, bueno tu ni siquiera tienes la mayoría de edad y eso no me ha importado para hacerte mía, y créeme que si fueses virgen, no hubiese sido obstáculo para mí, simplemente me encantas, pero si nos lo ponemos a ver desde otro punto de vista, se puede decir que yo me estoy aprovechando de tu pureza, de tu inocencia, y te estoy quitando los mejores años de tu vida, ahora si fuésemos algo más, ambos nos tendríamos que acoplar al otro-

-¿Algo más? No entiendo eso último-

-Preciosa, si fuésemos novios, yo tendría que aceptar, que a ti te gusta salir a bailar, a disfrutar con tus amigos, a estar sola con tus amigas, a que te coqueteen otros hombres, mientras que yo ya soy más viejo que tú, esa etapa de mi vida ya pasó, ahora me interesa más tener dinero para darme mis lujos, llevar a mi novia a lugares finos, no precisamente ir a meterla en un bar de adolescentes, me encantaría llevarla a bailar, pero no creo que busque una discoteca juvenil, donde el dueño del lugar y yo seamos los más viejos, intentaría darle todo lo que pueda para tenerla feliz si que me quiere, y pues a mi edad se supone que uno no busca a una mujer solo para acostarse con ella y darse placer mutuamente…-

-Se supone que busca una esposa- le interrumpí.

-Se supone, algunos intentamos seguir gozando la vida que tenemos, seguir sintiéndonos jóvenes, pero llega un punto donde las simples relaciones momentáneas cansan y te das cuenta que sería más bonito sentar cabeza, el problema es encontrar a la indicada, después de que pasaste años buscando solo la diversión…-

-¿Te gustaría sentar cabeza?- volvía interrumpirle.

-Hubo un tiempo que sí, ahora no, ahora estoy feliz contigo, volviendo a sentir lo que es conquistar a una mujer-

-¿Cómo hacías entonces para conquistar antes de conocerme?-

-Nunca he tenido problemas con eso, soy directo cuando hablo, si quería tener sexo con alguien, lo conseguía sin tener que conquistar, hace años no tengo a una novia formal, mi última novia fue cuando yo tenía 15 años y duré con ella casi hasta que me fui a Europa, aún así no fue del todo formal, yo era muy infiel y la engañaba con quien yo quisiera, la hice sufrir mucho-

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-

-Lo último que supe, fue que se casó y se fueron a vivir a Brasil-

-¿Te gustaría verla?-

-No Kat, nunca fue importante para mí, sentía que la quería, pero me asfixiaba, así que cuando terminamos me sentí muy aliviado- hizo una pausa y me señalo un gran hotel –Ahí es donde nos hospedaremos, espero te guste-

-Es hermoso- dije contemplando en gran lugar, era un edificio alto de color blanco, rodeado de palmeras y árboles frutales, la entrada era circular, y las puertas estaban embarcadas con adornos dorados, un joven vestido de traje blanco se acercó a mi puerta cuando Peeta se estacionó al frente, abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al Hotel La Mina- dijo dándome la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Otro hombre se acercó al lado de Peeta y este le entregó las llaves del auto para que lo aparcara –Las maletas están atrás- dijo Peeta viendo al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

-Las traeré señor, si gusta entran y se van registrando-

Peeta asintió, me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos por el largo vestíbulo, donde habían cafeterías, heladerías y varios sillones dispuestos para el descanso del cliente.

-Buenos días señor, señorita, bienvenidos al Hotel La Mina, ¿Tienen reservaciones?- dijo la joven rubia que estaba en el mostrador.

-Sí a nombre de Peeta Mellark, pero me gustaría hacer un cambio-

-Muy bien, déjeme ver la reservación y me dice cual sería el cambio- dijo amablemente la muchacha –tengo aquí que eran dos recámaras con vista al mar, ¿es correcto?-

-Si, pero ya no las quiero, desearía un solo cuarto, de preferencia con vista al mar, si se puede que tenga jacuzzi o una pequeña piscina, que tenga balcón-

-¿Con cuantas camas señor Mellark?-

-Una sola, grande doble, por favor-

-Claro señor, tenemos en este momento dos suites de lujo libres en el pen house, el precio es mucho más elevado que los dos cuartos, ¿no sé si ese sería inconveniente?-

-En lo más mínimo, nos quedaremos hasta mañana en la noche, nos iremos como a las 7 de la noche- dijo tranquilamente y le entregó la tarjeta negra para que se pagara.

-Muy bien, señor, la habitación ya esta paga, si gustan van subiendo, nuestro personal les llevará las maletas, es la habitación PH1, ¿cuántas llaves ocupan?- dijo mirándome a mí, algo interesada o molesta tal vez.

-Dos, una para mi novia y la otra para mí, gracias- contestó Peeta sin problemas.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene señorita, su llave y el brazalete y señor acá esta su llave y su brazalete, que disfruten la estancia-

-Gracias- contestamos los dos al unísono.

Peeta abrió la puerta de la habitación, he inmediatamente fui hasta el balcón, era majestuoso, la altura deba miedo, pero la vista era sorprendente, la maravillosa playa quedaba a escasos 50 metros y se veían las aguas celestes exquisitas, las altas palmeras se mecían suavemente con la brisa, era simplemente precioso.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Peeta abrazándome por la espalda.

-Es hermoso- le respondí dándome vuelta para abrazarlo –De verdad es soñado-

-Qué bueno que te gustó, ven vamos a mirar el resto- me jaló hacia la habitación para conocerla, toda la habitación estaba ocupada por un recibidor con sillones blancos, una mesa de hockey electrónico, frente a ella un pequeña isla de comida, detrás de la isla había una puerta que daba a la impresionante habitación con una cama increíblemente grande con barrotes de madera tallada y un precioso dosel de encaje blanco, esta habitación también tenía un balcón que estaba más abajo que el otro, la diferencia era que este balcón tenía una pequeña piscina de más o menos el mismo tamaño de la cama, parte de ella estaba en el balcón y la otra parte en la habitación, pero para llegar a ella había que bajar 3 gradas que la rodeaban, por ende la cama quedaba en un plano más alto, junto al lado derecho de la cama estaba la puerta al baño, donde estaba la ducha, grande y amplia totalmente con paredes de cristal trasparente, a un lado un perfecto jacuzzi, dos lavatorios de frente y el sanitario en un pequeño cuarto aparte junto a al armario que daba de frente al jacuzzi.

-Qué ingeniería más…- dijo Peeta pero no terminó la frase.

-Mas depravada, excitante, exótica, lujuriosa, pervertida, mmm, dime cual adjetivo te gusta más- dije sonriendo.

-Jajajaja que mente más sucia Katniss, pero tienes razón todos los adjetivos le calzan, oh de sólo pensar como te haré gemir en cada una de las habitaciones me pongo a mil-

-¿Y qué estas esperando?- pregunté desafiante.

-Por desgracia si debo, debemos, corrijo, debemos de esperar, mi cliente dice que si pudiese verme en menos de una hora, sería perfecto, así que si voy con él ya, estaríamos aquí como a las 2 de la tarde y te tendría todo ese tiempo restante y todo el tiempo de mañana para mí sólo, sin interrupciones, ¿Qué opinas?-

-Opino que… ¿Yo también debo ir?-

-Si no quieres no, puedes quedarte aquí o ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, yo prometo apurarme lo más que pueda, ¿pero por qué no quieres ir?-

-No me quiero inmiscuir en tus negocios, ni quiero que tus clientes piensen que eres poco serio al andar con un "mocosa" como yo, ya ves que todos se dan cuenta y hablan a nuestras espaldas-

-¿Y eso a ti desde cuando te importa?-

-No me importa, pero irás a ver a un cliente, mejor que siga viendo lo maduro y exitoso que eres-

-¿Te avergüenza andar conmigo?-

-No, ni se te ocurra volver a preguntarlo, para mi eres todo lo que se puede pedir, pero creo que tendré que tener aunque sea una cana en el pelo, para que la gente vea que sí puedo estar contigo-

-No digas tonteras, yo adoro estar contigo, adoro que nos vean juntos, no eres un trofeo, eres mi novia aquí, en este momento, eres mi pareja y si el cliente no quiere firmar porque te ves joven y yo inmaduro, no me interesa-

-Pórtate bien Peeta, hazme caso, ve a la reunión con él, vuelve y me tendrás para ti, te prometo recompensarte, pero hazme caso, déjame aquí, saldré a dar una vuelta, a conocer el lugar y me pones un mensaje cuando ya vengas para esperarte-

-De acuerdo, aunque no me agrada dejarte sola, toma- sacó su billetera del pantalón, la abrió y cogió varios dólares y me los entregó –No sé cuánto es, si ocupas gastarlo hazlo, si tienes hambre ve y come, si te quieres comprar alguna ropa hazlo, por favor cuídate, si quieres comprarte algo sexi para modelármelo en la noche, tienes mi permiso- se rió- sólo por favor cuídate, y mándame mensajes, para saber que estas bien-

-Peeta yo no puedo aceptar este dinero, es mucho- dije a la defensiva.

-Estamos con que en este momento eres mi novia, mi pareja, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en carro?-

-Que si tuvieses novia le darías todo lo que pudieras-

-Exacto, así que guárdalo, yo te lo obsequio, es un pequeño presente, solo eso-

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias, no te alejes mucho, se que el hotel en la parte de atrás tiene un estilo de centro comercial, ahí estarás segura, por favor cuídate-

-Lo haré Peeta, lo haré, ahora vete, para que vuelvas más rápido-

Peeta me abrazó , me besó y se despidió de mí, salió justo cuando el botones traía nuestras maletas, las dejó en el recibidor y se fue, salí del hotel y me encaminé al centro comercial que Peeta me dijo, era muy impresionante, y se notaba que las personas que lo visitaban eran del mismo hotel, todos con sus debidos brazaletes, estuve caminando por varias tiendas mientras me tomaba una maltada, hasta que paré en seco frente a la vitrina de una de ellas y recordé las palabras exactas de Peeta "si quieres comprarte algo sexi para modelármelo en la noche, tienes mi permiso". Creo que el rostro se me iluminó perverso y lujurioso, sólo tenía un problema, la tienda permitía el ingreso a mayores de edad y yo no lo era, saqué uno de los billetes que Peeta me dio y empujé la puerta, de inmediato una joven vestida de rojo me cortó el paso.

-Disculpe señorita, su identificación-

-Aquí está- dije levantando el billete frente a su cara.

-Bienvenida Al Mundo Del Placer- dijo alegremente tomando el billete -¿busca algo es especial?-

-Sí un disfraz-


	12. ¿Te has portado mal?

Hola saluditos a todos, al final les comento y saludo individual, que disfruten el capítulo, XOXO

* * *

Me gustaba ir de compra, eso siempre me alegraba, pero acababa de pasar las últimas dos horas planeando como satisfacer los deseos de Peeta, eso no me satisfacía, me excitaba.

"_Llego en media hora, prepárate para mí"_

El mensaje de Peeta me sacó de mi concentración, ya tenía suficiente adelanto, pero aún me faltaba vestirme o disfrazarme, básicamente las dos, había pasado a la tienda erótica y me había comprado un sensual disfraz de policía, el precioso corseé celeste, me lo habían puesto en la tienda, para evitar la incomodidad, pero enserio me encantaba como se me veía, me coloqué frente al espejo: gorra de policía, con una placa pegada al frente, de color celeste, corseé celeste con una placa de policía, una pequeña, diminuta en realidad mini enagua celeste que sólo medía 15 centímetros, tallada al cuerpo, medias altas negras sujetas por un ligero negro, sin ropa interior más que el ligero, increíbles y perfectas botas altas hasta la rodilla, negras con un impresionante estilo policial, por supuesto no podían faltar los guantes altos hasta los codos, los lentes negros grandes y las esposas, oh esas esposas que iba a disfrutar usando.

El apartamento ya lo tenía listo, en el comercial había encontrado una floristería donde me podían teñir rosas, así que compré 3 docenas de rosas azules, unas las había colocado formando un camino hasta llegar al dormitorio y las demás las había deshojado y esparcido por la cama y la piscina.

Revisé todo antes de que llegara, sólo me faltaba una cosa por acomodar y no sabía si usarla o no, el disfraz traía incluido una delgada fusta negra, sabía que a Peeta le gustaban las cosas atrevidas pero no sabía si se atrevía a tanto, tal vez un par de golpecitos pequeños e indoloros no lo molestarían…mmm… para encontrarme Peeta tenía que venir desde la entrada, abrir la puerta y yo estaría recostada a la pared detrás de la puerta, todo estaba perfecto, tomé aire nerviosa, me solté el cabello dejándolo caer en suaves hondas, me mordí el labio ansiosa y esperé.

Escuché abrirse la puerta de la entrada –Kat ya llegué, te tra… ¿qué es esto?- le escuché poner bolsas en los sillones –esto me indica que si estás aquí –dijo riendo, podía escuchar cómo se agachaba y juntaba el camino de rosas -¿qué estarás tramando?- Peeta estaba del otro lado de la puerta, miré el picaporte como poco a poco dio la vuelta, contuve la respiración y lo vi entrar, vestía una suave camisa blanca y un jeans azul, llevaba todas las rosas azules sujetas en la mano, en forma de ramo, estaba de espaldas a mí, volví a tomar aire, cerré la puerta e inmediatamente se volvió a verme.

-Oh por Dios- fue lo único que pudo decir, sus ojos se abrieron excitantes y sorprendidos, intenté mantenerme lo más sería que podía y levantando la fusta señalándolo hable.

-Señor Mellark, me han informado que últimamente no se ha portado muy bien, ¿es eso cierto?- caminé hacia él hasta casi tocarlo con la fusta.

-Totalmente oficial, he sido de los peores- dijo respirando excitado sonriendo, tenía los ojos clavados en mi rostro.

-¿Exactamente en que se ha portado mal? Señor Mellark, ¿es cierto que ha mantenido relaciones con mujeres menores de edad?-

-Sólo una-

-Pero eso es un delito muy grave- dije pegándole suave en el pecho con la fusta.

-¿Mucho?, creo que merezco más castigo-

-¿Más castigo?- me acerqué a él, tomé las rosas que llevaba en la mano y las tiré al suelo, agarré ambos lados de la camisa y con un fuerte jalón la abrí de par en par, los botones rodaron por el suelo, desabroché el pantalón y este cayó a sus pies, le arrinconé contra la cama y Peeta cayó, sobre los pétalos azules de las sábanas.

Sus ojos no perdían movimiento de mi rostro, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo latía fuerte bajo mis caricias, me puse de pie en la cama, dejando a Peeta observar bajo mi falda.

-Señor Mellark levante las manos, tóqueme las piernas- le exigí señalándolo con la fusta. De inmediato obedeció y en cuanto puso sus manos sobre mis muslos, lo esposé, había estado practicando el movimiento hacía casi dos horas, no me podía salir mal.

-Katni…- intentó decir para defenderse.

-Shu shu shu, silencio Señor Mellark, aquí la que habla soy yo, y para su información soy la Oficial Everdeen-

Peeta rió alegre y con un rápido movimiento jaló el borde de la falda, haciéndome tambalear y caer sobre él, quien me rodeó con sus brazos esposados.

-¿Creías que te iba a dejar toda la diversión a ti?- dijo mientras me hacía dar una vuelta, dejándome bajo él –No sólo yo me he portado mal Oficial, conozco a una niña que seduce a hombres mayores, ¿le interesaría arrestarla?, porque a mi sí- dijo riendo y sin más se acercó y me besó ardiente y apasionado.

Aproveché el momento para volver a quedar sentada sobre él, el tener las manos esposadas lo dejaba sin mucha agilidad, así que aquí mandaba yo.

Me senté sobre él –Las manos sobre la cabeza señor Mellark- obedeció sin chistar, su respiración era excitante, me miraba con tanta pasión que me sentía humedecer de sólo pensar en lo que disfrutaríamos esta noche –señor Mellark debemos de quedar claros, no tiene derecho a tocarme ni a besarme a menos claro que yo se lo permita, ¿entendió?-

-¿Me quitarás el placer de saborear tus perfectos labios rojos?- dijo seductor.

-Eso significa que me entendió, ahora relájese señor-

Peeta respiró hondo y cerró los ojos cuando comencé a pasar la punta de la fusta por su desnudo pecho, mis caderas presionaban su ya erecto miembro dentro de los bóxer blancos, oh como adoraba esos bóxer, se le veían también sus perfectas partes; me agaché para besar el trayecto que llevaba la fusta y no resistí el darle un pequeño golpecito en el abdomen, Peeta soltó un quejido.

-¿Amor eso te molesta?- dije preocupada.

-Para nada Kat, sigue tranquila- dijo sin verme y respirando excitado.

Di otro latigazo en el lado derecho de sus caderas, la piel quedaba roja por el suave contacto y Peeta soltaba un suave gemido, me levanté para poder bajar los bóxer y dejar libre su erección, pasé la fusta rozando sus testículos y el cuerpo del pene, la piel se le erizó y lo escuché decir mi nombre entre jadeos.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y sin preámbulos me lo llevé a la boca, succionando su humedad y dándole calor y fricción con la boca, sentí que Peeta se acomodaba –Señorita Oficial ¿podría quitarse la gorra? Me fascinaría ver como sus labios rojos se amoldan a mi pene-

Aún con su miembro en mi boca, con una mano tomé el borde de la gorra y se la puse a él, lo miré con el rabillo del ojo, oh que sexi se veía –Oh Katniss que labios deberías siempre de ponerte esa pintura- dijo riendo y jadeando, podía sentir como su mirada me comía, pero como tenía las manos esposadas, no pudo sostenerse más y tuvo que acostarse, sus caderas subían al encuentro con mi boca, yo turnaba masajeándolo con las manos y chupando el cuerpo erecto, lo sentía tensarse cada vez que rozaba con mi lengua sus testículos y sus gemidos me invadían, era muy excitante escucharlo respirar jadeante, deseoso y escuchar como mi nombre salía con grandes dificultades por sus jadeos de su boca.

-Kat no quiero venirme así, déjame estar dentro tuyo- me rogó, sentí su pene engrosar en mis manos, sabía que su momento estaba cerca, pero yo lo conocía y sabía que él podía resistir si así lo quería, me senté sobre él llevando su pene directamente a mi húmeda entrada –Oh Katniss estás deliciosa- dijo jadeando al sentir mi humedad recubrir su miembro–castígame como quieras, preciosa, pero no me prives tus labios- me miró con aquellos increíbles ojos y no pude contenerme más, lo besé deseosa que me hiciera suya, que me penetrara como él sabía que a mí me gustaba; Peeta pasó sus brazos esposados por mi espalda y abrazándome a él comenzamos a movernos buscando nuestro placer, buscando nuestro orgasmo; sentirlo de esa manera, tan apretado a mí hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a sentir ese inigualable cosquilleo ya conocido, sólo que con una intensidad catastrófica, arqueé la espalda dejándole a Peeta la vista perfecta de mis pechos en el seductor corseé, los escalofríos comenzaron a inundar mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar el punto exacto donde nuestros orgasmos se juntaron, el suyo, el mío, un perfecto encuentro, una perfecta sensación, que más delicioso que saber que nos vinimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh Katniss eres increíble- dijo jadeando después de haber terminado su eyaculación dentro mío –te adoro preciosa-

-Yo a ti- lo abracé fuerte, me sentía tan compenetrada con él, tan sincronizados, era perfección pura y definitiva -¿quieres venir conmigo a la piscina?- le susurré aún abrazada a él.

-Me encantaría preciosa- dijo soltando el abrazo y dándome un beso -¿aún debo de estar esposado?- preguntó con cara de perrito triste.

-Jajajaja por supuesto que no, a menos claro que te hayas portado mal-

-Oh eso será un problema entonces, tendré que vivir esposado, hasta que te salga una cana y te veas mayor- se rió, pasando los brazos y colocando sus manos frente a mí, con una pequeña llave que llevaba dentro de la bolsita del corseé abrí las esposas.

-Listo eres libre-

-Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Peeta, acostándome sobre la cama –que botas más excitantes- dijo mientras me las desabrochaba para dejarlas en el pisó, subió sus manos acariciándome por sobre las mayas negras, metió las manos bajo la falda y me apretó duro las nalgas –Como siempre, perfecto trasero, date la vuelta Kat, te quitaré el corseé- hice caso y lo sentí sentarse sobre mi trasero, pero sin dejarme aguantar todo su peso, con manos cariñosas comenzó a soltar las correas del corseé, hasta que no quedara nada –Listo preciosa, ahora si te podré apreciar, te ves hermosa con ese aparato de tortura, pero no hay como poder disfrutar el delicioso sabor de tu piel –

Fue sacando poco a poco la mini falda hasta que quedé vestida solo con el ligero y las medias, se paró junto a la cama, dándome la maravillosa visión de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo –Ven déjame llevarte a la piscina- me acerqué a él y como si fuese una niña me tomó entre sus brazos haciéndome abrazarlo con las piernas, caminó conmigo alzada hasta que llegamos a la piscina, bajó los tres peldaños y de pronto sentí la deliciosa agua rozar mis piernas, Peeta me soltó y caí sentada en la piscina, no era tan honda pero en mi posición me cubrió a la perfección, salí escupiendo agua y tosiendo.

-¿Con que esas tenemos?- dije al verlo riéndose, estaba de pie en el agua, que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía los brazos cruzados, caminé hacia él, cuando estaba justo delante de él, me sumergí, tomé sus pies con fuerza haciéndolo caer sentado en el fondo de la piscina, ya bajo el agua comenzó una pequeña pelea por ver cuál de los dos quedaría ganador de un juego que se sabía no tenía principio ni fin.

Terminamos ambos abrazados y agotados en una de las esquinas de la piscina que quedaba en el lado del balcón, los pétalos de rosa que antes había echado en la piscina se habían quedado pegados a su cuerpo, yo recostada a su pecho, se los quitaba con tranquilidad; desde donde estábamos la vista era majestuosa, el cielo se encontraba despejado y la noche ya había caído dejando la luna llena sobre nosotros y las titilantes estrellas siendo testigos de nuestras fechorías, la playa se veía iluminada por la luna y brillaba de manera fantasmal, ¡qué vista más impresionante era lo único que podía pensar!. Ambos nos encontrábamos observando el paisaje, yo de vez en cuando volvía a quitarle los pétalos del pecho y cuando ya no tenía lo volvía a mojar con una suave ola, que lo dejaba de nuevo cubierto, sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello mientras me tenía apretada contra su cuerpo, su corazón quedaba a la altura de mi oído y escuchar su suave palpitar me relajaba, era un momento muy placentero y si fuésemos novios como en verdad creían los del hotel, se podía decir que era un momento muy romántico, el más romántico que yo había tenido, volví a mojar a Peeta para cubrirlo de pétalos y en lugar de quitarlos lo abracé fuerte, él hizo lo mismo y me apretó fuerte contra él con ambos brazos, tenerlo así tan entregado a mí, a mis deseos y fantasías era mucho pedir, él era perfecto y complaciente, ¿se podía pedir más?, era atento, apuesto, divertido, romántico, inteligente… oh no… una idea se me vino a la mente, algo que no creí que fuese a pasar tan pronto ¿será que me estoy enamorando?.

-¿En qué piensas preciosa?- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Peeta, intenté no ser tan obvia, en cierta forma de daba vergüenza pensar que él creyera que yo era infantil por estarme enamorando de él en tan poco tiempo.

-En que eres muy lindo conmigo- mentí.

-Tú también eres muy linda conmigo, nunca nadie había hecho lo que tú hiciste por mí-

-¿Exactamente que hice?- pregunté

-Kat he tenido relaciones sexuales con diferentes mujeres, todas con una idea diferente del sexo, pero al final para todas es lo mismo, sacar y meter, sin sentimientos, sin juego, sólo placer, tú en cambio tienes más vitalidad, más inteligencia, más curiosidad, eres más atrevida que muchas, mira que darme con una fusta es algo que llegué a pensar que me lo tendría que hacer yo mismo- se río –pero tú no, tú eres tú, imperfectamente perfecta, no sé si lo habías hecho antes, pero yo te agradezco que hayas querido hacer una fantasía conmigo-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi me encantó, siempre me ha gustado disfrazarme, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo de este modo y pues, tampoco he tenido la confianza-

-¿Qué te dio la confianza de probarlo conmigo?-

-Supuse que eres mayor que yo y que tienes menos límites que otros de mi edad, supuse que ya lo habías hecho…-

-Supusiste mal preciosa- se rió –es cierto que tengo menos límites, pero nunca lo había hecho, ya te lo he dicho, no he buscado una pareja estable y creo que ellas cuando me conocen saben que los dos pensamos solo en satisfacernos propiamente, no en complacernos mutuamente-

-Adoro como hablas, te escuchas tan maduro- las palabras se me salieron de la boca sin querer.

-Gracias, aunque creo que no estábamos hablando de eso- rió y me besó la frente.

-Si lo siento es que no me pude contener…mmm…Peeta ¿no te molestó que te haya esposado? Se que muchos hombres consideran que eso no es para ellos-

-Y no sé porqué, yo lo veo de esta forma, yo confío en ti, me pongo a tú disposición y lo sabes, nunca he tenido un par de esposas en mis manos hasta hoy y al inicio me asusté porque me las habías puesto, pero pensé que si nos queremos complacer uno a otro y llevar esto más lejos lo mejor es confiar en que no me harás daño, igual cuando me pasaste la fusta por el miembro, ¿crees que eso no da pánico de saber que tienes algo tan preciado por mí, en tus manos y con sólo un latigazo me puedes hacer llorar, de solo pensarlo me pongo tenso, pero te lo repito yo confío en que tú me quieres tanto como yo a ti, y yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño-

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Acaso yo escuché bien? Dijo llevar esto más lejos y dijo también confío en ti y te quiero tanto como tú a mi… es mi imaginación o eso significa que no solo somos amigos con derecho.

-¿Cómo es eso de "llevar esto más lejos"?- pregunté lo más relajada que puse, aunque sentía mi corazón salir por la boca.

-¿Cómo qué "cómo es eso"?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí a qué te refieres con "llevar esto más lejos"-

-Pues Katniss a que me encantaría que fueses mi novia, ¿qué acaso no he sido claro?- me miró cómo quién no entiende lo que está pasando.

-Bueno amor, así como que claro claro no, hemos salido de paseo, y hemos comido juntos, hasta nos hemos quedado con tu hermano en el hospital juntos, y en todo momento hemos hablado como una pareja que lo que busca es sexo, así que muy claro no has sido- me defendí.

-Bueno, puede que haya perdido práctica, pero ahora que lo hablamos claramente, ¿qué prefieres quedarte así, como amigos con ganas de sexo o te gustaría ser mi novia formalmente?-

Por un momento me quedé como en shock, sabía perfectamente que era lo que yo quería, pero me daba miedo pensar el que dirían los demás –yo… este… obvio que desearía ser tu novia formalmente, pero no sé como lo tomarían los demás-

-¿A quienes te refieres por los demás?-

-Tu familia y la escuela-

-Mis padres lo entenderán, mi hermano espero que también, la escuela, pues habría que hablar con la directora, ella es muy amiga mía y supongo que entenderá, ¿alguien más?-

-¿Estás seguro?- me senté para verlo de frente.

-Yo totalmente, tú no te ves muy convencida-

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé fuerte –claro que sí, si quiero ser tu novia, ya veremos cómo se las arreglan los demás para entendernos-

Peeta rió y me apretó a él –novia mía ¿te parece si cerramos el trato haciéndote el amor en la piscina?- dijo susurrando entre mis labios.

* * *

Aquí vamos, me imagino el comentario de muchos de ustedes donde me dirán ¿por qué corté el capítulo aquí?, bueno cariños, porque si han leído mis demás fics se darán cuenta que cuando relato este tipo de encuentros tan románticos soy muy detallista, así que me gusta darle su propio espacio a momentos tan únicos, así que esperen el próximo, y también porque soy malvada, buajajaja, no mentira, jaja.

**Girlonfire91**: ya se ya se, de nuevo te corté en lo más interesante, pero tranquila el otro capítulo estoy segura te gustará, jajaja besitos.

**JekaMellark**: si cariño yo también los extrañaba, ahora creo que seremos nosotras las que ocuparemos oxígeno, jajaja, besito Jeka.

**Virymp**: ¿te quité la curiosidad o te di más? Jajaja, nos leemos cariño.

**Katniss bella luz**: cariño a todos con dinero la mayoría de edad es sencilla, disfruta la visita al hotel, no leemos linda.

**Everllarkglee4ever**: linda no pude actualizar antes, pero aquí lo tienes, espero te haya gustado, a mi me encantó, besitos.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos: **Candymax00, LostrisBlack, Dianadelore, .37.**

**Besitos a todas y todos, se les quiere, no leemos, espero sus mensajitos, actualizaré lo más pronto se los prometo. XOXO**


	13. Fuegos artificiales

Después de haber tenido una sesión de ardiente sexo en la piscina decidimos ir a la playa a pasear, al parecer esa noche a media noche iba haber un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Kat yo te traje algo para que lo uses hoy, ¿te importaría probártelo?- dijo Peeta al salir de la piscina.

-Claro, ¿qué me trajiste?-

Peeta se fue a la estancia y volvió con un paquete – cuando venía de camino lo vi en una vitrina y me encantó para ti, toma ve pruébatelo, si no te gusta no hay problema-

-No creo que tengas mal gusto, dame a ver- cogí la bolsa y me fui al dormitorio.

Lo que había dentro de la bolsa era un traje de baño totalmente entallado al cuerpo, con un gran y profundo escote que llegaba casi al ombligo, era color azul oscuro, el traje tenía en la cadera una tipo de botones para engancharle la pañoleta que en realidad quedaba como una enagua minifalda, y daba la apariencia de un vestido completo, era precioso en realidad, me puse mis sandalias de tacón, no muy alto y salí.

-¿Y bien, cómo me veo?-

-Yo sabía que te quedaría bien, estas hermosa- dijo Peeta al verme, me dio un beso y continuó –iré a vestirme, porque si me quedo viéndote no saldremos de aquí en toda la noche-

Al salir del hotel era notable las miradas de las demás personas, la gran mayoría eran adultos ya mayores o mujeres de la edad de Peeta, yo era la única menor de edad del vestíbulo –al parecer les incomoda verme con un anciano- me reí susurrándole a Peeta.

-Pues que les incomode más- Peeta me alzó y yo para no caerme pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, le tomé el rostro y lo besé –vez ahora si tendrán de que hablar- me llevó hasta una esquina donde me recostó a la pared y comenzó a besarme muy apasionado, como aún estaba alzada, Peeta me tocaba las nalgas, me excitaba, fue cuando abrí los ojos y vi a un muchacho cerca de nosotros, este se rió con complicidad y dijo:

-Disculpen, pero hay otros clientes que les incomoda los actos de amor en público-

-Eso supongo, gente incómoda en realidad- dijo Peeta viendo a una señora que estaba viéndonos desde lejos con una mirada que podía matar –No hay problema iremos a otro lado, es que yo adoro a mi novia, es imposible no querérsela comer a besos donde sea- la señora respiró profundo cómo quien le hubiese faltado al respeto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Peeta y yo salimos riendo del vestíbulo -¿y la infantil soy yo?- le dijo

-Es bonito que las personas sepan que ellas no mandan- se rió Peeta.

-¿Joven puedo hablar con usted?- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, nos volvimos y vimos de frente a la señora del vestíbulo –debería de darle vergüenza de lo que usted está haciendo-

-¿Y exactamente que estoy haciendo?-

-Perviertes a una niña, ¿o acaso me vas a decir que ella es de tu edad?, por favor si su cara de niña te delata, se podría decir que eres un abusador-

-Un momento señora, ¿a usted quién le pidió su opinión? Que le importa a usted si yo quiero tener un hombre mayor con el que acostarme todas las noches, ¿le afecta en algo a usted?- interrumpí.

-Pobre niña, que lavado te tienen el cerebro-

-A mi no me falte al respeto vieja estirada, ya desearías vos que un hombre así te vuelva a ver, pero como no lo logras te metes en la vida de los demás, cómprate un consolador haber si con eso te contentas, vieja estúpida-

-Ya amor déjala, vámonos, una persona así no nos arruinará la noche-

-Sos una insolente mocosa, una insolente-

-Ah sí, decime algo que yo no sepa, vieja obstinada-

-Ya Kat vámonos- dijo Peeta riendo.

-Señora, disculpe, por favor en este hotel no permitimos que los huéspedes incomoden a los demás huéspedes, cosa que usted está haciendo en este momento, por favor se reserva sus comentarios o tendremos que sacarla del resort- el muchacho que se había acercado a calmar nuestra calentura, le hablaba a la señora ahora.

-¿Me está diciendo usted, que permitirán que este hombre ultraje el honor de una niña?-

-Señora nosotros nos reservamos el derecho de admisión, conocemos a nuestros clientes de hace mucho tiempo y nunca hemos tenido una escena como la que usted nos está mostrando en este momento, créame que si supiésemos que se irrespetan los derechos de alguien, sin dudarlo llamaríamos a las autoridades, ahora la única que está faltando el respeto a los derechos de privacidad es usted-

La mujer respiró enojada y se fue sin decir nada –Lo siento señor Mellark, señorita Everdeen, lamentamos haberlos hecho pasar por una escena así, acepten nuestra disculpa con una cena en nuestro restaurante-

-Bueno no es culpa de ustedes, pero igual aceptamos- dije tranquila sin mirar a Peeta, este solo asintió y ambos fuimos detrás del joven que nos llevó hasta el restaurante –gracias- dije cuando me jalo la silla para sentarme.

-Es todo un placer señorita- contestó el joven sonriendo, miré a Peeta y este se mordía el labio para no reír –ya les traigo los menus- el joven dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Un admirador- dijo Peeta riendo.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada para que le guste-

-No hace falta que lo hagas, tu llamas la atención siendo tú, eres un alma libre, no tienes problema en decir lo que piensas, he increíblemente sensual con tus berrinches, no lo culpo, por ver lo especial que eres-

-Vos sos un mentiroso, cómo vas a decir que soy todo eso-

-Será porque estoy enamorado y veo sólo lo bueno de ti-

-¿Se supone que yo tengo que estar enamorada para ver lo bueno de ti? – me reí.

-No lo creo, yo siempre he sido bueno- rió.

-Oh sí cómo no, el señor perfecto-

-Claro que sí, soy total y completamente perfecto, sabias que hasta se cocinar, soy un hombre genial- rió con suficiencia.

-Ah sí, un hombre perfecto y genial, descríbete- le reté

-Señor, señorita aquí están los menus, y una botella de vino, ya regreso a tomarles la orden- dijo el joven interrumpiendo, yo nunca había tomado vino, cuando ya se hubo ido continué.

-Entonces dices que eres perfecto y genial, quiero que te describas- me reí.

-Por supuesto mi querida dama, verás soy un hombre que tiene su propia empresa, tiene bastante dinero, tiene los autos que le gustan, y tengo una novia increíblemente atractiva, ahora físicamente soy excesivamente y exquisitamente apuesto, tengo unos preciosos ojos celestes que te hacer cosquillear el vientre cuando te veo, tengo unos labios que te hacen decir mi nombre cuando te beso, tengo un cuerpo que adoras abrazar y tocar cuando estoy cerca de ti y por supuesto tengo un miembro que te hace gritar y gemir para mí cuando te penetro y para terminar tengo un corazón que daría todo por ti-

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerré, ¿qué podía decir yo que mejorara todo lo que él acababa de decir? ¿Quién era yo para recibir sus perfectas palabras? ¿Por qué era tan perfecto?

-Sabes que tengo también, tengo una novia que me mira con grandes ojos miel y no dice nada, simplemente se quedó sin habla, eso en realidad me preocupa, ya que es de las mujeres que más habla y ahora solo me mira, cómo pensando ¿qué tengo que decir?- rió, yo reí también, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él, me senté en sus piernas y lo abracé.

-Peeta no sé si eres perfecto o no, pero eres perfecto para mí, ¿cómo haces para decir todas esas cosas y seguir viéndome a mí cómo un prospecto de novia?- le dije al oído.

-¿Cómo que un prospecto de novia? Eres increíblemente hermosa, adoro tus berrinches y tú forma de hablar, eres una niña grande para mí, yo soy bueno con las palabras, no es la primera vez que las uso, he leído muchos libros y sé que cosas debo de decir para conquistar a las chicas, pero contigo las digo de corazón, digo lo que me haces sentir y eso me encanta, no temo ser yo si estoy contigo, tú sacas lo bueno de mí, ¿acaso no estoy de novios solo contigo? ¿Acaso he buscado a otras mujeres como solía hacer? ¿O es qué acaso te he buscado a ti solo para tener sexo? A mí no me parece, no digas que eres un prospecto de novia, para mí eres perfecta, por eso estoy feliz contigo-

-Nunca nadie había dicho cosas tan bonitas para mí Peeta-

-Nunca has tenido a alguien te que quiera y te valore tanto como yo-

-Peeta yo no sé, si esto es así, pero yo creo que te amo-

Él rió tranquilo y dijo –Mi preciosa niña, yo también te amo-

.

.

.

Estábamos acostados en la arena tibia de la playa, abrazados, casi quedándonos dormidos, cuando el BUM de la primera explosión de fuegos artificiales iluminó de colores el cielo, las luces se reflejaban en las olas de la playa, miré a Peeta que con cada destello sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría, él era mayor que yo, sólo unos años, pero al fin y al cabo lo era, pero a pesar de que sus facciones lo hacían verse mayor que yo, yo me sentía en las nubes cuando estaba a mi lado, él era perfecto para mí.

-¿Estás viendo lo hermoso que soy?- se rió, sin quitar la vista del cielo.

-Sí, yo veo cosas que tu no vez- me subí sobre su pecho, dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, él me abrazó para poder mantenerme sobre su pecho –yo veo cómo se te iluminan los ojos como un niño, yo veo tu sonrisa infantil y tú cabello caer sobre tu frente haciéndote tan sexi, yo veo todo de ti-

-¿Y te gusta lo que ves?-

-Me encanta-

-¿Quieres darte un chapuzón conmigo en la playa, mira tiene luces dentro?-

-¿Y si un tiburón quieres participar de nuestro chapuzón?-

-Mmmm se dé un tiburón que está deseando participan de nuestro chapuzón- rió, y pude sentir su miembro endurecerse bajo mi peso –lo siento pero es que ese traje me trae loco desde que te lo pusiste-

Me levanté y desabroché la falda, que cayó con suavidad en la arena, salí corriendo hacia las suaves olas que tocaban la arena, la playa en realidad parecía una gran piscina, mar adentro tenía un borde hecho de concreto para poder iluminar la parte accesible para bañarse, varias luces hundidas iluminaban el suelo bajo las suaves olas, era una playa de arena blanca totalmente protegida de peligros, era algo hermoso, mientras contemplaba las olas, Peeta se me acercó por detrás y me abrazó, me hizo alzada como un bebé y caminó llevándome mar adentro, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban nuestros rostros.

-Pon tus piernas alrededor mío- dijo, yo obviamente obedecí, su mano bajó de mi cintura hasta mi entrepierna y con ágiles dedos corrió la tela de mi vestido de baño, dejando libre la entrada a mi vagina, sentí la punta de su miembro rozarla suavemente, de pronto Peeta me jaló hacia abajo penetrándome con fuerza, un grito de placer salió de mí, sin poderlo contener.

Su pene entraba y salía con fuerza, casi con fiereza, deseoso de más, una, otra y otra vez las fuertes estocadas de Peeta me llevaban al éxtasis, no supe en qué momento el agua me llegaba al cuello, salpicando nuestro rostro, miré hacia la playa esperando ver personas, pero no, estaba totalmente vacía, así que me dejé llevar por mi excitación y dejé salir los gemidos que se acumulaban en mi garganta deseosos de expresar lo bien que la estaba pasando, Peeta comenzó a salir a la costa y me recostó en la arena aún con su miembro dentro mío.

-Gime para mi Kat, adoro oírte- no ocupaba más permiso para hacerlo que el sentir su afirmación, mi vientre se contrajo, sentía temblar las piernas y con una fuerte estocada mi orgasmo salió.

-AAAAHHHHH Peeta, aaaahhh, te amo-

-Yo también te amo preciosa- dijo Peeta penetrándome una y otra vez, mientras me besaba el cuello –eres hermosa, ¿puedes agarrarte las piernas?- me pidió.

Obedecí y esto hizo que su pene entrara más profundo dentro de mí, las fuertes estocadas me hacían desear más y más, no podía controlar ese sentimiento, levanté mis caderas para poder sentirle más profundo, él lo notó y con una mano empujó mis caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que nuestro roce fuese más fuerte cada vez, sentí en mi vagina como su pene comenzaba a palpitar, sabía que eyaculación estaba cerca y este pensamiento hizo que mi orgasmo llegara sin que yo lo previniera.

-Vente conmigo Kat, déjalo salir junto con el mío- dijo Peeta en mi oído, solté mis piernas y me abracé fuerte a él, mi orgasmo hizo su acto de presencia, fuerte, espontaneo, agotador –Como adoro venirme junto a ti-

Asentí, básicamente me había quedado sin fuerzas.

-Hora de dormir preciosa- volví a asentir –eso es un milagro, tu tan cansada, vamos y te llevo a la cama- Peeta se levantó y acomodó su ropa, tomó mi pañoleta y me cubrió, puse mis brazos en su cuello y me llevó alzada hasta nuestra habitación.

-Amor, se que estás exhausta, pero estás cubierta de arena, debes de bañarte-

-Báñame tú- dije soñolienta.

-Será todo un placer- Peeta me dejó sentada en el sillón, sentía mis fuerzas desvanecerse.

-Creo que no volveré a tomar vino- dije.

-¿Le echarás la culpa al vino?- rió.

-Sí, le echaré la culpa al vino, porque si te echo la culpa a ti, no me volverás hacer el amor tan rico como me lo hiciste ahora- me reí algo borracha.

-Eres única Kat- Peeta se rió mientras me quitaba la arena de la espalda.

-En qué momento me quitaste mi vestido-

-Kat tu llegaste desnuda al baño, mientras yo alistaba la tina y te metiste sola en la ducha, así que para que no te calleras, me metí contigo, pero yo no he tocado tu traje de baño-

-¿Ah sí? Qué extraño, creo que sí estoy borracha, ¿si eres Peeta verdad? Y no me metí con otro en el cuarto-

-Sí amor, si soy yo, si abrieras los ojos podrías ver que si soy yo-

-Tengo mucho sueño para eso, pero deseo ver tus ojos antes de quedarme dormida- hice el intento, los párpados me pesaban una tonelada cada uno, pero cuando por fin logré abrirlos, pude ver los perfectos luceros celestes de Peeta, que me miraba riendo –si eres tú, ¿pero acaso te estás burlando de mí?-

-Un poquito, ya terminamos, ¿tienes ganas de usas el servicio?- preguntó tranquilo.

-Si tengo muchas ganas de orinar-

-Bien, yo te siento, tu orinas- asentí algo atontada, Peeta me llevó hasta el retrete y me senté a orinar.

-¿Qué acaso no te vas a ir?- le pregunté, cuando vi que se quedaba en la puerta del baño viéndome.

-No, me da miedo que te estrelles contra la pared- se rió.

-Buen punto- asentí, después de limpiarme, Peeta me llevó hasta el lavabo, me lavé las manos y los dientes, y él con tranquilidad comenzó a quitar los restos de maquillaje que tenía en el rostro, luego sentí como me pasaba una suave tela por el cuerpo y me quedé dormida, tranquila y feliz entre los brazos del hombre perfecto.

* * *

Como les había dicho he pasado perdida, porque he estado muy ocupada con la u, ahora que tengo una semana de vacaciones, yuju, me pondré al corriente, aquí les dejó otro capítulo, que en realidad a mi me fáscino, ni que les digo que me encantó, a veces leo y pienso "oh por Dios, ¿yo escribí eso? que morbosa soy" jajajaja pero luego se me pasa y les publico mis extrañas ideas.

**Girlonfire91:** gracias por decir que escribo de maravilla, jajaja, es una gran cumplido, grancias de verdad, espero que te vuelva a emocionar ver en tu bandeja de entrada que llegó un nuevo capítulo mío, ;-D Besitos.

**Everllarkglee4ever:** dices que ni Gale ni Cato deberían de dejarla ir, mmmmmmmm bueno ya veremos lo que deparan mis futuras ideas locas, se que te gustará, jajaja.

**Katniss Bella Luz:** te imaginas tener que cerrar tratos con Peeta durante todas las noches, oh por Dios, como dice una lectora, que calenturon, jajaja

**JekaMellark:** hola linda, tienes razón puede que ya se hayan puesto serios con la cosa de ser novios, pero también tienes razon, puede que no todo llegue a ser tan tranquilo cuando vuelvan a la realidad, recordemos que también Cato y Gale, aman a Katniss, ya veremos que problemas les trae el querer estar juntos frente a todos, besitos linda nos leemos.

**Virymp:** ¿te quité la cuiriosidad del capítulo pasado?, veamos a ver si con este capítulo te da más curiosidad o te sorprende, como hizo conmigo al escribirlo, besitos guapa.

**Juliper22:** ¿te gusta el plan romántico?¿eh?, dime que te pareció el plan romántico de este capítulo, jajaja y pues que te diré, yo con este me puse como decis tú, que ardo, una cosa del más allá! besitos linda, nos leemos.

**PolahOdairEverllark:** me regañaste por cortar el capítulo anterior, pero aceptalo, te gusto, jajajajaja aca tienes la continuación, romantico, ardiente, apasionante, ya me dirás que te pareció guapa, ah y por cierto, gracias por tus favoritos y bienvenida, besitos, nos leemos.

**Karito234fanrob:** gracias por tus favoritos, y bienvenida al grupo, sigue leyendo por favor, se que te gustará, no había podido actualizar antes por lo de la u, pero aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo, nos leemos, besitos.

**Señorita Swagi:** ya actualicé que bueno que te gustó, nos leemos.

**Anlli:** aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste.

saluditos a las nuevas o nuevos: ** .37, Torposoplo12, Seddie4ever239, Cariz10, Ady Mellark87, Lauranegrete95, Padli4489, Dannah, IsabellaSolorzano, **me fascinaría saber que opinan de mis ideas, los invito a mandarme sus mensajitos, besos.


End file.
